Percy Jackson and the Pokélympians
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: The Pokemon gang were living their normal lives but when they black out and end up in Manhattan, find a son of Poseidon and a Satyr will their world be turned upside down? Every shipping, first few chapters after 3rd book rest 4-5.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little story that I decided to do when I stated to read Percy Jackson and talking to Palkia's Princess about all the legendary Pokemon XD well anyways, I hope you like it. The first few chapters take please after The Titans Curse and a little before The Battle of the Labyrinth. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Pokemon or Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p>"Ash, I don't think you know where we are going!" Iris complained as they walked down a road, they weren't really in the Unova region anymore, the only thing they really remembered was that they were on their way to Nimbasa city so Ash could challenge the Gym leader there, but they must have taken the wrong turn and they fell down a cliff…<p>

Let's just say they weren't having a good week. Now they were walking down a road some place they didn't know about and for some reason people kept on giving Ash a weird look when they saw Pikachu, they would ask "why are you holding a rat?" or "Aren't you too old to be playing with dolls?" Ash didn't understand but then again when they saw Axew they asked the same questions.

So they just ignored them and walked along, "Oh, my Gods! We are in Manhattan!" Iris exclaimed as she saw some of the main sights there in Manhattan, Ash rubbed his head with a confused look.

"But weren't we in Unova all the way in Japan how did we get here without a passport and why New York of all places?" Yes my dear friends Ash Ketchum just asked a smart question, it took Cilan and Iris slightly by surprised but they thought about it.

"That's a good question," Cilan said as he placed his hands on his chin.

"Excuse me… where did you get the green dye for your hair? It's like totally cool!" A random girl asked as she walked up to Cilan, he looked at the girl and up at his hair.

"I didn't dye it though… it's my natural hair color." The girl glared.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But you also don't have to lie!" the girl let out a humph and took off.

Cilan shared a look with the others and shrugged and they went on walking. They stopped in front of the Empire State Building, for some reason they all felt a strong pull to it. "Pika?" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's head and ran inside.

Ash quickly followed and caught Pikachu before he could get onto the elevator, "Pikachu, you shouldn't run off like that, we should go and find someplace to stay for the night." Ash said as he went outside Iris and Cilan smiled and they looked around at all the hotels they could stay at.

"Oh, that one looks okay… never mind." Iris said as they saw a gurney being pulled away from the hotel. Iris made a face and they went back to searching.

"Excuse us!" A boy with Black hair said as he ran by with another boy who was wearing a cap over his curly brown hair. He seemed to be walking sort of funny compared to his friend. He also had a little beard going on.

They watched as they ran away from something, when they got a closer look they noticed that they were running from someone with one eye! Iris screamed while Cilan and Ash grabbed her arms and took off running after the two boys. They were grabbed from behind and pulled into an ally as and their mouths were covered from screaming as the monster was gone.

They waited a little longer until they uncovered their mouths. Ash and Cilan stayed silent but Iris let out one last scream before she looked around and at the two boys. "Who are you and what was that and what is going on?" Iris asked. The boys glanced at each other then looked at Iris.

"Well, first, my name is Percy Jackson and this is my best friend Grover Underwood. We are um… wow what is that?" Percy pointed to Axew that had popped out of Iris's hair to see what was going on.

"Oh, that's Axew… um… Percy what's going on?" Iris asked yet again.

"Oh… well what did you see?" Grover looked nervous as he looked at their faces.

"Well… for starters… that guy who you were running from had oh I don't know… ONE EYE!" Iris screamed freaking out. Axew jumped out of her hair and patted her leg. Axew frowned and then decided to do something cute for his master. He looked around for any trees, when he realized there was none he took off looking for one.

"Pikachu Pika, Pi!" Pikachu chased after Axew.

"Not again! Pikachu Axew wait up!" Ash took off after them before anyone mainly Team Rocket could steal them.

Iris took off after them mainly for Axew, she unlike Ash was able to dodge almost everyone and was able to catch both Axew and Pikachu only for the monster from before to grab her and pull them away. He covered her mouth so she didn't scream. It ended up leaving Ash to look around for them and not being able to find them. He turned around only to end up bumping into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going idiot!" Ash rubbed his head but the voice sounded like he knew it. Ash looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Paul?" Ash looked at his purple haired friend/rival in awe, "what are you doing here? I thought you were in Snowpoint City?"

Paul stared at Ash and shook his head and got up. "I was, Brandon was busy and said I could come back when he gives me a call. So I left to train… but I don't remember how I got here, I thought I was at Veilstone and then I'm here." Paul explained as he looked around.

"Same with us, Iris, Cilan and I were on our way to Nimbasa City in Unova." Ash explained the rest of how they got here. "Iris and I went to catch Pikachu and Axew who everyone for some reason think are dolls and some even asked Cilan and Iris where they got the dye for their hair."

Paul glared at Ash and mumbled something like "They asked me the same question."

"Anyways, I wonder who else is here…" Ash trailed off but they noticed that a small group of people were coming after them. Paul made a reach for his Pokeball's but Ash stopped him. "We can't, most of the people will freak out," Paul glanced around and grunted.

Paul studied his surroundings and then quickly told Ash to follow him; they took off towards the left to where Cilan, Percy and Grover were. Ash didn't know how Paul knew they were there but didn't say anything.

"Ash, where's Iris? And who is this?" Cilan asked as he glanced at Paul. Grover sniffed the air.

"Um… we should go, I don't like the smell of this." He twitched as he looked around, he let out a yelp and they took off running to where there weren't that many people there. That was when Percy pulled out a Pen and faced the monsters that were chasing them.

"A pen a pen what the hell is a bloody pen going to do?" Paul snapped.

Percy took off the cap and a sword took its place. Paul nodded while Ash stared at Awe.

Grover pulled, Paul, Cilan and Ash back while Percy fought them. "Those are Cyclopes, and some other monsters don't worry, Percy is an expert at fighting them."

Paul and Cilan glanced at Grover while Ash just stared in Awe at Percy. Paul shook his head and let out Torterra and called upon a Frenzy plant." Paul ordered without much care in the world. Grover whistled and complimented Torterra.

Torterra smiled as he rested up a little before walking over Paul and laying down to rest. Paul patted his head and glanced over at Percy who was in the state of awe as he looked the vines that kept the monsters where they are.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked, he looked back and jumped as he saw it. Paul looks at Percy and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't we go while we have the chance?" Paul asked.

"What about Iris, Pikachu and Axew?" Cilan asked sounding worried. Paul glanced and let out a sigh.

"We have to find them don't we… well where were they last?" He asked glaring at the ground, he didn't really want to be there, where he wanted to be was at home getting some rest, maybe have a home cooked meal from Reggie and train, but you're not going to hear him say that out loud.

"AHHHH" the boys all looked at each other with a strange look. That sounded like it was coming from above them, they looked up at the air and found that a certain girl with long navy blue hair and a blue Penguin were being carried away by a monster.

"Um Percy… we have an Alecto," Grover said as he watched the girl being carried away.

"Dawn!" Both Paul and Ash shouted and chased after them.

"Pikachu thunderbolt… oh wait that's right Pikachu isn't here." Ash frowned and stopped running. Paul glared and looked at Torterra.

"Leaf Storm now!" Paul ordered. Torterra fired leaves from the trees on its back, It managed to hit the Alecto and sent Dawn falling. She let out another scream as she clung to Piplup and fell to her "death" she didn't expect to land on someone taking the air out of them.

"Excuse me… GET OFF!" Dawn looked around then looked down at a boy with dirty blond hair that went to his shoulder; Dawn got up and looked down at him. "That's better," he got up and dusted off his clothes.

"Dawn!" Dawn turned around only to be tackled to the ground by Ash. He hugged her tight she shrugged him off and let out a breath; she got up and dusted off her clothes this time.

"What is the Hillbilly doing here?" The boy glared at Ash.

"Oh, hi Trip… have you seen Iris anywhere?" Trip shook his head and looked away acting like he didn't care. He took out his camera and took Pictures of his surroundings.

"I don't even know how I got here… who are your new friends." Trip said mainly about Dawn, Paul, Percy and Grover.

"Hey Percy… they all smell like… you know, it's not that strong but they still have the smell to them." Percy looked at Grover then at the others.

"No way, that can't be… not all in one place… do you think they know?" Percy asked, Grover shook his head and whispered.

"No, they don't know. We should take them to camp though… as soon as we find Iris… I wonder where she went…"

"Here I am!" They looked over as they saw Iris swing from tree to tree as she jumped and did a front flip and landed in front of Trip. He was taking a picture of the whole thing and smirked as he showed it to her. "Awesome!"

Trip chuckled at how Iris was excited by the pictures, "Axew!"

"Pika!" Both Pokemon popped out of Iris hair and jumped down. Axew climbed the trees and frowned when he found no fruit and then went back to Iris with his head down. Pikachu on the other hand attacked Dawn and nuzzled into her cheek. Dawn giggled and hugged Pikachu.

"Alright, where are we? I was in the middle of a photo shoot with Buneary!" Dawn snapped and glared at Ash. Pikachu jumped down and went to hide behind Ash.

Grover, let out a yelped and hide behind Percy, Percy looked scared as well. Cilan calmed her down by complimenting Piplup. Piplup smiled as he went over to Grover, "Piplup, pip, Piplup!"

Grover smiled and kneeled down and talked to Piplup, Dawn gave him a weird look. "Um… are you talking to my Piplup?" Grover nodded.

"He says nothing but nice things about you… he thinks Paul is scary and that Ash is an idiot…" Grover trailed off when Paul glared at him. Ash frowned while Dawn smiled.

"Anyways… I think we should go to Camp…" Percy said. Dawn froze and glared at Percy.

"Camp? Oh no, I want to go home," Dawn folded her arms and glared down at Percy.

"Hmm, I bet she's a daughter of Aphrodite's, she sure looks like a daughter of Aphrodite's," Grover said as he drooled over Dawn, Percy rolled his eyes and gabbed his shoulder into his side.

"Aphrodite's daughter?" Ash asked confused. Paul glanced over at Ash.

"Do you know who Aphrodite is?" Ash shook his head and Paul face palmed. "Aphrodite is the Greek Goddess of Beauty, love, grace, desire, sexuality, pleasure, and procreation." He explained Grover and Percy glanced at each other again and whispered.

Percy nodded while Grover clapped his hands. "Who wants to go to Long Island?" The gang gave him a weird look but they went with him anyways not fully knowing why but they went.

They traveled by van, driven by Argus, as Percy and Grover had called him. Iris noticed that he might be wearing a cap but she could see an eye on the back of his neck which creped her out so she made sure not to stare at him.

They ride went smoothly where Grover and Percy decided to wait tell until they got to camp. As it came up Grover and Percy crossed their fingers. They waited to see if the car came to a stop or not. It didn't.

"Then it's true they are Demigods! We found six demigods in one day that must be a new record! Who's the Satyr?" Grove asked as he cheered in his seat. Argus chuckled and parked as they pulled up to the big house. That's where they got out and went to find Chiron.

"Chiron, Chiron we found six more Demigods!" Grover said as he took off his pants and his… feet? The group tried not to freak out but Ash said.

"Are you part sheep?" Grover glared at Ash and shook his head.

"No you idiot, a Satyr is half goat half human." Paul explained with a glare. Ash made an "O" face but then went to see who this Chiron person was.

As they walked into the Big House they found two people, a middle-aged man with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and intense born eyes, he had a scraggy beard. And was in a wheel chair, a young girl was standing next to him, as she turned around she had curly blond hair like a princess that was pulled back into a pony tail and stormy gray eyes. Dawn thought she looked beautiful and would love to know her tips on how she got her hair like that!

Paul and Trip saw her in a different way, for some reason they didn't think she was pretty in a crush sort of way, they more of felt a strong sibling bond with her. Ash thought she was pretty with her gray eyes. But he still thought that Misty was beautiful in his eyes.

"Welcome, my name is Chiron, I am the camp's Activities director, this young lady is Annabeth Chase," Chiron pointed to Annabeth who nodded and smiled.

"We found them in Manhattan when we were um…" Grover looked over at Percy.

"When we were walking home from school and a Cyclops came up and chased us…" Percy finished.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh course Seaweed brain I bet it's just because I wasn't there to keep you safe" Paul and Trip chuckled at that, Percy ended up blushing and looking away.

"Well then, how about we show them the video then we will see who their god Parent is." Chiron said as he wheeled himself to the room that had the video. Ash cheered about the movie the movie ended up telling EVERYTHING about Gods and all the monsters and when Gods have needs. Dawn's face turned as green as Cilan's hair. Ash seemed confused about it while the others tried to block most of it out. This was not a G or PG movie!

"Ah come on I don't want to know about that!" Iris complained "I'm only eleven!" she added, Trip nodded as he looked away. As the movie ended they walked back to the main room in the big house and jumped as they saw a new guy sitting at a table with Chiron.

He was a sort of chunky guy with curly black hair, He was wearing a tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt and purple running shows, he looked like a win expert. Trip looked at him closely then said "Your Dionysus, the Greek god of Grape-harvest, wine, ritual madness and ecstasy as well as theater." Trip took a picture of him; Dionysus glanced over at him showing off his Purple bloodshot eyes that any drinker would have.

"Well yes, now then, who are you and why did you just take a picture of me?" Trip looked at his camera and blushed a little.

"Oh… it's my hobby… I'm going to become a Pokemon Photographer when I'm older." Trip had excitement in his eyes that Percy sees in Annabeth's when she talks about all of the buildings when she's older.

"Pokemon, what is my father's name is pokemon?" Dionysus asked with a blank face not really caring about it.

Trip was about to tell him but Paul stopped him. Trip looked at Paul and decided to stay quiet. "Well then, now we will see if your god parents will claim you."

The group just stood there. They never really knew who most of their parents were. Ash's dad left them before he was born. Dawn's dad left when she was seven months old. Paul never knew any of his parents because Reggie raised him. Iris knew didn't know either since she was raised by the elders in her village. Cilan had only known his mother. While Trip, had known his father only.

They wanted to know, but they also knew that they might not be claimed with wouldn't be new. Ash, Dawn, Cilan and Trip knew that their god parents were going to be their fathers since they knew their mothers. But for Paul and Iris it was a mystery they didn't really want to find out.

The ting that shocked them the most that before Chiron could say anything more about if they didn't get claimed an owl appeared above both Trip's and Paul's heads. "Well I'll be Annie Bell it seems that you have two new bothers." Mr. D as he likes to be called by the campers said.

"And the Owl stands for…?" Ash started but Annabeth sent him a glare.

"It's Athena, Goddess of Craft and Wisdom." Dawn smiled and poked Paul.

"I knew you were smarter than the others, I just didn't know it was because of Athena." Paul looked away from Dawn to hide the small blush that was on his face. He thought about something then looked over at Annabeth.

"Does this mean my older brother is also a son of Athena?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not it just depends on if he looks like your step mother or not." Paul frowned and looked away.

"So that means I have half siblings… strange I never pictured myself as having siblings." Trip said mainly to himself.

"Now, I wonder who your parents will be." Chiron said as he looked at the others.

"Hmm, I wonder if I will be able to get in touch with Cress and Chili, they will be happy to find out whom our father is."

"Now not all of you will have the same father, after all, it can be like Annabeth said really." Grover said looking over at Cilan who was smiling.

He held up a finger and closed his eyes, "Ah, but you see, my brothers and I are triplets." Annabeth, Grover and Percy stared at Awe at him. Chiron also seemed shocked.

"I've never seen triplet demigods. This is a first… where are they now might I ask?"

"They are back home tending to our restaurant at the moment," Cilan replied, just then a Bow appeared above his head along with Iris. They looked at each other and smiled. "I can see why you're a child of Apollo Iris; you tend to be very handy in healing," Iris smiled.

That just left Ash and Dawn to be claimed. Dawn was a little scared while Ash was as calm as can be. Dawn wanted to know how but didn't say anything. Just then two people burst through the door. "Hey Percy! Your back! Awesome did you bring us anything?" Percy's hand went straight to his pocket and he smiled at the two twins.

They both were tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hung in their blue eyes. They had upturned eyebrows and a sarcastic smile and a gleam in their eyes. Dawn and Iris had a feeling to stay away from them.

"Hey Travis, Connor, no I didn't bring anything back besides new campers." Percy said. Travis and Connor turned and looked at the new campers and smirked. Axew's head popped out of Iris' hair and looked around, when he saw the boys he hide.

"Wow, what was that?" one of them asked. Iris believed it was Connor, though it might be Travis.

"Um… It's Axew." Iris said looking at them confused.

"Stoll's brothers how about you go get Cabin 11 ready in case these two do not get claimed right away." The brothers nodded and left the big house.

Once they were gone, Chiron, Grover, and Annabeth checked to see if their Wallets were still there, they smiled when they were. This made the others worried and they checked. "Hey my Wallets gone!" Ash said, Iris, Cilan, Dawn, trip and Paul took out their wallets and held smirks on their faces.

"Ah, Ash always loses your stuff like a little kid." Iris crossed her arms and smirked and waited for Axew to come out and agree. She waited for a few minutes before she called for him.

"And the Stoll's brothers strike again." Percy said. Iris' face turned red and she left the big house and chased after them. The gang laughed as they watched Iris pull off her ninja moves and tackled the boys and took Axew.

"Whoa, she's pretty fast on her feet… She will be an amazing Archer" Chiron said. Mr. D let out a bored yawn as he flipped through a page of his magazine.

"Yes, amazing." He didn't really seem to care. Paul found he would rather like him as long as he didn't tell him what to do.

"Though, it seems you two have not been claimed, so until we can decide on where you shall live you will stay in the Hermes Cabin number 11." Chiron said as he rolled to the door. When he got there he started to stand up. Dawn begun to freak out thinking he was going to fall but he didn't. He grew four legs… making Dawn passed out. Piplup freaked out and caught her but only to be crushed. Paul helped Piplup by picking Dawn up and walking to the Cabin with the others.

"This is the Hermes Cabin. As you can tell it's kind of crowded, this is where the campers who do not get claimed go to until they are claimed. Hermes will accept anyone into his cabin so don't worry too much. I'm sure you will be claimed soon." Chiron said as he placed a hand on Ash's shoulder and looked over at Dawn.

"Oh, don't worry about Dawn. She just saw you get out of your wheelchair and sort of just passed out." Ash said with a smile. He walked into the cabin and looked around; his face dropped at all the people there.

"Hi there buddy," Travis said as he came up behind Ash and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, Connor did the same thing and grinned as they walked to where Ash will sleep; since most of the cabin was full they had to sleep on the floor.

"This corner will be yours. And it seems the blue haired girl will be staying in here as well. Hmm, She can stay over there," Connor said as he pointed to the space next to Ash.

Dawn who had happened to wake up had a long face as she walked in with Paul close behind in case she passes out again. She didn't like the fact that she would have to sleep where everyone could see her when she has bed head. She let out a sigh but placed her bag in her spot and sat down; she hugged Piplup close to her chest and looked around as all the kids played.

She waved to Paul as they went to the Athena cabin. As they walked up, Trip couldn't help but take pictures of it. It had an owl carved over the doorway, with plain white curtains. Paul was amazed by it as was trip. Annabeth led them inside and Trip took more pictures, inside there was a Workshop and Library, while the bunk beds were pushed up against the wall. The library was filled with bookshelves and thousands of books, old scrolls, and has tables and chairs for them to study and read. Even though Paul, would pervert to read on his bed or under a tree. The workshop was filled with tables and work benches and has cupboards filled with materials to build things. As well as some 3d models of buildings, and blueprints of old war maps and armor displayed on the walls.

Trip took a picture of everything and everyone there. Paul felt out of place with his Plum colored hair and black eyes, he wasn't sure if he should really be a part of this cabin. But Cilan on the other hand said that this cabin would be perfect for Paul since his taste is wise and he always plans ahead. Paul wanted to know what he meant by that but didn't question.

"Here, you two can have these bunks, no one is using them." Annabeth said as she patted the beds for the boys. Paul placed his bag on the bottom bunk while Trip took the top.

"Wow, I never seen a brother with Purple hair, it kind of reminds me of how Thalia tends to die her hair." A boy with blond hair and the same stormy gray eyes said as he looked at Paul. Paul glanced at him and nodded.

"I guess I get it after my father," he said more to himself than anyone else.

"Hey, it puts a new twist to the cabin. Hi, I'm Malcolm, I'm the second in command next to Annabeth who is the leader," Malcolm said as he held his hand out to Paul. He took it and shook his hand.

"Paul Shinji," he replied.

"Cool and you are?" Malcolm asked looking over at Trip

Trip took a picture of him and held his hand out, "Trip, Shooty laugh at my name and you will regret it." Trip said already making a plan on how to beat Malcolm.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on fighting a brother." Trip smirked and put his camera away. Trip noticed that Iris and Cilan had left and frowned before looking around at all of the books.

"Oh wow, it looks so pretty!" Iris said as she looked around the outside of the cabin, she didn't care if it looked like an ordinary cabin! She loved to be out in nature so this was perfect!

"If you think it's pretty now you should wait to see what it looks like when the sun hits it." Grover said with a smile. Iris nodded and ran inside. Her eyes widened as she saw everyone.

"Oh my," Cilan said as he looked around, there were so many people in the cabin, it was almost like the Hermes cabin!

"Yes, Apollo's cabin is the second largest cabin here." Chiron said with a small smile.

Iris smiled and held her arms out, "Awesome, I always wanted a lot of brothers and sisters!" She ran inside the cabin. And bonded with everyone, Cilan smiled and bowed to Chiron.

"Thank you for taking us to our Cabins Chiron," Chiron waved it off and went back to finish his game with Mr. D.

Each of them were told the rules by their cabin mates and by the time they got done they all went to the Dining Pavilion, They were told they had to sit with their cabins for meals and before they could eat they had to tribute a portion of their food to the gods by burning it. Ash was sad about that but one look from Dawn he didn't complain.

There wasn't really any room at the table for them which made it hard for them to sit. Paul and Trip weren't really having that problem since they had some room. Iris and Cilan on the other hand were kind of like Ash and Dawn but they made it work. For dinner Iris mainly grabbed fruit but decided to get some BBQ so she could give that to the gods as well as an apple.

It went in order by Cabins so Percy was the first to give food; they were amazed at how the fire reacted. As soon as Miranda Gardiner had given some of her food, Clarisse gave hers, Iris was told not to mess with Clarisse and her siblings since their father was Area the god of war. Iris made a note not to mess with them.

Paul's table was next, it went in order, starting with Annabeth, then Malcolm and some others, Paul and Trip were last, Dawn wondered what Paul had prayed for. It was on her mind all the way until she gave her food. 'Father I guess, if you can hear me please tell me who you are soon.' She prayed and went to sit down, last was cabin 12 and that was Mr. D's children.

After that they all ate and talked with their cabin mates, Iris and Axew enjoyed eating. The Apollo cabin were all excited to get to see the rest of their Pokemon they didn't really care if they weren't from this area of the world since they have monsters always around, Iris was so happy but also worried that Excadrill wouldn't come out to play but then remembered that they were over that stage and smiled.

Cilan was excited he was planning on which food to give the Pokemon. He was also excited to see Dawn's and Paul's Pokemon since they weren't from Unova.

Once dinner was done they went into a field and had their Pokemon come out. Iris was the first so she took out her two Pokeballs and threw them in the air, "Excadrill, Emolga come on out!" and out came a metal Mole Pokemon that had red markings on it, and then there was a flying squirrel that was white, black and yellow.

The Aphrodite's cabin fell in love with it right off the bat. The Hephaestus cabin liked Excadrill more for his metal claws. Cilan then let out his Pokemon next.

There was Pansage, the grass element Monkey, Dwebble, the hermit crab Pokemon and Stunfisk, the ground fish Pokemon, The Aphrodite's cabin didn't really like Stunfisk unlike Pansage and Dwebble.

Trip let out his; there was Servine, Tranquill, Frillish, Lampent, Vanillite and Gurdurr. Just like Excadrill the Hephaestus cabin liked Gurdurr, they all thought Vanillite was a real ice cream cone… needless to say he was quickly returned. They thought Servine was cute which he seemed to like. Lampent had a grin on its face but Trip retuned him.

"Watch out for Lampent, he tends to want to steal the live force of people." Trip explained. Annabeth whispered something to Percy who nodded.

Paul let out a sigh as he took Six Pokeballs from his belt and threw them in the air, they spun around a few times before finally opening up and all in a blue light there stood some of his trusty Pokemon. Some from the Sinnoh League while others from home.

There was Honchkrow, Froslass, Electivire, Magmortar, Weavile and his trusty Torterra. The campers backed away enough for all of them to have room. They were all amazed by how strong they looked, mainly Torterra, if it was able to hold a tree on its back it must be strong! Dawn decided to go next.

"Alright everyone spot light!" She shouted as she threw her five Pokeballs and had all of them come out. There was her cute little Buneary with her vest her mother made. Then there was her own hyper Squirrel Pachirisu who looked around then ran around to look at everyone. Mamoswine just stood there then decided to lie down and go to sleep. Quilava was looking around and smiled as it ran over to Dawn and snuggled into her leg. Last was Togekiss who flew around and decided to land on Mamoswine's tusk and rest.

The Aphrodite's cabin loved Dawn's Pokemon the most because they were so cute and cuddly. Ash was last, he threw five Pokeballs in the air and out came his three Unova starter Pokemon, there was Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy. Then out came his baby Pokemon Scraggy. And last was Swadloon. Pikachu, Axew and Piplup joined the Pokemon and said hi to each other.

"Wow, they are all so cool!" Percy said as he looked at all of them. Trip was taking Pictures of all of them in different angles.

Oshawott noticed and posed with silly poses. Snivy rolled her eyes and used Vine whip on him then turned her back and walked over to a tree. She sat down by a Tree what Snivy didn't expect was for the tree to turn into a girl; she smiled at Snivy and ran off when a Satyr chase after her.

Snivy had a confused look on her face but shook it off and decided to rest on the tree that was on Torterra's back. He didn't really care as he went to settle in the hearth next to all the other trees. Chiron allowed all of the Pokemon to go to where they feel at home, for the grass Pokemon it happened to be the forest while the Water Pokemon went to the lakes where all of the Water Nymph's happened to be. The fire Pokemon went to the Forge to help with the fire. Excadrill went to the forest as well and simply rested there. Emolga was the same, as long as she got apples she didn't care, she would also stay with Iris like Axew did.

"Well then, How about we all gather around the camp fire for marshmallows and camp songs?" Chiron said, the campers cheered and gathered around the fire, they were amazed at the fire and how the flames rose and changed colors to the camper's moods.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did everyone think? Was it good bad? Please tell me what you think in a nice review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** Just wanted to give a shout out to my baby sister along with treehugger1234567890 for leaving a review! I'm also taking up some requests for who should be the demigod of who. So please feel free to leave a review with the Pokemon character and one of the Greek gods. It can be any god. Minor or Major! Thanks!**

**I believe that starting Chapter three it's starts the Battle of the Labyrinth! Woot. But for now please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Pokemon. **

* * *

><p>A few days after Ash and his friends had showed up at Camp Half-Blood more of their friends showed up. Chiron was glad about that since it meant that they will now have more people on the god's side than the Titans side.<p>

"Welcome, to Camp Half-Blood, my name is Chiron." He explained to the children as they looked around. There were four of them this time. They all dressed like they were traveling in a rather cold place with all the clothes that they were wearing, but once they had stripped down to what felt better in he glanced at them.

The first two boys were almost like twins must like the Stoll boys who seemed like twins. Both had black hair under a cap that made their bangs stick out. As well as similar looking clothes, the only difference was that the older looking boy had on yellow shorts that had black and a red jacket that wasn't skin tight. Their hats were the same with the same goggles. One had Gold eyes while the other had Blue eyes.

The older looking girl had Brown hair that was pulled into Pigtails that went out to the side. She was wearing Biker shots with a Pink short and a white Jacket over it. On top of her head was a yellow cap. Her eyes were the color of crystals.

The last boy was different and rather scary compared to the other four. It wasn't anything about his appearance rather the look in his silver eyes. His hair was long and a bright red color, skin pale. He was the same height as the younger boy that was with them. He wore a pair of jeans over his boots, a black shirt with a blue and red jacket over it. He seemed to be aware that they weren't in a normal camp so he tended to keep an eye out for what's to happen next.

"So young heroes, tell me your names." Chiron said with a smile trying to get them to open up more.

"My name is Gold! And this is my younger brother Ethan," Gold, the older boy of the group, said as he wrapped his arm around Ethan and pulled him to say hi.

"Um, hi I'm Ethan…" Ethan said a little scared because of his brother.

"And this guy over there is Silver, don't be fooled by his cold glare, he's a real softy!" Gold added grabbing Silver's sleeve and pulling him over. Silver glared at him and let out a small growl.

"Get off of me!" Silver pulled his arm away and bowed to Chiron. "As Gold said my name is Silver, it is nice to meet you sir." Silver went into his polite mode which shocked Gold and Crystal to no end.

"My name is Crystal, but you can call me Crys or Kris." Crystal bowed with a smile on her face.

Chiron explained why they were here and showed them the video which Gold and Ethan thought was pretty cool, while Silver mentally killed himself. All Crystal did was nod in agreement.

They joined Chiron back in the big house and talked some more with them for a while. Silver kept on saying to himself that this was all a dream while Gold and Ethan were excited to see who their Father was. "Come on Silver; don't tell me you honestly didn't ever wonder who your father was… oh yeah…" Gold trailed off as Silver gave him the death glare.

It looked like Silver was about to attack Gold at any second, "What the idiot meant to say was "Come on Silver, don't tell me you honestly didn't ever wonder who your _Mother_ was." Crystal said. Ethan gave confused looks since he didn't know what was going on.

Chiron took the way Silver was acting as this was a hard subject to deal with so he moved on to something new. "Well then, how about we take you to the dining Pavilion and get some food." Chiron said as he led the group. Chiron made sure that he was in the middle of Silver and Gold so there wouldn't be a fight. He was in full Centaur mode which made sure they didn't fight.

"Wow, you're really a Centaur, that's so cool!" Ethan said as they walked. Chiron smiled and looked inside. There were a few people sitting in there, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and some others were there.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth; are you getting ready to leave?" Chiron asked as he walked in, the others followed behind and peeked at the others.

Annabeth, Percy and Grover nodded. "Hey Chiron, we would love to stay but we got to go now. My mom is waiting for us," Percy said. Chiron nodded and waved to Percy and Annabeth as they left.

"Where are they going?" Crystal asked looking up at Chiron.

"They only came to here for Spring break, but it's almost over now, Ms. Jackson is going to take Annabeth to the airport so she can go home and then she and Percy will go home." He explained. Crystal nodded and took a seat next to Iris.

"Hi, I'm Crystal," Crystal said holding her hand out to Iris; she gladly took it and shook her hand and introduced herself as well as the others. Crystal did the same for her friends.

Chiron was amazed at how fast they bonded with each other. He smiled and looked over at Mr. D who had walked in, he looked bored and when he saw the new kids he let out a low groan. "Oh joy, more heroes just what I wanted." Chiron chuckled as he left to check on how everyone else at camp was doing.

Silena Beauregard from the Aphrodite's Cabin was walking to the stables with some of her sisters. Beckendorf from the Hephaestus Cabin was on his way to the Forge to work on some new stuff. The Stoll brothers were off doing what they always do. Other than that everything seemed normal around camp.

"Meganium," Chiron turned around to be face to face with a giant Apatosaurus or so. It was green like grass and had a giant flower around its neck.

"Why hello there," Chiron said as he looked at the Meganium, it smiled and turned around then ran off, most of the campers who were out followed the Meganium hopping to see more of its friends. Chiron laughed at how excited his campers were. As Chiron he noticed that there was a giant crocodile walking around waging its tail back and forth. Behind it was our favorite red haired trainer Silver. Beside Silver was a bluish-black bipedal feline, clad in a bright red crown, and collar. Weavile has two tails, Chiron was amazed at all of these Pokemon he's seeing, sure he has seen Ash's Pikachu along with a few other in the region Pikachu is from when they were in Japan but the Olympians were mainly in the Kanto region.

"Weavile we aren't going to stay here for very long." Silver whispered to Weavile, it nodded and listened to his master. "I really don't want to know who my mother is after finding my father only two years ago." Silver paused at the lake "I know the myths on the Greek gods, but these people can't really be serious. This has to be a messed up dream…" Silver looked down at Weavile and Feraligatr hopping they would agree with him.

They gave him a small smile and stared at the lake. Feraligatr decided to go in and get a good swim in before he was returned to his Pokeball. Silver sat down and rubbed Weavile's head, he gladly leaned into the jester and curled up in a ball next to Silver and fell to sleep. Silver let a small smile graced his face as he looked out at nothing. He looked down into the water, he was shocked when he saw a girl just sitting there, and she had long wavy brown hair, a shimmering green T-shirt and blue jeans.

Feraligatr swam by her and smiled as she rubbed his head. "Ah, I see you have found a Water Nymph, they are how does Annabeth put it? 'Terrible flirts' so I wouldn't play with them unless you're a Satyr." Chiron said, he stood next to Silver and stared at the water.

"Didn't know that," Silver stopped rubbing Weavile's head which made him pout, as he looked up Chiron and Silver.

"You don't have to leave the camp, I'm sure we can make it feel like home to you, a lot of people have doubts about the camp at first, but as time goes by you will learn to like it." Chiron said trying to get Silver to change his mind about leaving. "You know, you kind of remind me of one of the Hermes kids, planning something." Silver glanced over at him.

"I'm not a son of Hermes, I know who my father is and he's no god." Silver looked away and went back to rubbing Weavile's head, "Besides, the only goddess I could actually picture myself being would be Athena, but if I remember she's a Virgin goddess."

"That is true, but Athena does have children." Silver gave Chiron a weird face as he told Silver about how Athena has children.

"So, Since Percy and Annabeth had to go I guess I will tell you guys about camp and show you around." Grover said with a smile as they walked around the camp, Crystal was still felt a little weird with him not having pants on, but after a while she got over it.

"I wish Silver was here so we could show him around, but I guess he doesn't want to at the moment…" Crystal said. Gold noticed that she had something on her mind and frowned thinking she had Silver on her mind. He let out a sigh and looked ahead.

Once Grover had finished showing everyone around he saw a certain Tree Nymph that was waving. "Well. If you don't mind me," Grover said as he ran off to her. The gang watched as they played a little game of catch the Nymph. The prize was a kiss. The Nymph was small and petite, with wispy hair the color of amber. She had a pretty elfish face. She was wearing a green chiton and sandals. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green that made Ethan stares.

"Wow, she's pretty." Ethan said.

"Sorry, she already likes Grover." Someone said from behind Ethan, he jumped and spun around to come face to face with a girl around the same age as them. She was a big tall girl, with short dirty blond hair. And brown eyes. She looked like she could destroy them with one hit.

"Oh, hi Clarisse…" Dawn said as she backed up and hid behind Paul. He didn't seem to really care much.

Gold and Ethan looked scared as they looked at Clarisse, "so, I'm guessing she's not from the Aphrodite's cabin." Gold mumbled kind of interested in meeting the daughters of Aphrodite. Crystal glared at him as well as Clarisse.

"No, I'm from the Ares Cabin." She made a motion that she was going to punch Gold and when he flinched she smirked. "Two for flitching," She added and punched Gold in the arm twice.

Crystal smirked and she just knew deep inside she was going to like this girl. "So Clarisse do you know what is going on? What's this War that is coming up?" Crystal asked with a grin.

"You don't know yet? Well it's only the second biggest war ever," Clarisse explained, "and because of Luke half of our campers are gone, you better not switch sides on us." She glared at all of them, they nodded showing their fear. Even Paul was a little scared.

"You really expect us to fight in a war? There's no way," Clarisse didn't even flinch as she turned around and eyed Silver. "Besides, the main thing I want to do is go back to looking for my father!" Chiron patted his shoulder.

"Well, we have two years before the war is to start," Chiron explained. "But for now, it is time for Archery practice," Dawn froze she wasn't a fan of Archery since she knew she was bad aim. "Come along," Chiron said as he turned around and started to walk… or gallop to the Archery area.

The Apollo cabin was there getting ready, when they saw Iris and Cilan they waved with smiles on their faces. Iris joined them while Cilan looked sort of worried. "I don't think it's a good idea to let Iris have a bow and Arrow… she doesn't know how to use one and knowing her she will aim for someone she's mad at." The Stoll brothers who happened to come with their cabin froze as soon as Cilan said that.

They glanced at each other and hopped that didn't mean them since they stole Axew. "Heroes' line up," Chiron said, everyone grabbed a bow and some Arrows and got ready for practice. Dawn on the other hand decided to pass she told Chiron she didn't trust her Archery skills.

Dawn sat with the Aphrodite kids. Dawn wasn't surprised that there weren't that many boys in this cabin, and she was almost treated like a sister since they commented on how pretty her navy blue hair was. Dawn watched everyone with their practice and couldn't help but stare at how good Paul was.

"Wow, that boy with the purple hair is pretty cute," one of the girls said.

"Yummy, I'm sure I can easily break his heart," another one said. Dawn glanced back at them. She glared at them.

"Paul isn't the type to fall for good looks, he tends to keep girls at a distance and makes up stupid names for them, or if he already met you he will ask you who you are… then he calls you troublesome but I'M NOT TROUBLESOME!" Dawn screamed everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at her; she blushed and sat down covering her face completely. Piplup was laughing at her.

Paul smirked at that outburst and went back to firing his arrows. He was almost as good as the Apollo kids. It started to make Paul wonder how they were really connected to these gods if the gods where they are from were Legendary Pokemon who held some of the same powers as the gods themselves.

Even if this was Iris' first time at Archery she was amazing at it, but then again her father is Apollo, one of the Archer twins. Cilan was the same way. They were shocked to see that Ash was actually able to get close to the target. Silver did somewhat Okay, he wasn't the best but you can't really blame him for that, he wasn't really raised for archery, more like stealing and stealth.

You would think he would be a son of Hermes for that. Sadly he isn't. Trip took pictures of Iris shooting the Arrows, and of Axew popping out of her hair and trying to play with them. The girls would giggle at that. Sadly no one giggled when Axew had jumped on an Arrow as Iris fired… let's just say it was more like a flying Axew… Iris freaked out and chased after it.

"Axew, Get back here!" Axew laughed but it died down when the arrow hit the target and he went flying over the target. Iris with her ninja skills was able to use one of the targets to help her gain speed and did a front flip to catch Axew before he fell and landed on the ground. The campers clapped and Chiron was amazed.

"Why Iris… that was amazing how did you do that?" Chiron asked as he walked over to her with the campers.

"Oh, it's nothing big; I grew up doing stuff like this." Iris said with a grin on her face. Chiron was impressed and started to wonder if some of the others had special training like Iris. It was something he will put to the test on the rock climbing with Lava test!

"Well then, I saw it's time for the rock climbing," Chiron said with a smile, he led the campers to the rock climbing area and they stared with wide eyes.

"You have to be kidding me." Silver said as he stared up at it. Ash stretched and grinned.

"Me first," Ash said acting like a two year old. Silver glanced over at Ash and felt like he knew Ash from somewhere; he waved it off and looked back at what they had to do. He was fine with it… besides the lava part.

Ash didn't even wait for Chiron to give the OK as he took off running and climbing up the wall with speed, everyone's jaws dropped as they watch him climb. But of course his pants caught on fire. There was a pause as Ash looked down, then at his pants.

Paul was glaring and tapping his foot on the ground. He finally snapped and threw an empty Pokeball at Ash's head. "FALL ALREADY DAMN IT!" He screamed, and as soon as he did Ash fell. Dawn wacked the back of Paul's head and looked away when Paul glared at her. "Troublesome." Dawn turned and glared at Paul; Malcolm smirked and was already making a plan.

'_First it was Annabeth and Percy, now its Paul and Dawn. I wonder who is next… oh wait, I think Trip has a crush on Iris; he is always taking pictures of her. I also think this Gold guy likes this Crystal girl… Silver also seems to have someone special on his mind… although he did say he wanted to go back and find his father…' _Malcolm thought as he watched everyone. He was in his own little corner of the small group of campers.

As Dinner came along the campers went to the dining pavilion, since the new campers weren't claimed yet they ate with the Hermes cabin. They were told the rules before they ate and they all let out a sigh. Dawn was glad that they had a new girl and someone she could actually talk to!

They all gave some of their food and let out a pray and ate. Silver poked at his food and glared at nothing really. The Stoll brothers thought he was glaring at them and it freaked them out. They backed away the best they could without falling off of their seats.

"So, Crystal besides might having these campers as your siblings, do you have any other family?" Dawn asked. Crystal nodded with a smile.

"I have a younger sister named Lyra, I don't know where she is at the moment though, I remember before we ended up in Long Island I had talked to her two days before that. She's somewhere in Johto at the moment… I hope she's alright." There was a sound of a fork dropping on the plate which made everyone in the Hermes Cabin look over at where it came from.

Silver noticed that it they were staring at him, he looked away with a small blush on his face. He had forgotten that before he went to Kanto to see how Crystal and Gold were doing with Ethan he had battled and lost to Lyra yet again. Still feeling the eyes of everyone in his new Cabin he looked up and gave them. They looked away and went back to eating.

Malcolm, who was watching the Hermes Cabin with a look of interest thought to himself, _'Hmm, I should find this Lyra girl if that is his reaction to her name,'_

After that dinner went by pretty fast, as soon as the dishes were taken up everyone went to the camp fire, Silver mainly ignored it and kept his mind on some other stuff. Like finding his father or seeing if Lyra was alright. He felt his cheeks heat up a little as she popped into his head. He shook her out of his head and looked at the fire.

Silver was shocked to see that the camp fire was so high, about twenty feet maybe higher, and he knew most of the campers weren't here. And the flame wasn't a normal color! It was gold, "Hey Silver, isn't this cool?" Gold asked as he swung his arm over Silver's shoulder yet again. Silver counted to three to see if Gold would move his arm. When he didn't he grabbed Gold's arm and threw him, the campers laughed as Gold landed on his back,

Ethan and Crystal let out a sigh as they watched the two boys fight, yet it wasn't really fighting. More like playful fighting. The two might not act like it but they were best friends. "Alright boy's that is enough for tonight, you can finish this playing tomorrow during training. We still have a war to prepare for and it will be a war we will win!" Chiron said making the campers cheer more.

After listening to a few songs from the Apollo cabin and making S'mores they all turned in for the night, of course they didn't like the Hermes cabin much since there was no room! Silver ended up being moved to the Athena cabin since a little after the camp fire he was claimed, Malcolm said it was strange since Athena usually claims their children as soon as they are born, but since Silver doesn't remember his past he must have forgotten about being claimed. But that didn't even explain why it took Paul and Trip to get to camp before getting claimed.

Silver ended up getting to choose between a bottom and top bunk since he got to choice. He ended up picking the bottom bunk. He took out a book and started to read it. "What cha reading?" A girl with long blond hair that was tied back out of her stormy gray eyes, Silver was starting to feel like Paul, an outcast. But then it wasn't something new for him to feel. He is sort of wanted for stealing things. He looked at the girl then at the book.

"It's a book my father wrote, it's mainly about Earth type Pokemon." He replied. The girl frowned.

"How can you read it? Don't the words look out of place?" she asked. Silver shook his head.

"It's not English, it's Japanese… which makes me wonder, how can we understand each other if this is America and we were in Japan a few days ago?" He was mainly asking himself but the girl made a thinking face as well.

"Well, we're bilingual of course. How else would we be able to understand all these stupid Americans?" Trip said from over at his bed, Paul let out a chuckle and threw a pillow up at him.

"Shut up," Trip fell out of his bed and the whole cabin laughed. "Now then, I'm going to try to get some sleep, like Chiron said, there's training we have to do tomorrow… and just because we aren't home doesn't mean I'm not going to train my Pokemon, Brandon isn't just a person you can challenge without a good training." That had to be the longest the Athena cabin has heard Paul talk.

"Brandon… as in the battle pyramid King?" Silver asked glancing over at Paul. He nodded making Silver close his book and narrow his eyes. "He shouts when he talks?" Paul nodded again and nodded to everything else Silver asked. "Yeah, I kind of remember him from when I was younger, but not really. I was still getting over the fact that Sird decided to turn us into stone." Silver let out a small shiver, this story his siblings wanted to hear, even Paul was interested.

"What do you mean turned into stone? How can you still be alive if you faced Medusa?" One asked, all of them were asking questions.

Silver rolled his eyes and said "It happened about three years ago, it happened after I met my father for the first time, I was with four of my friends there was Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. My father's plane was in flames thanks to Deoxys and Mewtwo. Sird was upset because Orm didn't make it. She sent out a Pokemon I hadn't seen before to use an attack on Deoxys, my friends and I blocked it along with the help of Mewtwo, Deoxys escaped but in the process. We ended up as Statues… It gave us plenty of time to think… and listen to Gold say stuff behind my back." There was now an evil aura around Silver. He was planning to embarrass Gold in front of the whole camp tomorrow. Paul noticed the smirk on his face and grinned.

Trip took a picture of Silver then asked, "What are a Mewtwo and a Deoxys?" Paul and Silver did an anime style fall and quickly sat up glaring at Trip.

Silver took out his Pokedex and scrolled down, the Cabin grew silent as they stared at it. It didn't take long for someone to break and say "What's that?" Silver blamed the ADHD… yet it explains why he always wants to move around and doesn't like staying in one place.

"It's a Pokedex… don't they have it here… oh that's right. Professor Oak never came to America…" Silver explained what it was and told them they CAN'T take it apart to find out how it works. He looked and finally found Mewtwo; he showed it to everyone then went to Deoxys and showed them.

"Wow… Deoxys is an Alien! That's awesome. But then, what if they plan to take over us, sure us half-bloods will be able to service but our human parents might not!" That same girl from before said, she started to freak. Paul rolled his eyes.

"No, Deoxys won't try to take over the world." Paul said reassuring her. She nodded. Malcolm sweet-dropped, "Sorry about Lily, she is new as well." Paul nodded and yawned.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night," and with that everyone went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning the gang woke up and had breakfast, they trained and Paul watched as Silver walked up to Chiron, "Chiron. I have a request." Silver asked; he was being as polite as he could. Chiron turned to look at Silver and waited for him to go on. "I was wondering if you would allow us to show you how strong our Pokemon are by having a battle session. If that is alright with you that is."<p>

"Why actually I think that would be a good idea, give the campers a little break from training. It will be fun." Chiron smiled as he galloped away. Silver smirked as he walked back to his cabin.

"This will be fun; I can't wait to see Gold lose." Paul, Malcolm and Trip smirked as they walked to the sword fighting lessons. It was their first times with swords so they kind of failed at it at the beginning.

They had found out during the night that Gold and Ethan were in the right Cabin since they were both claimed by Hermes making them the second fully related brothers in that cabin. Still don't know who Dawn, Crystal or Ash parents are yet.

Chiron had talked Dawn into the sword practice and Silver told everyone about the Pokemon Battles. Ash seemed excited about that as did Gold. Ethan didn't care much for battles, he was a Pokemon Breeder and that is what he is going to stick to. Once everyone heard about seeing the Battles they trained extra hard just for it.

Chiron was pleased with how hard they trained; he should give them something like this once a month or so. They had lunch, rested up and went to the arena and Mr. D couldn't stay. He walked up to Chiron and told him that he had his own quest to go on for his father; Chiron nodded and wishes him luck.

The cabins sat in the stands besides, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ash, Dawn, Paul, Trip, Iris and Cilan. They all stood in the arena and decided who would go first. Ash wanted to as did Gold and Silver. Paul didn't care much and Dawn just cared about being able to show how graceful her Pokemon were.

Crystal just stood there with Ethan and Cilan as everyone fought over who would go. She finally snapped and made everyone pull straws. The longest two would go first. So they all picked. Gold didn't know how it happened but he, and Silver were paired up to battle. Silver smirked and went to stand on one side; Gold stood on the other and made sure there was enough room for a battle.

"Alright, this will be a three on three battles. The first to lose two Pokemon loses." Cilan said loud enough for the other demigods to hear. "The Rules are they are not allowed to switch during the battle. After each battle both sides much switch Pokemon. They also much use their Starter Pokemon in the battle." He added. Gold was the first person who was able to let out a Pokemon. He let out A Sudowoodo who he called Sudobo. Silver was next. He sent out a Rhyperior that had belonged to a friend of his.

Cilan nodded, "begin!" Cilan said as he backed away from them.

"Sudobo use Double-Edge!" Gold shouted first. Silver didn't even give an attack out just yet.

As soon as Sudobo was close enough Silver ordered an attack. "Horn attack," Rhyperior leaned down and rammed into Sudobo making it go flying back, it did a flip and was able to land on its feet. "Now use Earthquake," The campers freaked out but when they didn't feel it at all. Unlike Sudobo, the impact made Sudobo fall to one knee.

"Don't give up Sudobo use Dynamic Punch!" Gold said and punched the air much like Ash would do. Sudobo charged with a punch ready to attack. Silver quickly called for a Dig before Sudobo could land its attack.

"Wow, so far Sudobo hasn't landed one hit! Silver is awesome!" Malcolm said with wide eyes, the Athena cabin agreed and watched in awe. Silver was an exhalent at this! He made the Athena cabin proud.

After a few more hits Sudobo was out. "Sudobo is unable to battle, point goes to Silver!" Cilan said, the Athena cabin cheered along with Crystal. Gold frowned and glared at Silver.

Silver returned his Pokemon and reached for a Pokeball. He glanced down at it and looked over at Gold, "Honchkrow let's go," Silver said letting out his Dark crow Pokemon, it landed and stood tall in front of Silver.

"Well then I'll use Togebo!" Gold said throwing a Pokeball and out came his own Togekiss. Dawn was shocked at it and let out her Togekiss to watch hopping it could learn some new moves from it.

"Alright, you may begin!" Cilan said.

"Fly," Silver ordered, Honchkrow took to the air. It was fast, and Paul watched it closely. After all the years he has been a trainer he knew this match wouldn't last long and who was going to win.

"Double-Edge," Gold ordered, Togebo was just as fast as Honchkrow was, but it was also stronger. It landed the hit on Honchkrow, making it lose some altitude a little but he was able to re gain it. He did a little flip and waited for Silver's next move.

"Pursuit," Silver wasn't really trying for this battle. It ended up going rather quickly and when Gold won the Hermes cabin cheered, while the Athena cabin frowned.

"Don't worry, Silver planned on losing this battle so it will be a tie and they can really start this battle. With their two strongest Pokemon… well not really their strongest but close to it." Crystal explained to the Athena cabin. They nodded.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle, point goes to Gold. It is at a tie. Whoever wins this last battle wins." Cilan smiled. Before Cilan could go on they both let out their Feraligatr and Typhlosion.

"Flame Wheel, Exbo!"

"Aqua Tail, Feraligatr!"

Exbo curled into a ball of flames and rolled after Feraligatr. While that happened Feraligatr's tail was surrounded by Water and it swatted at the flames causing steam to surround them.

"Now use Ice Punch!" Silver shouted, No one could see what was going on but there was suddenly a bright blue light and Exbo went rolling out of the steam. "Water Gun," A beam of water shot out of Feraligetr's mouth and went straight at Exbo.

"Oh no, we aren't going to let you win like that! Exbo dodge it and use Double Team!" Exbo quickly dodged and moved so quickly that there was more than one. Silver shook his head and held a knowing look in his silver eyes.

"Surf," Gold's eyes widened as did Exbo's. Feraligatr had managed to get a huge yet small body of water and surfed on it and attacked all of the clones plus the real Exbo. Once the attack was done the water was gone. Exbo landed on the ground with an X on each eye.

"And Exbo is unable to battle. Winner is Feraligatr. Victory goes to Silver!" Silver took out blue round berry and tossed it at Feraligatr. It took one bite to eat it. It smiled and crawled over to Silver and circled around him before lying down. Silver returned him and went over to the stands. He sat next to Malcolm who told him how awesome he was. Lily joined in and had a fan girl moment. It was a strange thing to see in a child of Athena but not really the ADHD part.

Ash and Paul had a battle with Paul taking the win. Trip and Cilan battled and Cilan won. Then it was Ethan and Crystal. They like Silver and Gold knew each other's moves but Crystal ended up taking the win.

Last were Dawn and Iris. The Apollo Cabin was cheering as was the Hermes cabin. "Alright Buneary Spot light!" Dawn said throwing up her Pokeball to let out her cute Buneary,

"Emolga you're up!" Iris said throwing her own Pokeball. Emolga looked around and was expecting lunch but when she realized it was a battle she let out a sigh.

"Okay Buneary let's start out with a Dizzy Punch!" Dawn said. Buneary ran towards Emolga with both of her ears shooting out to attack.

"Dodge it Emolga and use Hidden Power!" Iris said. Emolga dodged it and used a Hidden Power, Emolga's body becomes outlined in light green and she put her hands together. One or three green-yellow orbs of energy then appear in between Emolga's hands and Emolga separates its hands, firing the orbs at the Buneary.

"Bounce to dodge it Buneary!" Dawn quickly called. With grace Buneary was able to bounce out of the way. "Now use Ice Beam!" As she was spinning she fired off her Ice beam.

"Emolga doge it and use Discharge!" Iris ordered. But instead of a Discharge, Emolga used Volt Switch. She let out a yellow orb of electricity that hit Buneary and Emolga went back to her Pokeball. Or really to stand behind Iris as another Pokemon came out to fight. "Emolga I didn't tell you to use Volt Switch!" Iris yelled as Excadrill came out of its Pokeball. He looked around confused and glared down at Buneary.

"Um…" Dawn stared a little confused.

"Sorry! Emolga is just lazy and whenever she's in a battle that she thinks last two long she does that! Get back in this battle now! We can't switch Pokemon!" Iris shouted. Emolga shook her head and looked away. Iris glared.

"Emolga, Em, Emolga!" Emolga said as she flew away. Iris did an anime style fall and quickly chased after Emolga. The campers laughed while Chiron seemed a little worried.

"This happens all the time." Ash said with a grin as he watched. Snivy came out of her Pokeball and looked away. She walked off without anyone noticing her actions.

"Um… I guess this ends in a draw for right now…" Cilan said as he looked around and rubbed the back of his head. "Although, Dawn I must say, your Buneary has a very nice taste to it. She is perfect for Contests, and if you ask me, I think you both share a wonderful flavor. With moves, such grace your Buneary has." Dawn's eyes widened and thanked him.

She picked Buneary up and smiled. "Piplup," Piplup said going back into his jealous mode. He hated it when Dawn held any other Pokemon besides him.

Buneary rolled her eyes and jumped down. Paul looked over at Excadrill who was just standing there. He seemed both confused and annoyed that his trainer had just left him after calling him out for battle. He decided to go into his drill mode and sleep until she came back. Paul shook his head and went to the Dinner with the others.

Iris joined as soon as she caught Emolga and returned Excadrill. She let out a sigh and said sorry to Dawn. She waved it off and everyone ate/talked. After dinner they went to the camp fire and talked more. The campers were asking more questions about the Pokemon.

They retired to their cabins after that, they would do their own things in their cabins, play, study, forge or anything else they wanted to do. They repeated that retune for a few weeks more. Crystal was then claimed by Ares. Hence the reason why she likes Clarisse but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about Lyra. She tried to call Lyra many times but it never worked. It would wing but no answer on the other line.

Months had gone by and it was now June, There haven't been any new campers. But Chiron said that new campers will most likely come during the summer since most of them live out of New York and or haven't been to camp yet. Silver after a while had started to go nuts from staying in one place for a long time. He didn't like it. At all! He wanted to get out and he was making plans. He knows the harpies go on duty, and he knows the perfect time to get out.

He was sitting under a tree with his Pokemon, what he didn't know was that it was a Juniper Tree. But not just any Juniper tree, Oh no, it was Juniper's tree. She came out and glared down at him. "Do you mind?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. Silver just waved.

"Hello Juniper. How are you today?" Silver felt weird asking a question that's asking how someone is. He is usually cold. He cursed to himself for having changed so much since he had been here. Weavile laughed at his master but ran when Silver swatted at him. "Ah shut up you," Weavile laughed as he climbed up a tree. Silver just glared.

"I'm good. Have you seen Grover anywhere?" She asked. Silver shook his head. Juniper frowned. "Oh, I hope he isn't freaking out about the council, the poor thing." Silver watched as Juniper walked around her tree and started to freak out going to a subject that what if he found another Tree. Silver just rolled his eyes.

"Oh. I wonder. Silver is there someone special you have… well back where you're from… like a girl?" Silver was taken off guard by that question he couldn't hide the blush that made its way onto his face. "You do! Who is she? What is she like?" Juniper giggled as she sat down in front of him.

"It's nothing. There are no girls!" Silver said and glared at Weavile who was shaking his head.

"Oh tell me, I already know by the look on your face. She has to be special to you."

"Shouldn't you find Grover?"

"Well yes, but I also want to hear about this girl." Silver glared.

Weavile jumped down and started to tell Juniper about the girl. She couldn't fully understand him like Grover and other Satyrs could but she got some of it. "Oh, okay. So she's younger?" Weavile nodded. "She has brown hair, with matching brown eyes?" Weavile nodded again.

"And she is stronger than Silver?" Weavile nodded and ended up get hit in the head.

"Shut up Weavile!" Weavile whimpered and went back to camp. Silver growled and followed with Juniper close behind. As soon as they got to Camp Grover was talking to someone, Silver remembered him from being in the Dionysus cabin. Castor he is a twin from Dionysus, and if Silver remembered correctly Castor and his twin brother are the only Demigods that Dionysus likes since they are his children. He was a nice guy in Silver's opinion.

But as soon as Grover saw Juniper he waved and took off running towards her. Silver took this as a sign that he had to leave which he did. He went to the big house and talked to Chiron about getting out of camp. Chiron frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, it would be too risky and besides. Summer is starting everyone will be back soon." Silver groaned and looked around as Percy and Annabeth came in.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it? I hope everyone liked it. Strange having two children of Athena not have stormy gray eyes and blond hair huh? XD I think so. Who can guess who Dawn's godly father will be as well as Ash's? I'm excited to see what you guys will think. But for now. TTYL. <strong>

**Please R&R**

**~ninetailsgirl94**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone who left a review!**

**treehugger1234567890: Could you guess which one is going to be which? And read on to find out the rest of your question.**

**ZXCVBNMEM: Yes, all the Pokedex holders will be in it. As well as all the other Pokemon characters that I could think of. Take your time with asking questions. Hopefully I will be able to answer them with each chapter!**

**Starting here is Battle of the Labyrinth! I honest tried not to make it like the book, but some of it is! Tell me wha you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry, it would be too risky and besides. Summer is starting everyone will be back soon." Silver groaned and looked around as Percy and Annabeth came in. <em>

They both waved at Silver and Chiron as they walked over and told Chiron that they found new older Demigods who haven't been found by Luke and his Army. They went outside and Silver's eyes widened as he saw them.

"Blue!" Silver shouted, the older girl turned and looked at Silver, her blue eyes shined as she saw him. She smiled and tackled him in a hug. He gladly returned it; he ignored the glare from Green.

"Silver what are you doing here?" Silver explained to her about the camp and they all didn't seem shocked like Percy was the first time. He thought it was because they were older.

"Welcome my young heroes. My name is Chiron." Chiron bowed.

"I'm Green Oak. It's nice to meet you Chiron; I thought you died because of the legends." Green said. Chiron shook his head.

"I'm Red Ketchum." Red said looking bored; his red eyes scanned the area.

"I'm Blue," Blue said with a smile.

"And I'm Amarillo del Bosque Verde… but please. Call me Yellow." Yellow said with a sweet smile. Chiron smiled and studied the new campers. They were around the age of seventeen or maybe older. Besides Yellow, she seems to be around twelve.

"Well, I will be glad to tell you more now, but we have to go, Grover is about to be judged." Chiron said, he lead everyone to the forest where all of the elders were. They all went to stand with Juniper, Clarisse, Crystal and the others.

Red tapped Ash on the shoulder and smiled. "Red!" Ash whispered shouted as he attacked the older boy with a hug. "Where have you been?" Red shrugged and made a thinking face.

"I don't know. I guess the Bronx." Ash rolled his eyes and went back to watching the council. They were saying that Grover has been taking too long and shouldn't have his searchers licenses any longer. Chiron on the other hand had talked them into letting Grover have a little more time.

The council agreed and then had a feast; Grover saw Percy and attacked him with a hug. "Percy! You made it!" He had sadness in his voice but he tried to hide it. He smiled when he saw Juniper.

"Of course you're my best friend buddy I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Percy said as they all walked back to the camp. "Also, it seems everyone here is getting along." Percy looked around at the others who were talking to themselves. He also noticed that Annabeth and Clarisse were talking more. They seemed to become friends.

"It seems Ash and Dawn still haven't been claimed yet, but the others are having a blast in their cabins. We also got to see them in their own environment! And Iris really does have mad Ninja skills!" Grover explained. Juniper giggled as she watched Grove be himself. Percy still didn't know who Juniper was but when he saw her hold hands with Grover things finally seemed to click.

Blue was watching Silver closely. He was with Paul, Trip and Annabeth talking about stuff. She smiled knowing that Silver had actually found friends he felt safe enough to open up to. When she found out that they were all his half siblings she was even happier. She attacked Silver with another hug. "Oh Silver I'm so glad you actually found a family that doesn't want to take over the world!" Silver froze and patted her head. Weavile was laughing even more now.

Gold came up behind Blue and spanked her butt. "Hey Blue long time no see!" Gold smiled. Blue let out a yelp and both Silver and Green started to beat him up.

Blue giggled and looked at Annabeth. "So, your Silver's Half-sister," Annabeth nodded. "I'm glad." Blue gave Annabeth a loving smile. "Well then, since you are Silver's half-sister, then I guess you can say I'm also your half-sister, since Silver and I grew up together."

Annabeth smiled and looked over at Silver. He was walking away from Gold who lay on the floor twitching. "Well, I'm sure that Silver has been treated nicely by our siblings in the Athena cabin. Malcolm is usually the one in command when I'm not around." She explained.

"Ah, well I'm sure he was stubborn the beginning since he probably didn't trust anyone." Blue said glancing at him.

"Actually, he was pretty cool, see." Trip took out his Camera and showed Blue all the pictures of Silver and ones that he didn't even know he took.

"Trip!" Silver shouted and chased him. Blue smiled.

"Hey… have you guys seen Lyra around anywhere?" Crystal asked with a frown. Silver was by Crystals side as soon as he heard Lyra's name. As well as Ethan, they were both worried.

"No, sorry the last time I saw her she was off battling a gym." That didn't help Crystal much since she didn't know what day that was.

"I hope she's alright." Everyone shrugged.

The group grew quiet. Until there was word that more campers are here. "Wow… this is the most that I have seen so many campers show up in one time!" Percy said.

Grover nodded, "The most campers a Satyr finds the closer they are to getting their Searchers licenses so we could find the great lord of the wild… speaking of which I need some coffee!"

"What's up with him?" Red asked.

"Oh… last winter in New Mexico he was drinking Coffee and said he felt Pan around. Since then he became a Coffee Addict." Percy explained. They nodded.

"That's a reason why I like him." Juniper said as she kissed his nose. Grover melted.

Everyone simply hung out in the stands where they talked for a while until they had to go to their cabins to clean up or their cabins will end up having to take the cold showers and be on clean up duty after dinner. So they all returned and cleaned up. Green was claimed by Ares so he hung out with Crystal. He wondered where Blue, Red, and Yellow will end up going. That is until Clarisse snapped at him telling him to help her clean, which he did.

Silena walked in and graded the cabin. They all looked around nervously hopping she liked it. Silena left the cabin and everyone let out a breath. "Who's that?" Green asked.

"That's Silena Beauregard. She is a Daughter of Aphrodite, don't even try to mess with you got that?" Clarisse said glaring at him, she reached for a sword. Green shrugged and left the cabin to find Blue.

* * *

><p>"Hello Amarillo, my name is Lee Fletcher, welcome to the Apollo cabin." Lee said with a smile. He welcomed Yellow with open arms to his cabin.<p>

"Um… Lee. Please call me Yellow." She asked with a soft smile. Lee nodded and pulled her inside.

"Everyone, this is Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but please call her Yellow. She is our new sister!" Lee announced. The cabin cheered but went back cleaning since Silena would be at their cabin soon. She was just walking out of the Athena cabin. They quickened their past.

Silena walked in and smiled, they had just finished making all the beds. She walked around to check everything. When she was done she smiled and left. They waited till she was at the Hephaestus cabin before they tackled Yellow onto her new bed and had her tell about herself.

"Oh. Um, well as my name says I'm from Viridian Forest. I don't really like fighting but if I have to I will." Yellow smiled and added, "I'm a little strange… I can hear the thoughts of Pokemon… and I can heal them, as well as humans. Oh. Silver and I are from the same time." Yellow smiled and finished telling her story to her mates.

"So Yellow… how old are you? You look around twelve." Michael asked.

"Oh. I'm actually seventeen." Yellow said with a smile. Everyone just stared at her and laughed. She frowned. "No, I mean it! I really am seventeen!" The cabin mates nodded still not believing it.

"So, as you know as members of the Apollo Cabin we have abilities that the others don't like, healing, singing, and being skilled at archery." Lee explained "so, besides all your abilities how good are you in Archery, and singing?" Yellow blushed.

She didn't think she was a very good singer and she has never fired an arrow before. "Oh, I don't know," Lee smiled and told her that is what they will do today. He grabbed Yellows hand and ran outside with the others close behind. They went the Archery arena.

* * *

><p>Red was still standing at the door of the Hermes cabin; there was no place for them to sleep. They were used to sleeping on the floor but not with this many people around. That was when Blue had the idea of flirting with one of the boys to get them to sleep on the floor and give her his bed. Red on the other hand grabbed her ear and made her sleep on the floor once the cabin was clean that is.<p>

Dawn almost had everything under control with cleaning and almost having everything cleaned until Silena came in, she shook her head and frowned marking something. She then left making everyone hang their head in shame. "So, so close" Travis said with a frown. Connor nodded with the same frown.

"Ambipom?" Gold's Aibo said as he hung from the ceiling, Dawn stared at it.

"Oh come on! With Ambipom's help we could have had this done in no time! Now we will have to take cold showers… do you know how much I HATE cold showers?" Dawn screamed at Gold, he shrunk while she grew and towered over him with fire in the background and her eyes!

Gold gulped and took off running with Dawn and Piplup chasing him. Blue laughed. "So…" Blue said looking around. The cabin looked at her with a confused look. She looked at Red. He was just lying on the floor with Pika on his chest. His hat was pulled down over his eyes and he was snoring.

She made a face and let out a sigh, "Oh well. How about we all go catch Dawn before she kills Gold?" Ethan made a face and let out a sigh.

"Alright," and with that everyone besides Red left to catch them.

* * *

><p>When they caught up to Dawn she was just standing there with a scared look on her face, Gold's face was the same, but he was under something it looked like a giant dog! "What is that?" Blue asked with wide eyes.<p>

Travis and Connor "Oh, that's just a hellhound… by Gold we knew you well!" They said at the same time and laughed as they ran away as fast as they could with the rest of the Hermes cabin.

Dawn, Blue, and Ethan just stood there. Gold wasn't moving; he was staying as still as he could, he would look up at the hellhound once and a while. "Hey you guys!" They turned and saw Percy walk up but as soon as he saw Gold he took out his sword and attacked.

"Whoa!" someone said as he jumped in front of Percy, "It's okay, she's a good girl, and she won't kill. Isn't that right Mrs. O'Leary?" The man said as he looked over at her. She looked up from chewing on a dummy and barked. Gold tried to cover his ears but failed.

"Oh um… do you mind getting her off my brother?" Ethan asked, he was praying he wouldn't but he was glad when Mrs. O'Leary got up. Gold took off running and hide behind Ethan, he let out a sigh but then remembered Dawn wanted to kill him. Dawn stared at him then chased him.

Gold took off running and screaming like a little girl. The others held in a laugh but it failed. Percy was laughing at Gold but then stopped, "oh that's right has anyone seen the new campers that came when we went to clean?" Percy asked.

They all shrugged, "brother," everyone made a weird face as they turned around and saw a big guy walk up. What they all noticed was that he had one eye. Blue told Ethan to pinch her. He did and ended up getting slapped.

"Oh, this is my brother Tyson… he's a Cyclops." Percy said; he smiled as introduced everyone to Tyson. They walked around Camp for a while. They met up with the new kids that were here. The first group who came here was already talking to them. They didn't know how Dawn and Gold got there when they ran the opposite way but Dawn was talking with a girl who looked almost like her with a few differences. Like her clothes, hair, eyes and height.

Next there were twins maybe? They were the same height, hair, but they both had different eyes. The girl had Blue eyes while the boy had brown eyes. She had her hair in a high Pony tail; she wore a white tank top with daisy dukes. She had on black boots that had the soles the shade of hot pink along with her shoe laces. She had a black vest over his shirt and a white cap that had a Pink Pokeball on it.

The boy was wearing a light blue jacket; you could see a black undershirt, a pair of dark jeans, and red shoes. He was wearing a hat just like his sister but it was red and white with a black Pokeball in the middle of it.

There was another boy who seemed to be freaking out a little. He kept on saying that this was impossible and that this is all just a really weird dream. He had short black hair and was wearing glasses over his blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had an orange "Y" on it. Over that he was wearing a blue jacket that had a white collar. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and blue shoes.

"This can't be right… there's no way it is right, the Greek gods died a long time ago, this has to be some messed up joke someone is using on us. Yes that's it!" He was saying. The other boy was just sitting there shrugged.

His sister rolled her eyes and patted the boy with the glasses on his head. "Cheren don't worry so much, I'm sure once you calm down everything with make sense." She said with a smile.

Cheren frowned but also held a small blush on his face. "White this place is pretty much all about the Greek gods! Even the cabins look like temples and not cabins! Shouldn't cabins be made of logs?" Cheren freaked out. White didn't seem fazed by any of it. "Black, what do you think of this place?" Cheren turned and looked over at his friend.

"I think it's pretty cool!" Black said with a stupid grin. He turned and jumped up. "Cilan!" Cilan was taken back when he heard someone shout at him. He turned around and smiled. "Oh. Hello Black, Cheren, I haven't seen you two since you were both at the Striaton Gym, How is Bianca? The last time we saw her was when Iris had just caught Emolga." Cilan explained.

Percy froze at that name but tried to make it so nobody noticed.

"Actually we haven't seen Bianca in a while. Last time I heard she was off to Nimbasa City." Black explained. The two boys were then having a serious chat about Pokemon and food. Cilan seemed to have been in heaven since he went into his Connoisseur mode. It amazed Percy.

"Oh… where's Mr. D?" Percy asked. Paul looked over and shrugged.

"He left a few days ago." Percy just stood there for a second silently cheering to himself.

"Oh… I wonder where." Everyone shrugged and went to doing their own things.

* * *

><p>A tall boy was walking around a beach he didn't know where he was. This boy wasn't a normal boy. No sir. He had long messy tea green hair that was tied back. He was wearing a long sleeve black T-shirt under a white button up shirt. He had on a pair of khaki jeans. He had a pair of green shoes. His hat was black and gray. He had two bracelets on; on his right wrist was a black with gray. His left wrist had a small collection of golden square bracelets. On his belt loop was a chain that had what seemed like a gold cub.<p>

To his side was a purple Pokemon; that he seemed to be talking to. "Purrloin where do you think we are?" He asked. The Pokemon shrugged.

"Purrloin, purr" the cat said as it walked.

"I could tell you where you are." A voice said. The boy turned and looked around. "You are in Manhattan, New York. Come with me and I will take you to our Master." The voice said again.

Purrloin got into a fighting pose but didn't get to attack since its master held his hand out. "May I ask who you are?" The boy asked as he picked up his Pokemon.

"Oh, why my name is Kelli," A very beautiful African American girl with curly born hair walked out. At least that's what most people would see. But this boy saw what she really looks like. She has completely white skin, flaming hair, fangs and one bronze leg. The other was a donkey's leg. And red eyes, Purrloin hissed and jumped down. It got into a fighting stance.

"Kelli, that's a pretty name but it doesn't seem like a name that would fit you." The boy replied. Kelli glared at him.

"Oh and what might your name be?" She asked walking over to him in a seductive motion. He didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius… most people just call me N." He replied. Purrloin looked up at N waiting for an Order. "Who is this Master of yours?" N asked.

"His name is Kronos." Kelli said. N stared at her with a blank face.

"Kronos," N said looking at Purrloin. "What does he have to do with me? I'm simply a traveling trainer." He added not really caring about what was going on. All he wanted to do was find his way home. He felt one of his Pokeballs shake and he placed his hand on it.

'_Zekrom is acting strange; it must have something to do with this… thing'_ N, thought to himself as he looked over at the girl Kelli.

Kelli begun telling N about their goal of taking over Olympus and that he was a demigod. N didn't believe it. "Kelli is telling the truth, please, come with me if you want to know more." N looked over and saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes walk up. To most girls he is handsome and very attractive, besides that ugly scar on his right cheek.

N looked down at Zekrom's Pokeball again and agreed. The both of N's guests smiled as they led him to their Ship. N's eyes widened as he saw all of the Monsters that were on the ship. When they finally reached a room he looked around. He noticed that on the couch was a young girl she had brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She seemed to be asleep.

Kelli rolled her eyes and woke the girl up. She jumped up and let out a yelp. When N saw her eyes it reminded him of someone he knew. She looked around confused and rubbed her left eye and sat up. She let out a small yawn and looked around. Her eyes lit up as she saw Luke, but when she saw Kelli her smile turned into a glare but when she looked at N she tilted her head to the side.

She then looked down at Purrloin and got up. "Aww, that is so cute what is it?" She asked as she ran over and kneeled down in front of it. Purrloin looked away and folded its arms.

"Purr, Purrloin." It said sticking its nose in the air. N chuckled and rubbed Purrloin's head. Luke walked further into the room and to a Coffin, when the girl saw it she felt a shiver go up her spine. N noticed this and looked over at the gold Coffin.

"Why is there a coffin in here?" N didn't seem as scared about it as this girl but he was a little worried.

"This is where Master Kronos is." The girl mumbled as she slowly back up and hide behind N. He wondered how she could sleep in a room with a Coffin yet when she was away she was scared.

"So N, the only thing you have to say is "I swear my Loyalty to Kronos." Kelli told N, he look straight at the Coffin and then at Luke, then Kelli and the girl behind him.

"What will I get for this?" He asked.

Luke grinned, "What you desire." He said. N thought about it for a while then repeated what Kelli had said. Kelli smirked, while the girl behind him frowned.

"Good, Lyra how about you take N to their rooms for now." Kelli pouted but took them to their rooms.

They walked in silence while Lyra played with the hem of her shirt. N wondered what was wrong, "Lyra?" He asked not sure if that's what Luke said or not. Lyra looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. "Why are you here? You don't seem like a person who would join Kronos side."

Lyra frowned, "well… Luke found me when I was out cold and he brought me here, that was a few months ago, I just never left I guess… it might be because I don't know my way around here really." Lyra said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"He also promised that he would help me find my older sister as well as my friends. He said the Olympians had kidnapped them and were planning to use them to completely take over the world that's why Kronos is trying to come back to stop them." She explained there was something in her voice that made N think she didn't believe that at all.

"I see." He said he placed a hand on Zekrom's Pokeball again, "Zekrom that is enough," Lyra seemed confused but didn't say anything.

"This is where you will be staying. There will be sparing lessons to teach you how to fight for the war that is coming up." Lyra frowned but gave him a fake smile. She then turned around and ran off. N frowned and looked around; the room was big enough maybe for him to let out two Pokemon.

He decided to let out Zoroark though. Zoroark looked around and then at N. He tilted his head to the side. "I guess this is our new home for a while until we find out what's really going on here." Zoroark nodded and lay down in a ball by the bed. N chuckled and sat on the bed. Purrloin jumped on and curled in a ball on the pillow. He frowned.

"I miss my room, and my toys." N pouted to himself and then frowned when his Pokemon made fun of him. "Oh shut up you." Zoroark and Purrloin chuckled.

* * *

><p>N spent a while in his room just looking around; he would have to get some stuff to make it feel like home. There was a knock at the door, he growled and went to open it. There was Kelli; she said it was time to start his training. He didn't like being ordered around by a monster like Kelli but he went anyways.<p>

"What kind of Monster are you anyways Kelli? Your eyes and fangs make me think of a vampire but vampires are also described at being beautiful. Something you are not." N said, but he managed to say it in a polite manner. As well as talking way too fast.

"I'm an _Empousa_; vampires got their names from us." Kelli explained. N nodded and walked on. As they reached the arena they watched a demigod fighting with a giant. N frowned as they fought, it seems like the giant is going to win this battle. Zoroark and Purrloin frowned as well.

"Zoroark," N looked over at him and nodded. Kelli seemed confused by what was going on ignored him.

"He's acting like he can understand what that thing is saying." Kelli said mainly to herself.

"Kelli, Luke said that your needed," Lyra said walking up, Kelli smiled and took off. As soon as she was gone Lyra let out a sigh. "She is attractive to someone who doesn't even care for her, after what she did in San Francisco."

N didn't ask as he watched the fighting. "Are you going to fight?" He asked. Lyra shook her head.

"No, I'm not a fighter, if it's a Pokemon battle then yes. But weaponry is not my style; I'm waiting until Luke kicks me out. But I have a feeling that he will use me for something soon." She stared at the fighting then decided to go and get some food.

N started to wonder what Pokemon she had on her or if Luke is using her Pokemon to make her stay here. That thought made N mad. He plan on finding out, he went to find Lyra. Being slim had its rewords when it comes to dodging people… or monsters… He ended up getting lost.

Zoroark laughed at him which made N return him. He let out a breath and went back. They had training for Newbies so he took that, he was amazed at how good he actually was.

* * *

><p>After weeks of training they felt that he was ready for a mission. "N you will go with our group to find Daedalus; he is the creator of the Labyrinth. With the help of the Labyrinth we will be able to get into Camp Half-Blood and start our first big battle." Luke said. N seemed worried but Lyra was simply smiling like an idiot from the couch she was on.<p>

"Don't worry, Lyra will be going with you" Kelli said when N was about to say something. Lyra's smiled turned into a frown.

"Empousa says wha?" Kelli smirked, there were sparks flying as the girls glared at each other.

"Kelli is right; you will be able to lead them to his workshop." Luke said. Lyra let out a sigh and glanced at Luke. He held a grin on his face.

"Oh alright, I will." She said with a frown. She stood up and fixed her dress out. She then left to her room to change. N went to join the group that will be going into this labyrinth. What he learned it will be him, Kelli, Lyra, and a _Dracanae_. Even a Giant was going with them. N didn't like this at all.

Lyra walked up, N noticed that she was indeed wearing a new outfit. She was wearing a pair of overalls with a red shirt. She had on a giant hat. Her socks went to her knees, with a pair of black shoes. Kelli said she looks dorky but Lyra ignored her.

Once they got to the entrance Luke opened it and wished them luck. As they were about to walk in the stopped to see Lyra wasn't moving. She had her arms folded over her chest and staring at Luke.

"I'll go in if you give me my team back!" She held her hand out and waited. Luke glared but reached for something. He handed her a belt that held Six Pokeballs on it. She smiled as she took it and put it on. "Thank you," and with that the team went in.

"It sure is dark here isn't it?" N asked as he looked around.

"That is what this is for." Lyra took a Pokeball and threw it in the air. Out came a flame fox like Pokemon. It had a large bushy tail and a fluffy collar, and a tuff of fur on its head. It was all a cream color but its main body was more of a brown color.

"Why, that is a very different looking Flareon." N said as they walked. Lyra smiled and nodded.

"She's a Shiny Pokemon, and the fire type for my team." Lyra seemed proud by her. Flareon walked ahead sniffing the ground. "Alright Flareon, stay close so you won't get lost" Lyra said. As they walked around the giant was annoyed and wanted to move faster.

Kelli was agreeing with him. Lyra rolled her eyes. "If you remember our goal is to get to the Workshop get the string and come back." Lyra said getting annoyed. She looked head and smirked. _'Just wait, as soon as you fall asleep I'm getting out of here,'_ she thought to herself and let out a silent giggle. As they walked N noticed and wondered if she had a plan up her sleeve. He made a note to keep an eye on her.

"Girl, you better be taking us to the right place!" Kelli hissed; Lyra rolled her eyes again. "Of course I am." They turned left and ended up walking into a trap. Kelli and the Giant took care of it then glared at Lyra, she shrugged and turned back to walk. She made sure they had at least gone through several traps before they all decided to rest for the night.

Flareon started a fire and stayed close to Lyra to keep her warm. Lyra snuggled into Flareon's fur and closed her eyes, Kelli and the others went to sleep. N was taking first watch. Once he heard that their breathing had evened out he looked at Lyra and said "I know you're awake. What are you planning?" Lyra opened her eyes and sat up.

"Shhh," she whispered. N nodded, "Are they asleep?" he nodded again. "Alright, come with me." Lyra got up and returned Flareon for now. N followed her motion and they sneaked off.

"Where are we going?" He asked looking around, everything looked the same to him, and was wondering if Lyra was looking at the same thing he was or not.

"I'm getting out of here; there is no way in Hades I'm going to stay on that ship full of monsters!" Lyra whispered screamed as silent as she could without her voice traveling. If she was able to sneak into the radio tower without being caught by a Rocket member she can sneak away from them… and at least there isn't Silver here to completely strip her! At least she had her normal clothes on under that uniform!

N noticed that her face was turning red and asked what was wrong. She waved it off and looked away. They heard something up ahead and froze. "Um… did you hear a moo?" N asked, Lyra nodded and they both looked at each other with a confused look before walking to it. There was a red Cow that was blocking the way.

"Aww it's a red Cow!" Lyra said as she ran over to it and rubbed its head. N frowned as he looked at the cow.

"But what is it doing here?"

"I have no clue! Ooo maybe it can tell us, Mr. Cow what are you doing here?"

"It's blocking the way so people can't get in." A new voice said, Lyra jumped up and let out a small yelp.

"W-w-who's there?" She looked around and saw someone walk up to her. He was a somewhat tall boy with long messy black hair. He was dressed in nothing but black. He had olive skin as well as black eyes.

"Move," he said and pushed the cow out of the way. Lyra and N followed him and stared at Awe as they saw the fields of red cows.

"Oh wow, I've never seen so many cows before… I didn't know they were red either!" N nodded as they looked around.

"Oh. Do you think they will find us here?" N asked as he turned around and looked back at the entrance. Lyra shook her head and went to catch up with the boy.

"You never told us your name, mine is Lyra. And that's N." Lyra introduced the two. The boy looked over at them then looked ahead.

"Nico Di Angelo." Lyra smiled and placed her hands behind her back.

"How long have you been here Nico?" Nico shrugged and went straight to a house that was there. N had a bad feeling about it. He kept a hand close to his belt just in case. "Well Nico, you look really young, how old are you?" She asked; he looked over at her with a slightly annoyed look.

"Eleven," Nico said; he walked straight to the house. But was cut short by a redneck, he didn't seem to care but also didn't want them to go any further.

"And what do we have here?" A large guy with stark white hair and a cowboy hat said, he had a white beard, a pair of jeans and a "Don't mess with Texas" t-shirt that had a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off.

Lyra made a motion to hide behind N and also reach for her Pokeballs. N pulled one Pokeball off his belt but didn't let it out just yet. "I'm simply passing through; also I wish to make a deal with Geryon." Nico said. The cow boy didn't seem to care much.

"Follow me," he didn't even bother to ask questions. More of just led them to whoever it was this Nico wanted. "My name's Eurytion, I'm a son Ares." He said. Lyra made a face and stopped in her tracks.

"Son of Ares… I know I'm new for all of this stuff but doesn't all of this seem weird?" Lyra asked. The boys turned and looked at Lyra.

"No, this is all real." Eurytion said as he turned back around and walked along. Lyra just stood there and was a rather loud _MOOOOO. _It made her jump and run after the guys. She grabbed onto the back of N's shirt and walked around.

As they reached a barn house, they saw three people. Lyra was glad that there were more people here then this guy. "Hey boss we have some people here who want to see you." Eurytion called. The man turned around to show that he only had one head… connected to three bodies.

Lyra held in a yelp but made sure to hide. She had her hands on all of her Pokeballs and was ready to call all of them out. "Why hello there, my name is Geryon, I am the owner of this here Ranch, and who are you three?" He asked walking down from the porch.

"Nico, Di Angelo."

"N."

"L-l-Lyra…" Lyra peeked out from behind N.

"My, what kind of name is N, it's not even a full name." N glared.

"If you must know my full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius" N said sounding rather annoyed. He was glaring.

"Natural, why isn't that one weird name." N glared narrowed and he grabbed Lyra's arm.

"Let's go, we should get back, I'm pretty sure Kelli will kill us when they wake up and we aren't there…" Lyra yelped she didn't want to go, she reached out and ended up grabbing Nico's wrist, he blushed and looked down.

After an awkward silence N and Lyra ended up staying, they waited with Nico in silence, no one dared to even speak one word. Not even a peep was heard from Zekrom. They head talking and Nico let out a groan, "Percy Jackson!" he hissed, he stood up and went to talk to Geryon the others followed.

Lyra held in a yelp as she saw that two of them weren't humans! One looked like a normal boy and all from above the waist… but below was all goat! Then the other one was huge and he only had one eye! Everyone looked at Nico, N and Lyra and there were gasps.

"Brother look, pretty girl!" The tall one said. Lyra jumped and looked back at him. She waved with a fake smile.

The girl glared at the boy with black hair who just looked away from her. Lyra couldn't help but think he was cute just like how she thought Luke was cute. But yet she had her eyes on a certain red head. She blushed just thinking about it… then all the mean comments that he has said to her came back to her. She let out a pout and folded her arms as she thought about him.

"Stupid red-head jerk." She whispered to herself making N look at her with a weird face.

"Hey Annabeth… doesn't she kind of look like Crystal?" Percy couldn't help but ask a little too loud. Lyra jerked her head to look at Percy and narrowed her eyes.

Annabeth jabbed Percy in the ribs and told him to shut up, "As I was saying Mr. Jackson, I am a business man." Geryon said.

"Then do business with me!" Nico snapped; Geryon ignored him, after talking to Percy some more they got on a little train.

He talked about business and that was something Lyra wasn't interested in, so she ignored it. N on the other hand listened to everything, she had no clue why. She learned that the other was paying attaching as well. She let out a sigh and decided to listen… the bad thing about that was. As soon as she did Geryon decided to show his true colors and decided to betray them as soon as Nico had tried to follow him to do business.

"You, my boy will be good pay, the rest of you besides Lyra and N can go, someone had paid for you four to get out through this place in one piece." Geryon said, Percy snapped and started to attack, he was blocked by Eurytion.

"Orthus," Geryon smirked as the two headed down attacked everyone on the little train. N managed to jump out of the way and throw a Pokeball. Out came a giant Ice cream cone with two heads.

"Vanilluxe," It said. Everyone stopped what they were doing (As in screaming and trying to fight Geryon or Eurytion), and just stared at it.

"Um… don't mean to be rude but… WHAT IS A DOUBLE SCOOP ICE CREAM CONE GOING TO DO?" Nico screamed with a glare on his face.

N and Vanilluxe stood there and both hung their heads in shame. "Well you don't have to be so mean about it, Nico." N pouted but then shook his head, "Alright we will prove what a double scoop ice cream cone can do! Use Frost Breath!" N said as he pointed to Orthus.

It did as it was told but somehow it ended up hurting itself and went flying back and into N. Needless to say they were both out cold. There was a silent pause before Geryon waved his hand and Orthus went back to growling down at Tyson and Grover.

"Oh wow… I have never seen an attack fail like that… Okay I have… by Ethan a lot… but at least Ethan put up a fight! This guy went down with nothing!" Lyra complained. Percy, Grover and Annabeth nodded to each other. This was the girl Crystal was talking about.

Percy then made a bet with Geryon but made a mistake to by not swearing it on something, Lyra wasn't sure. Percy left Eurytion tied the others up and set them on the porch as Geryon decided to cook. Lyra and Annabeth leaned on each other while the boys just sort of laid there and stayed quiet.

* * *

><p>"So, you're Lyra?" Annabeth asked Lyra nodded.<p>

"How do you know my name… um Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded.

"Yea, and A small group of people talk about you, mainly my brother, but I don't think he knows he's talking about you." Lyra tilted her head to the side.

"Who's your brother and how does he know me?" Lyra asked. Annabeth wiggled a little so she could look at Lyra.

"His name is Silver, he has long bright red hair and pretty silver eyes." Lyra fell over.

"Really! Silver! He actually found a family! That's so great! I'm glad… is he happy…?" Lyra asked; she had a soft smile on her face as she asked about him. Annabeth noticed that Silver had almost the same look on his face… besides when he's saying mean things about her.

"He seems to be happy… Say, you don't look like you would be a daughter of Ares like Crystal is." Annabeth said. Eurytion who wasn't listening until he heard Ares started to listen to the girls as they talked about it.

"No… this monster Kelli said that I was or at least smell like a human but a human that could see through the mist… what's this Mist thing she was talking about?" Annabeth explained to her what the mist was and Lyra made an "O" face.

"Is it normal for a demigod to have… um siblings that's not part god?" She asked looking down; Annabeth nodded and gave a tiny smiled.

"I have two little brothers from my father and step mom." Lyra noticed and looked down.

They were really the only ones who talked, but Grover and Tyson would say some things, Nico was being Emo and to himself. While N… he was still kind of out cold at the moment. Purrloin came out of its Pokeball and woke N up. He looked around Purrloin returned back into its Pokeball.

"What'sgoingon?Wherearewe?Wasthatalljustadream?WhereareallofmyPokemon?" Everyone turned to look at N and stared wide eyes at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think? Please don't be mad I had Lyra on the titans side in the beginning... well she wasn't really on their side. She never officially joined! Who was excited to see Nico? I know my sister was XD. Still, if you have any ideas on who you want to be in which cabin just give me a shout out! I will gladly see what I can do! <strong>

**But for now, please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ZXCVBNMEM: Yay Lyra XD and Ash and Red are brothers, in my stories. **

**Kirino Tsuki: We all love him anyways XD Yes it can we just didn't get to see it.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Percy Jackson.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>What'sgoingon?Wherearewe?Wasthatalljustadream?WhereareallofmyPokemon?" Everyone turned to look at N and stared wide eyes at him.<em>

"N, slow down we have no clue what you are saying!" Everyone said at the same time. N stopped talking and tilted his head to the side and repeated it at a slower pace. Annabeth answered all of his questions.

"Oh…. Where is Jackson?" N asked as he sat up, He glared at the ropes. "Untie us!" He ordered, to everyone it seemed like he was used to giving out orders. It made Annabeth watch him more when he is free… or when they are all free from this rope.

They grew silent after a while. Well besides N who kept on demanding they untie him or he would get this Team Plasma to attack them. They didn't respond; Percy came back as the sun was starting to set. He was out of breath but he was proud he had finished the task without hurting the Water Nymph.

Geryon didn't look like he was going to keep his word though, but the dog did seem to take a liking to Grover as it was about to bite Grover's ear Percy was angry. Geryon said "Eurytion, take care of this for me." Geryon went back to flipping burgers and it made N frown as well as Grover.

"Nah, I don't wanna."

"What! Why not?"

"Because, I hate you picking fights and making me fights for you, I'm tired of dying for you."

"Fine! I'll fight myself!" Geryon threw the oven over and attacked Percy, he was able to dodge and stab Geryon in the middle chest. He didn't die. He just laughed, "Foolish boy! I have three hearts! I can't die like that!" Percy pulled his sword out and then took off inside the house.

"Wait!" Everyone shouted. They wanted to see the battle, heck even N wanted to see it, with him being the tallest. (Besides Tyson), he was able to lean over and watched as Geryon walked into the house.

After a little while Percy came outside. Annabeth, Grover, Tyson all cheered. N just stared in awe. As Percy untied them with Eurytion's help. Once everyone was untied Percy was still sort of in hero mode and told him to either take care of the animals but Eurytion didn't complain, he said he would change things around here and smirked when he thought about being Geryon's boss.

"That sounds like a plan; I'll enjoy having him do all the work." He smirked as he rubbed his dogs head. Percy looked at Nico, N and Lyra.

"Why don't you three come with us?" Percy said.

"No way! I'm not going anywhere with you Jackson!" Nico hissed, he turned around and left. Lyra and N glanced at each other.

"I'm going as well," N said as he turned around "besides, I can't go with you. You Demigods are my enemies," he added, he turned his head to look at them and it was a strange face, it looked… scary, insane maybe or boarder line evil? Lyra didn't know.

"What are you talking about N?" Annabeth asked.

N's look saddened a little as he said "I'm on the side of the Titan Kronos. It's too late for me; Lyra hasn't made the deal yet. Take her with you," And left. Lyra just stood there with a frown on her face.

She looked at everyone then let out a sigh, "N wait!" she was about to chase after him when Percy grabbed her arm.

She looked at Percy with sad eyes, "If you're really in Kronos army then how about you fight me now!" Percy said as he pulled his sword (Which Lyra and N found out was named Riptide), and got ready to fight.

N glanced back at him and had a hallow look on his face. His eyes were glazed over as if he was a different person. "I'm not going to fight you Percy Jackson, you see. That isn't my role, my role is something else, and maybe it was to keep Lyra safe until you got here… or maybe not. But I also know that I need to find my team," he turned back to them and left.

Annabeth, Percy and Grover just stood there then glanced at Lyra. Annabeth was sort of mad at Lyra.

"You saw Luke?" Annabeth snapped.

"Yes," Lyra said tilting her head to the side; she didn't know what was so bad about that but noticed that Annabeth and Luke had a past together.

"Um, Annabeth how about we go talk to Nico!" Percy said and pulled Annabeth away, Grover then quickly explained why it's best not to bring Luke's name up around Annabeth; Lyra nodded and sat down at the Picnic table while everyone did something.

Grover decided to join her, he first asked her a few questions, she answered the, the best she could, he nodded and came to decided that she was one of those mortals who were special. He then decided to tell her about camp. And about all of the campers that were there. Lyra smiled when he talked about Silver. She giggled when she heard Grover say that he did some funny stuff. It was unlike Silver, but also rather unlike them to see Pokemon around, that's the one thing she noticed. Sure she has seen a few Pokemon roaming the streets but they were well hidden so not many other people saw them.

"Oh, so I'm guessing if your Crystals sister you must have Pokemon just like she does!" Lyra nodded with a smile. She jumped up from her seat and spun around once, in each hand she held three Pokeballs. She tossed them all up in the air and out in blue lights was her team.

There was a medium side dinosaur Pokemon, it had one leaf on its head, Buds around its neck, with red eyes. It Licked Lyra's cheek, and said in a happy voice "Bayleaf!"

There was also a little Pokemon that reminded Grover of a smaller version of Ash's and Reds Pikachu. It smiled and said "Pichu!" Grover also noticed that it was different for it had three spikes on its right ear.

After Pichu there was her Flareon that N had met. Grover didn't know at that time it would be the first time he has seen a Shiny Pokemon. Then of course there were more. Like a rather tiny spider that had six yellow legs that had a black stripe on them. There were sports on its abdomen that resembled a face. On its head was a white horn. It also had pink mandibles.

"Spinarak!" It said as it crawled up Lyra's leg and rested on her giant white hat. She smiled and looked at her other Pokemon.

A ghost like Pokemon was in front of Lyra and held a smile on its face. It had a dark bluish-green colored body that was like a dress, around its neck was a red necklace; it also had flowing hair that had pinkish-purple tips. Its eyes were yellow and red. Its name was Misdreavus.

Last there was a tall bird with a long neck, and long legs. Red feathers underneath their silver coat, just by looking at it Grover was scared. He looked for Percy so he could… oh maybe SAVE HIM! Tyson on the other hand thought the bird was pretty and a toy.

"Pretty metal birdy!" he said. Grover backed away from him.

"Skarmory!" It shouted as Tyson got close.

"Oh Skar it's alright," Lyra said as she rubbed "Skar's" head. Just then Percy and Annabeth came back. She seemed calm but as soon as she saw Spinarak she screamed so loud it made Percy cover his ears. Spinarak looked at Annabeth from where it was laying. Both of its faces turned to a glare and it pounced.

"Spinarak nooooooooooo!" Lyra screamed, but it was too late, it had landed on Annabeth's face, she started to run and scream. Everyone freaked out; Nico joined the party just to see what was going on. He then tried to hold back a laugh. Lyra was finally able to return Spinarak and then got yelled at by Annabeth.

"Do you not know that spiders are out to get children of Athena?" Lyra shook her head and asked why. Annabeth told her the story between her mother and Arachne. Lyra understood then and said sorry.

"Oh… well now I know this little guy hates Silver so much and instead of fighting his Pokemon he always attacks Silver." Lyra said with a smile. It soon turned into a rather evil smile. "Heh, heh, heh I now know what to do if he ever makes fun of my hat!"

There was a pause before they let out a sigh; they then decided to go to Hephaestus, since he was the one who could help them on this quest. But that wasn't until the next morning. As the sun set they went to the back of the house where there was a tank. Nico dropped some food and drinks and said something that Lyra couldn't understand, the sky got a lot darker… and a cold feeling washed over everyone. "Show me, Bianca Di Angelo!" Nico shouted. A group of spirits came but none of them looked like people… then a spirit stepped forward and took a sip and tasted the food. "Minos!" Nico shouted. He glared at Minos.

"Sorry my lord… I couldn't help myself I wanted to see what I looked like again." Minos moved out of the way and another spirit came up, it took a drink and ate the food like Minos did. IT soon started to shape like someone. She looked just like Nico; she wore silver which Annabeth whispered was like the hunters of Artemis.

"Hello Percy." The girl said. She then looked at Nico. "Nico," She reached for him and tried to touch his face but it failed.

"Bianca!" Nico then started to talk to her but she frowned, and shook her head.

"Nico, you must realize, holding grudges is the fatal flaw for the children of Hades. Please, Percy isn't the reason I died, I risked my life to save the others. So forgive Percy, and please, don't try to bring me back." Bianca said.

Nico seemed upset, Bianca then had a look of panic, "Nico, you summoned too many spirits, it is attracting him, we must go. Please do not do this anymore or he will come for you." Nico looked tired as Bianca and all the other spirits left. They decided to go to sleep there. Even though it was hard to fall asleep, Lyra and Annabeth got the bed while the boys took the couch and chairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey Green, where the Hades are you we need to train!" Blue shouted as she walked around the camp with Silver, for some reason he has been having a sneezing fit. She looked down at him, he hated that she was taller than he was. "I wonder who's talking about you… it might be your dad!"<p>

Silver froze for a second before he went back walking. "Yeah, sure I will believe that when I see it… achoo." Blue smirked.

"Or it might be that girl you're always talking about what was her name again… hmm Luna… Lydia…" Blue trailed off thinking about it. Until Green snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Lyra you troublesome women." He said into her hair. She giggled and pushed him away.

"Lyra. Yeah that's it! She's talking to you! Aww that's so sweet!" Blue giggled as she grabbed Greens wrist and walked to the training area.

Silver and Green ended up being sparing partners. It was a rather bad pair up on Chiron's end. He watched as Silver and Green went at it, they fought like they were really going to kill each other. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from Blue!" Silver snapped.

"Why would I listen to a little thief like you huh punk?" Green shot back as their swords collided.

"That's funny for you to say something like that since you're a son of Hermes and if I remember Hermes is not only the god of messages but also thieves!" Green growled and slashed at Silver. He dodged by jumping back, he fell into a crouch before he charged forward and slashed at Green. He managed to dodge but he ended up taking a small slash on his chest.

Silver smirked, as Green's face started to turn red with anger and he attacked. Of course all good sparing lessons have to come to an end… before they actually end up killing each other. Castor and Pollux both had grape and strawberry vines wrap around them so they wouldn't kill each other.

"Hey, we still need you two alive so don't get any weird ideas about killing each other." Pollux said.

"He's right, besides. You can save all of your anger for when the real battle comes!" Castor said with a grin, Silver nodded while Green gave Silver one more glare and looked away.

The twins let them go and they went to their cabins. Malcolm patted Silver on the shoulder. "Nice, you were able to gaze him." Silver smirked, as more people trained, Malcolm taught his cabin mates a better way to battle with sword while Annabeth was gone on her first quest that she was leading. It was the first time a Child of Athena led a quest like this. They were wishing her the best of luck.

* * *

><p>Weeks later Annabeth alone had returned, and the Athena cabin had attacked her with hugs and asking her what happened. She was depressed, she had told them what had happened after they had seen the god of the forge, and they went to one of his islands and split up. Percy went his own way to stop the Telekhines, and then there was an eruption. She hasn't seen Percy since then.<p>

"Silver… can we talk?" Annabeth asked still kind of shaken up. Silver nodded, and they walked to the big house. "We ran into a human girl… she was goofy, rather cheerful. And had a white puffy hat." She said.

Silver glanced down at her, "and…?" He hid the fact that he was starting to get excited about hearing that he might see Lyra.

"She had a stupid spider with her!" Silver felt a shudder run down his back at the mention of that spider.

"I hate that thing, it always attacks me, and I can't wait to kill it." A blue light came from a Pokeball on Silver's belt to revel Weavile. He nodded and ran ahead of them a little.

"Ah, so you do know who I am talking about, she was an odd ball. She didn't really like the fact that this was all real… but once we got to Lord Hephaestus sent her to Percy's house since she can't come into the camp. I'm pretty sure her and Paul were freaked out when they saw her sitting in their living room." Annabeth let out a small laugh but she was still frowning.

"Oh um well yeah, I don't know anyone else with a big puffy hat." Silver replied. Annabeth nodded.

"Well, I should let you talk to Chiron now." Silver said; he left Annabeth to deal with it. He went back to the cabin, where his brothers and sisters were all waiting to hear the news.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Lily asked jumping up and down. Silver explained that it wasn't anything important only something about a rival. Silver mumbled and sat down on his bed.

The cabin talked about new training styles and how they could most likely make armor for all of the Pokemon, besides the ones that were strong enough to not need protection. "Beckendorf will be glad to make them," Before they could decide that that is what they are going to do Lily jumped up and took off towards the door. Trip grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Down Lily, we have to wait for Annabeth to get back so we will know what's going on." Lily pouted.

"Weavile!" Everyone looked over to see Weavile jump off the bed and run to the door as it opened. Annabeth walked in, her face gloomy, she walked to her bed and sat down.

Weavile jumped on her bed and snuggled up to her; she glanced down at him and rubbed his head. Weavile smiled and started to… purr? Silver glared at him but let it go with a warning. Annabeth told her cabin when they will hold the funeral soon.

The cabin grew to silence as the news really sunk in. There was now a rather sad aura around the room that the Pokemon didn't seem to like very much.

Servine wrapped itself around Trip while Froslass sat close to Paul with a frown on her face. They were quiet for a while longer until there was a knock on the door. Servine opened the door with Vine whip to show that Blue was standing there, she looked around and frowned.

"Sitting around being depressed won't bring him back; we still have training, and other camp activities." She said as she walked in and sat next to Silver, she wrapped her arm around leaned her head on his. She whispered something that made a small smile crawl onto his lips. It turned back into a frown as he pushed Blue away.

"Go away Blue!" Silver said she just grinned and threw a pillow at him, because he didn't expect it he fell off the bed, "BLUE!" Silver shouted, Blue let out a little yelp as she shot up and took off out the door.

"Well Silver, you just got defeated by a daughter of Demeter." Paul smirked. Silver glared.

"Weavile let's go," Silver said as he got up and took off after Blue with Weavile right behind him. The Athena cabin followed just for the fun of it to see Silver get covered with vines. They found them going into the forest, and followed. She was most likely taking them to the labyrinth entrance.

Beckendorf was with the Hephaestus cabin making sure all the traps are set up. Silena Beauregard and some of her sisters were there as well. "Hey Annabeth, I'm sorry. We all will miss Percy." Beckendorf said with a frown.

He was a big very cool guy; he was the best forger in his whole cabin. He also had a huge crush on Silena but that's "hush, hush." As Annabeth talked with Silena the rest of the Athena cabin talked with Beckendorf about making armor for the Pokemon. He smirked.

"Well of course I would love to! What kind of a forger would I be if I passed that up?" He asked.

Everyone smirked at his excitement. But it was cut short as they were all called for dinner. In the evening they were going to burn his shroud.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was up early, they went about their business as normal, Clarisse was nowhere to be seen like she always did. They ate together, trained. And played, Yellow walked around there was a little girl sitting by the fire poking at it. Yellow tilted her head to the side and decided to go talk to the girl; she had to be the youngest Demigod here!<p>

"Excuse me," Yellow said as she gave the girl a sweet smile. She looked up. She was indeed young. She looked like an eight year old girl with mousy-brown hair and "warm and cozy" eyes of fire. She wears a simple brown dress or robes with a scarf wrapped around her head. "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" She asked as she sat down.

"I'm tending to the Hearth," the little girl said, she held wisdom in her voice and she seemed very mature for her age. "Amarillo del Bosque Verde, it is nice to meet you, my name is Hestia, and I am the goddess of the hearth, the home." She said. Yellow was shocked. What she knew about Hestia was that she was the oldest goddess.

"Lady Hestia, it is nice to meet you." Yellow said, she got up and bowed. Hestia smiled and let out a small giggle.

They talked for a while mainly about what was to come. Yellow didn't fully understand but she smiled and said "Lady Hestia, you have the help of me and all of my friends, as well as our Pokemon and the power of the Viridian Forest." She sounded so proud but knowing the fact that there will be a war she felt scared.

"You have been through a lot my dear, this will be difficult for you, and you have such a kind heart and dislike fighting." Yellow frowned and stared into the fire. "But you will have plenty friends with you once the time comes." She added.

"Lady Hestia. When this is all over… do you think we will be able to return home?" Yellow asked. Hestia gave her a small smile as she stood up.

"I'm will not tell you, but please, don't keep that on your mind." Yellow nodded and said goodbye to Hestia as she went to join her cabin.

"Hey Yellow where have you been?" Lee asked with a smile as she came up.

"Oh, I was talking to Lady Hestia," Yellow said. Lee gave her a confused look but it soon turned into a frown.

"Oh… come on, it's time," Lee said as the Apollo cabin went to meet everyone else for the funeral.

* * *

><p>The cabins sat down in fold out chairs in their cabin sections and Chiron came onto the stage with Annabeth. Chiron spoke some words then let Annabeth say some words.<p>

"He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He..." Annabeth started but stopped when she stared off in one direction. "HE'S RIGHT THERE!" She pointed to someone; everyone looked and cheered as they saw Percy standing there. Everyone (Besides the Ares cabin, Plus Paul and Silver) Cheered as they got up and ran to the boy and attacked him with questions and hugs. It was mainly Annabeth though.

When she noticed, she backed off her face turning as red as Silver's hair. All of her brothers glared at Percy as Annabeth backed away. Chiron then decided that Percy should talk more inside the big house and told all of the campers to do whatever. The campers agreed and left. But not before the Athena boys glared at Percy one last time and left.

"Aww, it seems you boys have taken a liken to your sister," Crystal teased, she was manly teasing Silver. Which Blue gladly helped with, Green grinned as he watched his girlfriend tease her "Younger brother." Percy and Annabeth walked up after a while and the glares started back up, but with one glare from Annabeth they looked away.

"We are going back in," Percy said. Annabeth's face turned into a glare and she punched Percy in the arm. "OW!"

"But first we are going to see Ms. Jackson, she is most likely worried sick about Percy," Silver's looked straight at his sister. She met his eyes and knew that he wanted to come, even if that meant he will be coming with them and might attract trouble. She shook her head. His silver eyes narrowed.

"Annabeth—" She cut him off before he could say anything else.

"No Silver, we can't just let you come because you want to see that mortal girl, what will happen if you have to end up coming into the labyrinth with us. It will be too dangerous."

Now Percy was confused at that, he looked over at Annabeth with a confused look, "wait, what mortal… Lyra?" He asked sounding confused. Annabeth sent him a glare.

"You know where my sister is!" she screamed, she grabbed Percy's Shirt and lifted him up, a glare burning in her eyes. "Where is she Jackson?" Percy's eyes widened as he realized she could get just as mad as her father and he sure was glad that her sister was mortal.

"Um, well…" Percy stated to say until Gold grabbed Crystal by the waist and pulled her away from him. She hissed and glared.

It kind of scared everyone. Clarisse walked up and glared at Percy as did Green. It didn't take Percy long to realize that even if Crystal and Green weren't here his first year they already hate his living guts. Just like the rest of the Ares cabin.

"You two cannot come, like I said, it will be way too dangerous so just stay put." Annabeth said. They had to leave so they waved and went to join Argus so he could drive them to his mother's apartment.

Silver noticed that no one was watching him and he smirked he sneaked away from the others and when he was out of sight from the Nymphs and campers he let out Honchkrow and told him to follow the fan. Honchkrow nodded and took off once Silver had a hold of its legs.

* * *

><p>Silver was glad that Honchkrow was able to make it all the way to Manhattan and still be able to keep out of sight. The one problem now was how he was going to get in and see her. He landed on the roof and took out his Pokegear. But then froze when he realized he still didn't have the idiot's number.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He jumped and spun around to see Annabeth, she looked pissed but she let out a breath and smirked. "I wonder how no one noticed you were able to get out like you did. That Honchkrow is pretty sneaky." Silver smirked.

"All you need to know is that I was raised to be sneaky," Annabeth nodded and motioned for him to come.

"You do realize you have to come now," Silver kept his smirk.

"It's a lot better than being stuck in the same place. Besides, this could be fun," Annabeth stopped and gave him a warning.

"Silver, you weren't here when Clarisse had come back from her missing to scout out the Labyrinth last winter, she bought back Chris Rodriguez, he's a son of Hermes… he went to join Kronos' army and he was sent into the Labyrinth. He was found in Arizona by Clarisse. He had gone insane because of that place. It was made to trick Demigods to lead them to their deaths." Silver nodded.

"That's why we are here in Manhattan… to find another _mortal girl_." The way she said that made Silver think she was either jealous or hated this girl. He chose both, and followed his sister inside.

"Annabeth, welcome back," a very sweet voice said, As they came into view he could smell sugar, chocolate and everything else that reminded him of a candy shop. He noted that she has a warm smile, long straight brown hair with a few gray strands in it, but she didn't look old at all. She had sparkly blue eyes. "Oh, who's your new friend?" she asked as she saw Silver. Lyra turned her head and she almost dropped her cup.

"Silver!" She jumped up and pretty much tackled him to the ground. Percy and his mother laughed as Annabeth smirked.

"Get off of me!" Silver said as he pushed the hyper girl off. She grinned and poked at him just to make sure it was the real Silver.

"Ah, I see Lyra here knows this boy." The older women said. She got from her seat and went to help Lyra up. Percy helped Silver, the women then shook Silver's hand. "Hi, my name is Sally Jackson, I'm Percy's mother."

"Silver, I'm Annabeth's brother." He said.

"Why, I never seen children of Athena have silver eyes and red hair. It's different." Sally said.

Silver nodded, "I get that a lot…" he looked away tensing slightly and avoiding eye contact. He wasn't used to being around parents… much less parents who were too happy.

"Would you like something to drink?" Silver shook his head. Sally made a face as if thinking if he needed anything to help him feel welcome. "How about something to eat, I bet your hungry."

"Honchkrow!" Sally jumped at that, she looked around then at the window to show that Silver's Honchkrow was standing there, wings at full length and cheering for food.

"Oh, well hello there." Silver took his bag off and reached for something. He pulled out a jar of Honchkrow's food and opened it and placed it down next to him. Honchkrow ate happily and ignored what everyone said.

Percy had gone to make a call leaving Silver, Annabeth, Lyra and Sally alone in the living room. Annabeth didn't look too happy about Percy talking to _her _but she didn't say anything. Lyra was sitting next to Silver and asking him a lot of different questions about Camp-half blood and what it was like. She also asked about Crystal, Gold and Ethan. He didn't like answering the part about Ethan.

Sally just listened with a smile on her face; she turned the TV on and watched whatever was on. "Idiot how hard is it to get this though your thick head, Crystal's father is Ares while Gold's and Ethan's father is Hermes!" He hissed, trying to get it into her head. She shook her head.

"There's no way! Crystal wouldn't hurt a fly!" Lyra defended, she didn't like that one bit.

"Well she is and besides, I have seen her beat Gold up plenty of times before," he replied. Lyra glared.

"Nope, you lie." She folded her arms and looked away.

"Actually Crystal is a Daughter of Ares." Annabeth replied. Lyra gasped.

Lyra frowned and thought about it.

"_Crystal, your home yay, I made you some hot chocolate!" A four year old Lyra said as she ran up to her older sister with a hot cup of cocoa, she tripped and ended up spilling it all over Crystal. She let out a scream and ended up bonking Lyra on the head making Lyra cry._

_Five year old Lyra and six year old Crystal were at the park of New Bark Town. Lyra and Ethan played together while Gold and Crystal played. They stopped playing so they could have lunch. They each had a sandwich each, with a juice pouch, and two cookies. Gold ate both of his cookies but was still hungry and wanted more. He saw that Crystal hadn't touched her cookies so he smirked; when she wasn't looking he took both of them and ate them as soon as she reached for them. She glared at Gold and beat him up._

"Lyra?" Everyone called at the same time, she jumped and frowned.

"I can see my sister as a daughter of Ares now… All I had to do was think back to when we were little…" Tears were streaming down her face as she said this. She should have seen it coming; she just thought her sister had anger issues.

"Well, Lyra we are about to leave, do you think you will be okay here with my mom? I'm sure you two will have fun." Percy said with a smile. Lyra frowned and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"I want to come! I love adventures!" She protested. "Besides, I can protect myself with my Pokemon!"

"No way, if you get hurt and Crystal finds out do you know who she will blame? Me, so you're not going!" Silver snapped; they both glared at each other.

"Ah young love," Sally said with a smile. Annabeth and Percy laughed as Silver's and Lyra's faces turned red.

They looked away from each other faces still red. They had managed to get Lyra to stay, they had Blackjack and two of his friends take them to where they needed to go. Silver wasn't too sure about it but went with it. It felt weird.

"Don't worry Silver you're not going to fall off." Annabeth said, then added "At least you're not scared of heights," Silver nodded and looked ahead. They landed after a while and walked the rest of the way.

"You do know Chiron is going to be mad at you when we get back right?" Percy asked. Silver shrugged.

"Oh well, I don't like staying in once place for a long time," He replied.

Annabeth rolled her eyes; they stopped in front of some people dressed as statures. Silver narrowed his eyes then looked at Annabeth.

"Why are we in front of statues?"

"They aren't statues, they are humans dressed as statues… haven't you seen something like this in Japan?" Silver shook his head and was starting to feel stupid, he looked at them and glared. He hated that they were all gold. He hated that color with every fiber of his being.

"Stupid Gold." He became very interested in his boots at that moment. Annabeth looked at him and frowned. She made a note to talk to him about his hated of gold later.

"Hey," Silver glanced up to see that the girl they were staring at had jumped down, she led them to the building and waited as she changed and got the gold paint off of herself. She came into view a little while later. Silver could still see the gold in her hair as could Percy and Annabeth.

"Well then take us to this entrance you have seen." Annabeth said. Rachel led them to the entrance and showed them. Sure enough it was the indeed the mark of Daedalus.

"I've tried to open it but nothing happens." She explained.

"Well of course, mortals can't open it." Annabeth said as she pressed it. The doors opened. They entered and Silver looked around the best he could. It was dark, besides the light from behind them.

"Well then, led on." Annabeth said with a glare. Rachel nodded and started to walk forward. "Don't forget stay close," She added mainly to Silver who was about to turn a corner. He looked at Annabeth and nodded.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

They just walked straight, when Rachel asked if they could see the light up ahead they frowned. They didn't know what she was seeing, she then froze they were caught by Luke's army, they tried to fight.

Annabeth and Percy weren't sure Silver was ready for it but he seemed to be holding up… besides the fact that he was using a normal knife. It didn't do much. They ended up being caught.

They were taken to a room and Annabeth and Rachel ended up being the source for making them go and not attack. Silver and Percy glared, their weapons were taken away but little did they know was that Silver still had his Pokemon.

They were taken to an arena where Percy was forced to fight. Annabeth would be next then Silver and Rachel. They all weren't too keen to fighting to the death. Or having to watch, as a giant kill a Centaur, it reminded them of Chiron.

What was killing Percy was that he couldn't help of they would kill his friends. Annabeth pointed to someone in the stands and told Silver who it was. He took a good look at him the best he could.

He had such a healthy glow, a kind of glow people shouldn't really have. He has short white had with a few gray streaks. He was wearing a chiton and a Toga as a cape. His eyes were blue like the children of Hermes.

Silver then glanced around the room and froze when he saw the one person he hasn't seen in years. The man was wearing a black suit that had a big red R over his left breast, short brown hair that had a red hint to it. And black eyes. His skin was pale. He had a muscular build to him. Silver's eyes widened as he looked at the man.

The man looked down at Silver and their eyes met. The man frowned as he saw him. He wasn't expecting to see him here, vice versa. "Silver, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked. She looked up to see who Silver was staring at and instantly knew. "Your father…" she said not really asking. Silver nodded and frowned.

"Why is he here? Wouldn't he be on the Olympians side?" She asked. Silver looked down ashamed.

"No, he's evil." He said it with as much hatred as he could find into his voice. They turned back to find that Percy had just killed the monster. The giant that was sitting next to Luke he was yelling at Percy for not waiting for his OK to kill it. Then he had another fighter come and fight. They realized that he was a Demigod as well. They frowned Percy didn't try any major attacks that would hurt him. Instead he used defense and managed to knock him down.

The giant stood and ordered Percy to kill him. Instead Percy helped him up and told the giant to come fight him instead. The Giant did just that. Luke was the judge and he was glad about that, the boy Ethan Nakamura took Percy's advice and got out of the way. He ran to stand by Silver, Annabeth and Rachel.

They watched Percy slash at the giant but there was no luck at killing it. It always reformed because it was on the earth, Annabeth and Silver already find a way to kill him but didn't say anything but leave it to Percy.

He went into Monkey mode and climbed up some chains that had skulls on it. Antaeus (Silver and Rachel had learned his name a little too late). Had tried to climb up and attack Percy, which was what he was waiting for. He cut the chains with Riptide which made Antaeus get tangled up. He was a good ways away from the ground.

"Let lord Antaeus down!" Luke screamed at Percy, he smirked and did as he told by killing Antaeus instead.

There was an outrage and Percy took this time to make a run for it with his friends. He pulled Ethan with them, they looked back to find that Silver was still standing there looking at his father with a frown. Annabeth grabbed his hand and pulled along, they just ran as fast as they could and as far as they could until they couldn't hear the army anymore.

* * *

><p>They stopped so they could catch their breaths. Percy turned to Silver and shouted in a whisper. "Why didn't you run when we did? If Annabeth didn't stop to pull you along you could have been caught and killed!"<p>

"Percy!" Annabeth said but he didn't listen.

"We should have made you go back to camp as soon as Annabeth found you! For a son of Athena you sure don't think well do you?"

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed making him look at her.

"What?" He asked annoyed. She glared at him.

"My father was there." Silver said in a hollow voice. Percy felt stupid and guilty as he looked at silver. His eyes showed how hollow he felt.

"Oh… Silver… I'm sorry." Silver glared at Percy.

"Shut up," Silver snapped and turned to Ethan. "Why were you there anyways? If you're a Demigod then shouldn't you know that they are our enemies and will do anything to kill our parents' home?" He asked; you could hear the anger in his voice as well as the sadness and betrayal he felt at that moment.

Ethan glared. "What good are the Olympians if they don't care to claim you? I was forced to stay in the Hermes cabin for a long time until I decided to leave! Do you know how cramped that cabin is!" He replied. Percy knew but Silver and Annabeth didn't. They were both claimed at birth (Yet Silver didn't know and ended up getting claimed again).

Ethan glared at them then decided to turn and run in a different direction. Percy tried to stop him but it was too late. He was gone with the power of this Labyrinth. They decided to make camp here for the night. Silver took first watch and stared at the fire while. He glanced over at the others and closed his eyes. He thought about why his father would be with the titans now when he had decided to dispatch Team Rocket.

He let out Weavile and told him what had happened. Weavile frowned and snuggled close to Silver to help him keep warm and comfort him. Silver spent the rest of his watch rubbing Weavile's head and staring at the fire. Annabeth woke up and tapped his shoulder. He looked at her and went back to staring at the fire.

"Go to sleep, I'll take watch now." Silver didn't reply. Weavile looked up and nudged for him to go to sleep. Silver let out a sigh and leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes.

He wasn't able to go to sleep and he was getting tired of listening to light snoring and the crackling of the fire, he let out a soft breath and said "That was the first time I saw my father in a few years. The last time I saw him I was small, Weavile was still a Sneasel. As well as before I met Lyra. I had only known Crystal and Gold at the time. He was sick at the time, but he still managed to save me from a fire.

When we were out of the fire he passed out. At the time I didn't want to accept the fact he was my father at all… I always picked having a family just liked Gold's. Being full of people and Pokemon that loved me… but once Green knocked some sense into me I accepted it and had my Ursaring take him to one of my hidden bases. That's when I met Lyra and Ethan for the first time when I went to look for my father. Never expected him to be here of all places." Annabeth frowned and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that when you do find him… he is our enemy now…" She frowned and looked at the fire. She told him that about her past, it wasn't anything like his. Or even close to being as sad, she had known who her parents were; she had lived with her father for seven years of her life, until she ran away. And that their mother had helped her. She then smiled and looked at Silver.

"I'm sure Athena had watched over you the whole time as well Silver, so you still had someone to watch you."

Silver thought about it, he didn't remember much about when he was around five, but he remembered some of six, he mainly remembered Blue helping him a lot. Maybe Athena had helped both Blue and Silver to escape from the masked man. His face instantly paled at the thought of him. If his father was here then it had to mean the masked man of Ice will be here as well.

He felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of the Masked Man. "I just hope that man won't be a part of the Titan's army as well." Silver mumbled. Making Annabeth give him a strange look.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Please tell me I will love to hear what you guys have to say! I know I said that Green was in the Hermes Cabin at the beginning of the Chapter but he is indeed a son of Ares so sorry about that part!<strong>

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**ZXCVBNMEM: Don't worry. There will only be a small handful of characters that will be evil… Like N and all the bad guys. So I hope that helps.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Percy Jackson! **

* * *

><p>As the morning (Or what everyone thought was morning). They got up and went back to looking for the workshop. No one talked besides Rachel who was talking to Weavile who she just so happened to be carrying.<p>

As soon as she saw him she wouldn't let Silver returned him, so now he was stuck with having her carry him. Weavile didn't seem to mind very much… well the talking part but he didn't really want to be carried.

They reached the Workshop and it was like a little heaven for Silver and Annabeth Rachel as well. (Mainly for the paintings that were on the walls). They glared when Quint walked in. He had a heated argument with Annabeth and Percy and then reveled that he was the person they were looking for. This was his workshop and that the mark on him was because he had killed his Nephew. And that his body was automatic, Rachel was leaving comments which seemed to make Daedalus smile.

Finally Annabeth asked for his help but he refused and said that the Titans had already got to him, he had given them the string and that it was too late. But he smiled as he went to the window. He explained how the Labyrinth likes to change the view of things and what it likes the most.

They frowned, they didn't want to accept the fact that this was it, they have failed. "Well isn't that sad, too bad," They all jumped and looked to see Kelli had walked in with a small group. She threw Nico to the ground who just laid there. He was glaring at Minos as he floated in.

"Ah Daedalus, Perfect," Daedalus frowned, he hadn't expected this. "Now, I will be able to live again!" Nico frowned.

"What! You said it was Bianca we would bring back!"

"You stupid boy, why would I help you to bring your sister back? I want my body back so I can live again, I was just using you!" Nico hissed in anger as he struggled to get free.

"Why have you brought him here?" Daedalus asked Kelli. She smirked.

"We found them and Minos said that if we took him to you we could get the son of Hades. That's just an offer we couldn't refuse." She replied. Percy glared and a battle broke out. Silver took out his knife and cut at Nico's ropes.

They introduced each other then went to join the fight, a fire had started and Minos had tried to kill Daedalus, "I am the Ghost king and I will live once again!" Minos said as he went in for the kill.

"No… I AM THE GHOST KING!" Nico screamed as he took out his sword and killed Minos. The room had turned dark and scary.

Annabeth had killed Kelli, and Percy had killed the giants and other monsters. But there was still a monster burning. Percy had also called in Mrs. O'Leary who had helped in the fighting. "You have to go now." Daedalus said he looked at the wings then at everyone.

They frowned. "There are four wings and five of us." Rachel said.

"Just put the wings on!" Silver said as he helped Annabeth with hers, Percy helped Nico while Daedalus helped Rachel. Silver then helped Percy with his.

"But Silver, what about you, and Daedalus?" Rachel asked. Daedalus waved her off. While Silver smiled. He took a Pokeball off his Belt and threw it, out came his Honchkrow. Rachel and Nico both thought it was cool and they jumped out. They had to flap to keep in the air. Silver and Honchkrow jumped out the window last, right before the explosion.

They glided in circles cheering on how cool this was, but they also knew they had to land soon before their wings came apart. So they flew to where they could land. Honchkrow landed next to them and returned Honchkrow.

They threw the wings away and went to town. They were all starving. So Silver, Annabeth, and Nico went to get some food. They all talked. Silver asked how it was like to have Hades as your father. Nico just shrugged.

"It's not as cool as you think, it makes you an outcast to everyone else, no one will be your friend, and they are scared of you." He said. Silver frowned and patted Nico's head.

"Yeah, I get the same thing because of my father." He replied. Annabeth smiled, She was glad he found someone who has something in common with. They ended up going to a burger King and got some wappers, fries, and soft drinks, they made sure they had enough for Percy and Rachel but Silver and Nico both ended up eating it.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but grinned. "Alright, here's the plan, we are going to put rocks in the bags and walk back, and we will act like I'm mad at you two for eating the food." They nodded and left to meet the other two.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's up?" Nico asked as they got to Percy.<p>

"Oh, Rachel just got us a ride." He explained. They were amazed by that so they got into the Limo that she had gotten and he started to drive. The plan to act mad about the food was off since there was a mini fridge in it. They rode in silence and Silver was slowly starting to get uncomfortable.

"Get off the highway!" Rachel screamed out of nowhere, the driver did as told and dropped them off where Rachel had told him to. They Followed Rachel and found another mark of Daedalus which showed he was still alive. Percy pressed it and they walked in.

They walked a long ways inside and they got to a fork in the road. One was the right way to go but the other held Monsters. Percy decided to go down that one and told the others to go back. Annabeth gave him her cap which he took and went down. They others just stood there not sure what to do. Annabeth decided to follow and that's just what they did. They kept in the shadows and Silver had let Weavile back out, if anything Weavile was just as good sneaking into some place than anyone else here.

What they saw was that a small group of people were standing around. Silver hissed as he saw Archie. Annabeth asked who that was. "It's Archie, or otherwise known as Guile Hideout. He tried to destroy the Hoenn region, he was planning on using the power of Jirachi to grant his wishes to take over the world and make it so there was more water for Kyogre to roam the ocean." He explained. "Not to mention he didn't even try to keep to keep us clean when we were statues." He hissed. Weavile nodded. They were completely confused but ignored it.

"Hey, it's N," Nico whispered as he pointed at N, he didn't even change at all. He was standing next to Ethan, who looked kind of scared. They led Ethan into a room that held a single gold Coffin.

"Now boy, say you give your loyalty to Lord Kronos." A man with short spiky blue hair said.

"Ethan, don't do it!" Percy said, blowing his cover even if he was still invisible. "Don't do this Ethan, please. We could use you at camp!" He added.

Ethan frowned. "I can't Percy… I found out who my godly parent is… my mother is Nemesis… goddess of Revenge and Balance. She promised that I would one day balance the world power… didn't you ever wonder why I have this eye patch? An eye for an eye as some people says." Ethan said. He turned to the coffin and said "I swear my loyalty to the titans."

There was a glow from the coffin and Luke stood up. But he wasn't the same Luke Annabeth knew. He was different, his eyes were gold… he was no longer Luke he was Kronos. Percy tried to fight but failed. He then turned and ran but time seemed to slow him down. Rachel then stepped forward and threw a blue comb at him. It hit him right in the eye making him scream out.

Percy took off running but was stopped by a giant Bear. Silver glared and said "Ursaring, stand down!" The bear did as it was told and turned to look at his former master. When he saw Silver he ran and gave him a bear hug. "Ursaring put me down right now!" again it did as told. Silver frowned and took off running. Ursaring followed. Happy to see Silver again, everyone ran as far as they could yet again. Nico blocked their way after a little bit of running. They didn't stop though they kept running, until they couldn't run anymore.

"URSARING!" It picked Silver up yet again and spun him around after giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Yes Ursaring, I missed you two… can't breathe!" Ursaring put him down and Silver took a deep breath. "Why did you follow?" He asked.

"Ursa, Ur, ring Ursaring!" It said waving its arms around.

"That's no excuse; I'm not your master anymore! My father is; you had no right to come!" Silver said, he had a glare but as he looked at his Pokemon it faded to a smile. "But I'm glad you still show your Loyalty to me."

Ursaring cheered, they sat down and leaned on the walls and rested. They should be able to have enough time before Kronos army caught up with them… or so they thought.

"Why won't Master Giovanni be glad when he finds out who I found," A women's voice said. They all jumped. Something they have been doing a lot lately. Silver glared at the women. She had the same blood red hair as Silver did but nothing else.

"Ariana," Silver said.

"My haven't you grown, I remember when you were only a baby, your father took you everywhere. Too bad your mother wasn't around. Then again what I hear she goes around with other men all the time. A little whore if you ask me." Ariana said.

Silver and Annabeth were both mad at that comment. "What did you say about my mother?" Annabeth asked with a hiss.

"See, what I mean Silver, she had this child as well as others. Don't you think that's slutty of her?" Silver glared.

"Shut up Ariana! Athena is nothing like that!" Silver snapped.

Even Percy and Nico were starting to get mad. Percy might not know much about Athena and but he did know, if you call her something bad in front of her children you will not get away unharmed, that and since the gods are always watching we can all be sure that Ariana has just made Athena's hit list.

"Ariana, stand down." A deep voice said. Ariana turned around and bowed. Behind her were three men. Two of them were wearing white outfits just like Ariana but one. Giovanni, he was still wearing his suit. "Annabeth, Silver, do not listen to what Ariana has to say about Athena, she is just jealous."

"Father, why shouldn't you be in hiding not joining the titans? I would think you would be on the Olympians side in this since my mother's Athena!" Silver snapped. He was still mad about Ariana's comment.

"Believe me Silver, I would be, but Kronos has made an offer I couldn't refuse." Giovanni frowned. Silver just glared.

"Here," Giovanni handed Silver a Pokeball. Ursaring cheered again. Silver snatched it from his hand and returned Ursaring. The white bottom on the Pokeball turned red showing that he had Seven Pokemon now. "Also, I have two more things for you." Silver never dropped his glare.

Giovanni handed him both a knife and a sword. "I couldn't decide with one you would like," He smirked as Silver's eyes widened and looked at them.

"Shouldn't our godly parents give us these…?" He asked slowly.

"Not directly, Athena had wanted me to give you one of these when you were older, neither of us had planned on you being kidnapped. And I couldn't give them to you when we met a few years ago. Believe me, I wanted to. So please accept these." Silver took them and nodded.

"Also, Annabeth," Giovanni turned his gave to daughter of Athena. He smiled at her. "You look so much like your mother," Annabeth blushed a little.

"Yes um… sir?" Percy wasn't really sure if they should be trusting them but seeing as they are the only ones here and not an army was sort of a good sigh.

"Father, what do you have to tell Annabeth?"

"Oh calm down Silver, it's nothing bad. We split up from the army when they went the wrong way." Peterl said.

"Archer," Giovanni said. Archer walked up, what Silver hadn't noticed before was that Archer had been holding an Egg. "This Egg was found not too long ago. I'm sure you will find a good way to raise the Pokemon that is inside it." Archer handed the Egg to Annabeth and her eyes sparkled as she took it. She quickly hid her excitement.

"Um… Thank you sir… but you're our enemy why are you helping us?" Giovanni just grinned and turned around.

"Ariana, Petrel, Archie, we must go look for Percy Jackson and his friends now." He replied and left with his executives following him.

They just stood there confused for a while then Rachel showed them the way back. They heard crying and Percy ran to it. "TYSON!" Percy said. He attacked the big guy but froze when he saw Grover. "Grover!" Percy said; he shook Grover away saying some stuff.

"He's not waking up!" Percy said.

Annabeth thought then said "Coffee!" Grover's eyes snapped opened.

"Coffee!" Percy and Tyson helped him stand up. "Pan… Lord Pan is close!" he added.

"Alright G-man, we will help you get there." Percy said. Rachel led the way to a room. There was strong power here, it made them tremble slightly. The entered to find that a giant Satyr was lying in a bed. There were lots of animals that shouldn't be alive.

"LORD PAN!" Grover screamed as soon as they walked in. He looked so weak at that moment. The walked a little closer but stopped. Pan looked over at them and smiled.

"Ah my young Satyr, I've been waiting for you. Now that you have found me I ask of you to please release me." Grover froze at that. He kept on refusing.

"Bee?" A new voice said. They all looked around.

"Ah, if it isn't my dear friend Celebi," Silver's, eyes widened.

"Lord Pan… you know of Celebi…?" He asked. Pan looked over at Silver and smiled.

"Why yes. Celebi here comes to visit me from time to time."

Celebi looked at Silver and flew around him. "Bee, Bee, Celebi!" Silver started to glow a light blue color and was lifted into the air.

"Celebi!" He shouted and looked down; he was a good ways in the air with the help of Celebi. Celebi giggled and poked him. He stopped glowing blue and started to fall. "AHH!"

The others let out a yelp but before he hit the ground Celebi caught him. Silver let out a sigh as Celebi set him down and flew around. He flew to Annabeth and made a flower grow in her hair. Annabeth giggled at how cute Celebi was.

"Why aren't you sweet?" Annabeth said with a smile.

Celebi did the same for Rachel which made Annabeth take back her comment. On how sweet he was.

Pan chuckled, he sounded so tired. Even his laughter made him sound so tired. Pan talked to everyone and told them each something. Everyone but Nico, "Grover… you have to let him go and spread the word of his death." Nico said with a frown.

Grover after a while agreed and released Pan. Celebi frowned and gave Pan a kiss on his head before he faded away. Celebi then flew over to Silver and rested on his head. Silver didn't seem to mind at all. In fact he seemed like he wanted to catch the little thing. He had a Pokeball in his hand which was most likely empty. But he didn't even try to.

Soon all the animals that were in the room faded as did the forest. '_Lord Pan is dead and now I have to leave, I just like Lord Pan cannot live in a place where there is no forest or wild. I'm glad my Ilex forest is nothing but forest.'_ Celebi said in everyone's head.

"Ilex forest is full with nothing but forest and a Shrine for Celebi here." Silver said as they walked out of the room and went back to looking for the exit. Celebi for some reason was still on Silver's head. As they walked out of the labyrinth was the same one they entered in.

They walked out of the building and were met with four Pegasus. "Hey Blackjack!" Percy said. He was actually talking to them. He got on Blackjacks back while they got on the others. "Come on Nico let's go." Nico shook his head.

"Nah… they don't like me and it's the same back at camp." He said.

"Oh come on Nico, it's a lot safer at camp then here for you." Percy said. Nico frowned.

"Please Nico?" Annabeth asked. Nico blushed and looked down.

"Fine, but only for you" Nico said as he climbed on one horse. He sat with Grover while Silver sat with Annabeth. They flew back to Camp after saying goodbye to Rachel. She waved it off and went to do whatever.

Silver was getting ready to get yelled at by Chiron and Blue. When they landed inside the camp Chiron galloped over. He gave Silver a hard look and frowned.

"Welcome back, as you can tell there's a battle going on." They glanced over and saw the fighting. They jumped off their Pegasus' and ran to help. Annabeth Placed the Egg in a safe place. She then ran to the Athena tent with Silver close behind, Celebi clung onto Silver's hair and squealed.

Paul and Trip patted Silver on the back and welcomed them back. Annabeth then shouted out orders which they all did. "HI-YAH!" Annabeth screamed as she led her cabin into battle. Celebi flew off of Silver's head and hid in a tree. It watched from afar. He was scared as he watched the enemies try to set the forest on fire.

"No, go out go out!" Juniper screamed as she stepped on the fire. Grover helped, it didn't go out until Percy helped. "Thanks Percy!"

"No Problem" Percy said. He looked around and shouted at Nico. Nico nodded and helped.

"Castor!" Silver froze in mid-strike as he looked over and watched as Castor went down.

"Silver look out!" Gold shouted as he ran to his side. Silver snapped out of it and slashed at the monster. He was beyond mad now. First Ariana had called his mother a whore, he found out his father had betrayed his mother. And now one of his friends had just died. He is going to let lose all he had. He let out his Pokemon and told them not to hold back and to not kill the campers.

Feraligatr smirked as it Bite at Monsters as well as used Ice Punch and Aqua Tail. It saved Hydro Cannon for the very last. After that he had to rest though. Weavile protected it while it recovered. What the monsters didn't expect to see was a giant Gyarados which happened to be red and like its master was very pissed off. It didn't use any attacks but it slashed at everyone with its tail.

"Annabeth remind me to never to make Silver mad. It travels to his Pokemon." Percy said. Annabeth nodded with a grin.

Suddenly a monster came out of the labyrinth and flew around. She was half human half dragon, with snakes as her hair. Iris who happened to be standing next to Trip and Paul stopped what she was doing and said. "OH MY GODS, IT'S A DRAGON AND IT'S SO AWESOME!" Paul and Trip glared at her.

"IRIS!" They both screamed. She jumped and gave a shy smile.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm a Dragon Master in training, I love Dragons!" Iris giggled. She then fired another arrow at a Monster which landed in his head before he could slash at Trip. He looked behind him and saw the Monster turn to dust. He thanked Iris and went back to fighting,

Annabeth and Percy took it on the best they could. "Make sure you don't get hit with Kampê's swords! They have poison!" Annabeth shouted.

Kampê spotted Celebi in a tree and slashed at it. It slight missed but the tree shriveled up and died. Celebi frowned and dodged another attack. "Bee!" it said, and flew away.

Kampê kept striking at Celebi who dodged. Celebi finally got mad and finally decided to use Leaf Storm. It was so powerful it sent Kampê to the ground. Celebi's eyes started to glow green as it flew over the field and used future sight on them.

"GET OUT OF THE FOREST!" Silver shouted to the campers, they heard the urgency in his voice. They all got out of the forest just as the army got to a certain spot and the campers were out a huge beam of energy hit them. Most of them took the damage and died while others still charged. They went back into the forest and fought.

"AHHHH!" Red froze in place as he looked for Yellow. She was backed into a tree, out of Arrows. She had out a knife but wasn't used to using it. If she could she would much rather heal people. But not fighting. "Red help me!" She screamed and braced herself. When she didn't feel anything she looked up to see Iris jumping on the Monster.

"Alright Axew use Dragon rage!" Axew charged up a source of energy and fired it at the monster plus more ending up killing them. "Good, now Excadrill use Focus Blast!"

Excadrill did as Iris told killing more monsters. Iris heard a crack and looked to her left to find Lee fell as a giant smashed his club on his head. Iris let out a shriek along with Yellow, tears started to stream down their faces.

"Chuchu Volt Tackle!" Yellow screamed, all the campers around Yellow could tell something was different about her, and her Chuchu, they had seen it use Volt Tackle before but it never looked this powerful. It was like Zeus had given it enough power to kill the giant that had just killed her brother.

Once Yellow calmed down her eyes turned hollow and she fell to the ground. Red was able to catch her and lead her out of the way before anything bad could happen to her. Iris made sure that no one got in their way by shooting Arrows at them and having her Pokemon attack.

The battle didn't really end until a Cyclops with 100 hands came out with Daedalus and Mrs. O'Leary to help fight. But not only that, they heard a Roar from inside the Labyrinth. Out came a brown dog like Pokemon. He stood tall. He had a red, silver and gold mask. Black bands around its legs as well as spikes coming out of its back, it had a white fluff on its back as well. It let out another loud roar and charged into battle.

"ENTEI!" Silver shouted. The beast leaped over everyone and landed right in front of the red haired child of Athena. He scanned him over before letting out a growl. The beast then turned to look at the crowed of Monsters and enemy demigods and let out a giant roar. They twitched and seemed like they were going to turn and run but attacked. That is until Grover opened his mouth.

He let out this really high-pitch sound that made everyone cringe and cover their eyes. They enemy army took off running back into the labyrinth. Once they were gone Grover stopped. The campers looked around. They made sure everyone was out of the forest before they got to healing everyone.

Chiron was injured and forced into his wheelchair until he heals. As they tended to the injured, they checked on Nico and he was tired, he says its cause he summoned to many worriers to help fight. So they let him rest.

Celebi and Entei even helped. They had taken some of the campers to the lake as Celebi had asked. Celebi used the powers of the water to heal their injuries. They were amazed by that as well as Entei's flames.

"Entei's flame can heal anyone as long as he trusts you enough. See" Silver took his jacket off to show all the cuts that were placed on his arms and then placed them close enough to Entei's flames. The flame engulfed his arms and when it went away his arms were healed. The campers were amazed and went to try it. But most of them were too scared to even try. Besides the Hephaestus cabin, Entei seemed to like them most.

* * *

><p>Once that was done they tended to all of those who had fallen. They were wrapped in their shrouds. Pollux, the twin brother of Castor was to speak a few words for his fallen twin. But he couldn't get the words out so he just let the shroud on fire. It spread to the others and everyone was silent. There were a lot of tears, some tried to stay strong. They all then paid attaching to Grover and what the Council had to say. They went to the meeting circle in the forest and had him speak.<p>

"Lord Pan is dead, he wants us to start thinking on our own and start saving the planet little at a time! What I know so far from Silver and Celebi is that in Japan they still have some forests that the humans had not destroyed yet! If we can just get people here to stop what they are doing now I'm sure we can save the wild!" Grover said.

"None-sense! We need Lord Pan, I say we exile this traitor for saying our lord is dead!" Leneus said. "Who agrees?" The other two fat Stayr's agreed. While Chiron, disagreed.

"Stop this none-sense Leneus, Silenus, and Maron." A voice said from behind. Everyone turned and saw that Dionysus had returned. He was wearing a nice suite. His hair was combed back and he seemed upset.

"Lord Dionysus, please this traitor is saying that Lord Pan is dead. He must be exiled!" Leneus said.

"Now, he speaks the truth, I can no longer feel him. But please, I am in no mood to argue, I just found out that one of my sons has died and I am tired. We have lost a few Minor gods to the Titans, but my dear Satyr start your story from the beginning for me." Dionysus waved his hand and a throne of grape vines rose. Dionysus sat in it and listened to Grover's story.

"I vote we Exile him!" Leneus and the other two agreed. While Chiron and Dionysus disagreed. "Had two against three, he is exiled!"

"Ah, but since I am a god my vote counts as two. Which means it is a tie."

'_Yes, but you also have us to help with that,'_ a voice came into everyone's head. They all jumped and then Celebi came out from hiding in a tree. A man followed after Celebi. He was tall, maybe as tall as Dionysus while he was in this form. The man was wearing the colors of Entei. In fact he looked like a human version of Entei…

The whole camp just stared at awe; they didn't know Pokemon could turn into humans. They glared at their brothers/sisters who held Pokemon. They held their arms up in defense and said "We didn't know either." They seemed to believe it.

"Ah, Entei, Celebi, it's nice to see you two again. Last I heard you two were both in Johto watching over a certain group of kids." Dionysus said in a bored tone, he held his hand up and a Diet Coke appeared in his hands. He opened it and drunk from it.

'_It's nice to see you two Lord Dionysus, it seems your still on punishment,'_ Celebi giggled and went to lie on Silver's head again.

Silver had no clue why, he started to wonder if Pokemon just thought his head was comfortable. Entei glared at Celebi for being so friendly with Silver. Silver felt even more uncomfortable then he did when he was at Percy's house. "I place my vote for this poor satyr with Chiron and Dionysus, as does Celebi here who has fallen asleep." Paul, Trip and Malcolm were snickering at him.

At that moment he planned on killing his brothers, he was debating on if he wanted to kill them with his sword or knife. He then decided against it since Mr. D had waved the campers away so they could go do whatever for the rest of the summer. They fixed up camp as well as play games and other stuff. For all the birthdays that happened in the summer they had a huge blow out.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's Egg had hatched one day while she was cleaning her cabin. She was so excited and she found that was a Gothita. It looked just like a baby with small tuft of hair sticking up. And it has two ribbon like feelers that look like bows on each side of the head. It has a large bow on its neck and appears black with a white zig-zag line running horizontally though the chest area. It has bright red lips that protrude from its face.<p>

Needless to say they were always together. Gothita would help Annabeth get stuff that were out of her reach and whenever Annabeth was upset Gothita would always make it so she would smile. Silver, Paul and Trip each helped her train.

Silena would watch as they trained and smiled. Dawn would teach Annabeth good moves if she would want to be a coordinator. While Cilan, would help with becoming a Gym leader. Gold rolled his eyes and said "Nah, Annabeth, a Pokemon Breeder is a lot cooler! Not only will you be able to figure out what Pokemon would be good to make for a strong Pokemon, but if you pay close attaching to them closely you will be able to tell their abilities and what moves they know."

Silver rolled his eyes. "No way, my sis will be an expert in Exchanging, only certain Pokemon could evolve if they are traded. But don't let that fool you. Gold and I here traded Pokemon so they could evolve and we traded back." Silver explained. Blue laughed.

"Oh come now, you boys leave the girl be… besides. She will be an expert at simply having Pokemon Evolve, they have to be at a certain level or need a stone to help them evolve." She explained.

"Troublesome women, you should listen to yourself. Annabeth, you will be a great trainer. Everyone needs a good training plan if they want their Pokemon to become strong! And be undefeatable!" Green laughed.

"No way! Battling is the way to go! They don't call me the fighter for nothing! Fighting is the only way to get stronger! That's why me and my team train on top of Mt. Silver! It is the coldest mountain in the Kanto region!" Red said with a grin.

"Really you guys… Annabeth could be any kind of trainer she wanted to be." Yellow said in a soft voice. She turned to look at Annabeth and smiled. "You see, if I was to force you to pick a trainer class it would be a healer. But to tell you the truth about that is I'm the only one in the Healer class because of my ability." Yellow smiled.

"Fine, Yellow's out of the picture, Annabeth became a catcher; it's where your goal is to catch all the Pokemon! But I mainly catch Pokemon for Professor Oak so he can finish his research." Crystal said with a smile. Clarisse and Chris were standing behind them watching, Chris had his arm over Clarisse's shoulders and he held her close.

"You guys! Just let her become whatever she wants to!" Iris screamed. Vanillite floated over next to Iris and she let out another scream. She went to hide behind Trip. "PUT THAT THING AWAY! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT KEEPING IT! ICE TYPES ARE SOOOO SCARY!" Iris said, her and Axew were hugging each other tight.

Trip glanced down at her and smirked. "Some Dragon Master you are. I thought Dagon Masters weren't supposed to be scared of Ice types, simple find a way to beat them. But then again you're not a dragon Master are you?" Trip said holding his hands out in a shrug.

Iris jumped up and glared. "What did you just call me? I am to going to be the best Dragon Master in the world! Just you wait! When I get more Dragon Pokemon we are going to destroy your team along with that stupid ice Pokemon of yours!" Iris screamed. They both ended up glaring at each other than looking away and marching off to their cabins.

"Ah young love!" Silena said with a squeal. Everyone sweat-dropped at the daughter of Aphrodite, she had a glint in her eyes that showed she had a plan forming in her head.

"Hey Girly what are you planning?" Clarisse asked as she looked at her friend.

Silena spun around making the hem of her dress spin around as she decided on what to do. "Oh nothing… Annabeth, Clarisse, and Dawn, will you come with me?" She asked.

"Aphrodite's girl, I'm not going to help you play my brother Eros!" Clarisse snapped.

"Aww but Clarisse!" Silena complained. Clarisse shook her head and left with Chris. Dawn held her hands up in defense when Silena looked at her.

"Sorry, last time I tried that I somehow had ended up making them both hate each other… Kenny and Leona ended up being mad at me for a really long time. They both got over it when Leona moved though… the only time they weren't mad was when they called me… umm never mind!" Dawn quickly said.

Paul on the other hand wanted to know. "What did they call you troublesome?" Paul asked glancing down at her.

"Nothing, and don't call me troublesome! My name is Dawn!" She snapped.

"Why if it isn't Dee-Dee, who knew I would end up finding you here." A girl with peach colored hair said, as she walked up you could see her red eyes. She was wearing a long blue dress that had a white dress jacket. And white stockings and white heels.

"Ursula! Great, just when I think I lost her." Dawn said, she glared at Ursula who replied with a glare of her own.

"I must say Dee-Dee you missed a few contests already, and I already have four Ribbons, what about you?" Dawn froze and glared at her,

"There is no way you could already get FOUR ribbons." Dawn replied. Ursula flipped her hair and everyone knew by that she is a daughter of Aphrodite's.

She pulled out a case and opened it. Inside were four very beautiful ribbons. Dawn's face dropped as she stared at them. "And how many ribbons do you have Dee-Dee?" Dawn was starting to get mad. She glared at Ursula and wanted to strangle her so badly. Paul seemed to notice and grabbed her arms right as she tried to attack.

"Let her go, let her go!" Clarisse said. They had no clue but they guessed if there's about to be a fight a child of Ares will be there. "Come on plum head; let her go so we can watch a fight!" She added. All the other children of Ares joined and joined her in chanting. Green was cheering as well as Crystal.

Even the Hermes kids started to cheer as well. "What is going on here?" They all ran as they heard Mr. D's voice. He walked up with his Son Pollux who was still sad.

"Nothing Mr. D. the Ares kids were just trying to cause a fight." Silver said Mr. D looked at Dawn and Paul. Dawn was trying to get away while Ursula just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, carry on then." Mr. D said not really caring. Silver patted Pollux's shoulder and frowned. He gave Silver a weak smile.

"Hey Silver, how are you holding up with training and all of these camp games?" Pollux asked.

"It's okay, how are you?" he asked. Pollux gave him another fake smile.

"Pollux come along." Mr. D said. Pollux gave Silver one last smile before he went to follow his father.

Once Mr. D was out of sight everyone came back and cheered for the fight. Paul finally snapped and let Dawn go, she tackled Ursula to the ground and she just let out a shriek as Dawn pwned her. Her hair was messed up and her clothes were ripped. Dawn's didn't look much different but she stood victorious and walked to her cabin to change, Paul just stared at awe and followed. Silena let out another squeal but was silenced by Clarisse. She frowned and went to show Ursula to their cabin.

"That was awesome," Paul said as he leaned on the door to the Hermes cabin.

"Why thank you." Dawn replied as she opened the door. She ended up wearing an orange shirt. With a dark orange skirt, around her waist was a red bow. He looked at her and ended up staring. She tilted her hair to the side as she asked what was wrong. "Paul… your kind of scaring me…" Dawn said. She couldn't take him just staring like that so she slammed the door in his face. He shook his head and hid his blush.

"Um… let's go back, I'm sure the others are wondering where we are!" He quickly said as he turned and started to leave. Dawn peeked out and saw that he was almost gone and ran to catch up with him. She played with the bow on her outfit.

They found everyone sitting at where the campfire usually is. So they joined. "Dawn, that's a cute outfit!" White said as she ran up. She sat next to her and smiled.

"Thanks," Dawn replied. Her and White then engaged into their own conversation.

Paul rolled his eyes and went to get a book from his cabin. When he walked in he saw Trip sitting at the deck on his laptop downloading the pictures from his camera onto the laptop. "Hey," Trip said as he noticed Paul walk in.

"Hey," He replied. He got a book and looked over Trip's shoulder. He held a blank face as he saw all the pictures of everyone's Pokemon. He had tried to get enough pictures of Entei and Celebi.

"Like them? They actually let me take these pictures!" Trip said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Paul smirked.

Annabeth came in and looked around the cabin, "hey what are you two doing over there?" She asked as she walked over. She looked over Trips shoulder and was amazed. "Wow, Trip these pictures are pretty good! I'm sure when your older you will be able to reach your dream of becoming a photographer!" she added. She patted her little brother's head and smiled.

Trip grinned, "Thanks Annabeth, who knows. Maybe one day my pictures will end up in a museum!" There was still that hint of excitement in his voice. He finished uploading the pictures and unplugged his Camera. He got up and the three of them left their cabin after Annabeth got what she had needed.

They walked around and stopped to look at the Thalia's tree. Iris was there with Peleus. She was usually the only one who would play with him. Or she would just sit next to the tree and rub his head. Axew would talk with him. They were pretty much very close to each other. Iris even fed him.

Chiron and Dionysus were okay with that as long as she didn't get herself eaten everything would be A-OK. Trip took pictures of them then went to the campfire. They all sat down with their friends and talked. Annabeth and Percy talked but she was still sort of upset with him.

After just talking and having fun Chiron called for a game of capture the flag. Ares and Athena, vs. everyone else. Silena was glad to be on the same team as Beckendorf. Percy wasn't too happy that he would be facing Annabeth along with her cabin mates.

Travis and Connor were ready to go along with the rest of their cabin mates. Minus Dawn, she wasn't too sure about it. The Ares and Athena cabins were pumped and ready for action, they cheered for their cabins while Percy had tried to give his team a good pep talk.

"They might have both brains and bonze on their side, but we have numbers on our side!" He said; Iris made a face at that.

"Yeah, because number is what can beat both brain and bronze, we are so doomed…" She rolled her eyes. Cilan fixed his helmet and snapped his fingers.

"Yes but we also have the help of our Pokemon, as well as Red! What I heard at a Gym leaders meeting when my brothers and I had first become gym leaders that he was undefeatable!" Red just stood there with a blank look on his face. His black hair was messy and he was kind of sad because he couldn't be wearing his favorite hat.

Pika was lying by his feet waiting for the game to start. "Not only that, but we have Ms. Yellow and Blue as well." Cilen added; Michael the new counselor of the Apollo cabin seemed slightly annoyed as he looked up at Cilan and Iris. Yes it might be true that Michael is the head but he is also the shortest.

Everyone believes he has little man syndrome, so they tend to just mind their own business and not mess with him much. "We will take them down!" That was the last thing he said before the Ares and Athena cabins took their team down.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think of the chapter? I will love to hear what you guys have to say about it.I only ask for no bad reviews please. <strong>

**Hopefully it wasn't fully like the book since I don't really remember completely everything from the book. The scenes were shorter than in the book so I hope it was good! Tell me what you think should happen next.**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

During the Capture the Flag game Beckendorf was kidnapped by a _Mymekes_ and Percy along with Annabeth and Silena had went to save him. The others wanted to help but they decided it was best to let those three do it.

When they returned Annabeth had thrown them in jail and well asked Percy out. He couldn't answer and they spent the rest of the game in jail talking about girls.

Annabeth's team had won the game and they were not enjoying the rest of the day. The girls had decided to hang out in their own little group while the boys did the same. "So, do you think the boys will be man enough to ask you girls out?" Silena asked with a giggle. She was spinning around in circles cheering.

"I don't know, I'm kind of hopping Paul would." Dawn mumbled; she was staring at the ground finding her shoes very interesting. "Besides Silena why are you so happy...? OH MY GODS BECKENDORF ASKED YOU TO THE FIREWORKS DIDN'T HE," Dawn squealed along with the others as they attacked Silena with hugs. She giggled and nodded.

"That's so cool!" White said.

"Servine," White looked down and rubbed her Servine's head. She realized that it wasn't so bad to be around since it won't let anything bad happen to her.

"Well, I'm happy for ya, it's just I don't think the boys will be brave enough to ask. They are all such kids, mainly Trip!" Iris complained.

"Why don't you ask them? I asked Percy." Annabeth said and then took a bite of her apple.

"White what about you? Is there someone here that you like? Is it Cheren?" Dawn asked with a grin on her face. White held her hands up.

"No way, Eww, Cheren is like a brother to me! Besides, the person I like… he isn't even here, I wonder if he even came here in the first place." White kneeled down and hugged her Servine.

"Well, what is he like then?" Iris asked. The girls sat down under a few trees and listened.

"He's different he cares deeply for not only his pokemon but other Pokemon as well. He will do anything in his power to make sure they aren't mistreated." She started. "The way he looks at someone, it's like he's gazing into their soul and how he acts to Pokemon, he treats them like they are humans, and he doesn't like to keep them in their Pokeballs."

"He has the strangest name though."

"Yes and White isn't a strange name." Clarisse mumbled. Crystal rolled her eyes at her sister but listened.

"What is it?" She asked.

"N" White said. Annabeth's face paled, and looked at White.

"N? He has long green hair and matching eyes? Pale skin and rather tall?" White nodded. Annabeth frowned. "White… I met N when I was in the Labyrinth… he joined the titans…" White didn't seemed fazed by that.

"I know," White replied with a sad smile, she looked at Servine. "When I got this Servine here, I had learned N was evil. But I also believe that he is simply under the influence of his stepfather Ghetsis." Servine nodded and looked at everyone.

"Well, there is a chance he could also reform himself." Annabeth said with a smile. White shrugged and placed a hand on one of her Pokeballs.

"Wanna see something I haven't showed anyone? And only a few people know about it?" White asked. The girls nodded. "Alright, we have to go somewhere no one is!" White got up and ran into the forest with the girls close behind.

"What is it White? I wanna know!" Iris said once they got to a clearing.

"She has wanted to come out for a while now; she's been restless since we got here right Servine?" Servine nodded. "Alright, Reshiram come on out!" White threw up a Pokeball; it spun in the air a few times before a blue light came out, it stated to form into a giant creature, and took solid form in front of the girls. There stood in pure beauty was Reshiram the fire Dragon. Iris passed out on the spot.

When she came to she looked around and frowned. "She left?"

"No Child," An older woman's voice said. Iris looked over to find a tall woman with snow white hair that went down to her mid-back. And wearing a long white kimono, the sleeves seemed way too long. She had one sleeve over her lips; her eyes were like blue fire. When you looked at them you felt warm and safe.

"Oh wow, it's really Reshiram! In my village there are two statues. One of you and Zekrom! I have wanted to meet the both of you ever since I was a little girl! It's my dream to meet the both of you! As well as Kyurem! Even if Kyurem is also part Ice… But oh well! It's so cool to finally see you in person!" Iris said with a squeal.

Reshiram let out a giggle and looked at Axew. "Why this little one is only a baby is it not?" She asked. Iris nodded.

"Yes ma'am! You see when this little one was born the elder in my village had decided that I would be the one who will raise him and when he is fully evolved it will show the kind of person I have grown." She replied as she picked Axew up with a smile. They both hugged each other and rubbed their cheeks together.

"What are you girls doing here…?" They turned to find the boys had decided to walk up and they just stared at Reshiram in awe.

Reshiram waved but then erupted into flames and was gone. White let out a groan as she but then smiled since she didn't catch the forest on fire. Then turned to the boys, "Oh nothing really," She replied. Silena ran to Beckendorf and tackled him in a hug. He caught her and smiled as he hugged her back. No one could deny, they were a rather cute couple and were all happy that they were together.

The gang walked by to the cabins and talked about the fireworks for the night. Silena kept hinting that this was the most romantic event at camp, which made most of the boys nervous. Percy was also pretty nervous as did Beckendorf. But he was a little less nervous since he had a date for it. He glanced at all of his friends and motioned for them to ask the girls they liked.

Green was the first to say something, "troublesome women… will you go to the fireworks with me?" he said in a rather calm voice, he wasn't looking straight at Blue but she knew he was talking to her.

"I don't know; you have to look me in the eyes and ask." She replied placing her hands behind her back and walking forward. Green glared but asked her again. She giggled and agreed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He blushed, a little and looked away as she giggled at him.

The boys whistled while the girls let out giggled. Red asked yellow and she replied with a nod. Both their faces were red. Silena thought it was so sweet. (But being the daughter of Aphrodite she thinks anything is sweet). Gold had asked Crystal and got beat up for it but she also agreed to it. He gave a toothy smile at her. She rolled her eyes but smirked anyways.

Ash was confused on the whole "Love" thing and why the Fireworks show was so "Romantic" but he didn't try to understand. He was just going to see all the cool fireworks.

Cheren had wanted to ask White to go with him but he was too nervous that she would say no or make something up like "Sorry Cheren, I'm not planning on going." Or "I would love to Cheren… but I need to train," so he didn't. Instead he would just go and hang with friends.

The thought about romance made Black sick. He wasn't really into that whole thing. All he cared about was to get stronger and a chance to battle the elite four! Silver was planning on skipping it and just go to sleep. He wasn't a huge fan of fireworks or romance, mainly if it evolves having to spend more time with Gold or Green… or even watching Green and Blue kiss! The thought of it made him sick.

"Silver… are you okay? You look kind of green…" Annabeth said as she looked at her brother. He shook that thought out of his head and gave her a thumb up.

"I'm fine, just a very scary thought came into my head. Don't worry." Annabeth nodded.

"Are you going to come tonight?" Silver shook his head. Annabeth thought about it and grinned, "Is it because Lyra isn't here?" He glared at Annabeth and told her no.

Annabeth teased Silver about it slightly and giggled as she walked ahead. Trip and Paul had worked up enough nerve to ask Dawn and Iris. Needless to say they were both shocked but said yes. The girls had spent the rest of the day trying to find something cute to wear. They each had decided on wearing dresses, which was out of place for Clarisse but she was forced into it because of Silena.

* * *

><p>After dinner the ones who were going went to the fireworks show, the Hephaestus cabin had designed the fireworks to look like the gods and campers. As well as the Pokemon, they had all the legendary Pokemon that they had seen in person as well as some they had seen in the books they were shown.<p>

Beckendorf and Silena were sitting under a tree snuggling close to each other. He had his arm around her waist holding her close while she had her head resting on his chest as they looked up into the sky. Both held smiles on their faces, as well as a blush.

Trip and Iris were sitting together but there was a space between them because of Axew and Servine. Trip was annoyed by it while Iris held in a giggle. But Axew ran into Iris' hair as soon as the first firework exploded. Servine was returned, Iris had placed her hand on the space that was left right as Trip was about to place his hand down. He jumped when he felt her hand and slowly laced his fingers with hers. She smiled and they scooted closer laying their heads on each other's.

Red had Yellow sitting on his lap with his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder as they watched. Pika and Chuchu were lying by their feet snuggling close to one another. Blue and Green were the same way… only they were making out…

Gold and Crystal were just sitting there staring at the fireworks and talking about what they are going to do once the summer was over. Crystal had found a school in New York that she had wanted to go to since she learned that Lyra was going to be going there. The funny thing about it was that Percy will be going to the same school it was called Goode High school. Crystal was going to be a sophomore this year making Lyra a freshman along with Percy.

"I'm going to be staying year round. I mean, I could most likely go traveling but I don't wanna get killed just yet… besides that's your job to kill me." Gold winked making Crystal blush. She looked away.

"I wonder what Silver is going to do… if he stays here all year for Winter break I'll have to come back just for Christmas Eve though." Crystal said. She frowned "Lyra would want to come as well so how will this happen?" She placed a finger to her lips and thought about it. Gold glared when she brought up Silver. But when she added Lyra he smiled.

Paul and Dawn just sat together, not saying a word. Even though Dawn wanted to talk she didn't just because she doesn't want him to call her troublesome. They kept glancing at each other not really sure of what to say or not. Finally Dawn said, "You did pretty good out there the other day. It was like you were both for fighting…" She looked down finding Piplup a very interesting Pokemon to look at.

"Um… thanks I guess. Being a son of a war goddess has its advantages," he smirked as he looked at her. "You managed to survive which is amazing since you always find yourself in trouble." He added.

She sent him a glare. "You know, I'm trying to be nice and you're not helping by making fun of me." He held his hands up.

"Sorry…um" he looked around trying to change the subject. "The fireworks are… pretty?" did he ever mention that he wasn't that good with talking to girls? Well yeah, he was. Why do you think he tends to ignore them?

Dawn's eyes sparkled at the mention of the fireworks. She quickly agreed and squeezed Piplup tight and looks up at them. "Is so cool that they haven't seen Pokemon until we came and they were able to get almost all the Pokemon right!" Paul nodded.

Dawn let out a squeal and pointed into the sky "Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit." Paul looked up in amazement. He didn't remember showing Beckendorf a picture of those three. But as he looked closer he noticed that they weren't fireworks. He couldn't really see clearly but he was sure he could see the outline of the three of them.

"I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of gods as well as legendary Pokemon sometime soon." He mumbled to himself. Dawn nodded and leaned on him. He blushed and looked away. He could hear the lake trio laughing at him. He let out a curse counted the minutes away until this stupid event was over.

"Ah young demigod love… this makes me sick." Dionysus said as he watched. Chiron was next to him chuckling as they watched the kids.

"Ah Mr. D just think. 100 more years and you get to see your dear Ariadne again." Chiron replied with a smile.

"Yes… what about you my dear friend. Have you found an interest in any one lately?" Dionysus grinned as he held his hand out and a wine glass appeared and filled itself with wine.

"Mr. D, you know you're not allowed." Mr. D looked at his cup and chuckled.

"My bad, it seems I forgot." He snapped his fingers and the wine glass turned into a can of Diet Coke.

"It's the least the kids can do for fun, after this we have lots of training plus once summer ends the kids will be going home for school. We won't have that many here." Chiron replied. Mr. D nodded with a frown. He was still hurting over the death of his son and decided that he would call it a night. Chiron stayed and watched over the kids, he smiled sadly. He was sure that Percy would be ready for the year to come but he was also worried for the poor boy. He was also hopping that the Titan lord would not realize all of the new demigods who have come this summer. _'At least they haven't been claimed yet.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey there kid, mind if I join ya?" Silver looked up and saw a middle-aged man with an athletic figure-slim and fit with salt-and-pepper hair, he was wearing a jogger's outfit. Silver's eyes widened and quickly nodded.<p>

"Lord Hermes. It's an honor to meet you." Silver said. He went to stand up and bow but Hermes stopped him.

"That's fine Silver, you don't have to bow. You know you were a lot faster to remember me than Percy Jackson was." Hermes laughed. Silver grinned. "Anyways, I'm actually here to deliver you something, a gift from your father." Silver's grin turned into a frown.

"What is it?" He asked. Hermes chuckled and handed Silver his Caduceus.

"Sign here," It wasn't the answer he wanted but he signed it anyways. "Thank you, also. I think you dad did a good job picking this out for you and your friends. Be nice to my son's during the school year."

Before Silver could ask anything in protest Hermes handed Silver his package and turned into his divine form which caused Silver to look away. When Hermes was gone Silver opened the package and tilted it to the side. Out fell a ring of keys as well as a map, and a note, Silver picked it up and read the note.

"_Dear Silver,_

_I wanted to give you something special, I know you will most likely not want to stay at camp during the school year. So I have a house in Manhattan that is big enough to fit you and all of your friends. It is a very lovely house; your mother had picked it out for you to tell the truth. Please, do not tell her I told you that. In this house you will be able to attend the same high school as Percy Jackson and… that annoying friend of yours… what was her name again? Luna, Lydia? Oh whatever, the rules you and your friends must follow while in this house is._

_1. no parties, _

_2. boys and girls cannot be in the same room alone. (We don't want any little ones running around now do we?)_

_3. you must keep it clean, I have hired someone to come over at least once a month to make sure that the house has not been destroyed. _

_4. no one can stay the night._

_5. there are to be no alcohol in the house. _

_If I find out that you have broken all of these rules I will kill you and your friends with the help of your mother. Now she is still somewhat against the fact that there will be girls in the house with you that are not related to you by godly parents (Or by me) but after some talking to I got her to agree. Please, do not prove to show that we have made a bad choice in this matter. It would be very bad if the goddess of wisdom finds out that she had left something in the hands of people who are not wise to handle it._

_You can invite anyone to stay with you for this school year. As long as at least two or three people know how to cook so you won't burn the house down._

_For now this is all I can say. I wish you the best of luck my son. Hopeful the next time we meet… it won't be during the war. _

_Sincerely_

_Giovanni,"_

Silver had to re-read the whole thing again to see if that was really what it had said. He just got a house… in Manhattan… and he was able to go to the same school as Lyra! He cheered making the people who were walking by stare at him as if he had just gone insane.

He waved them off and went to find everyone. He was hoping that Gold and Ethan wouldn't be there but they were. He cursed under his breath but told them anyways.

"My father got us all a house… so we could attend a school in Manhattan and not have to stay here for the whole year. He doesn't care who stays there as long as at least three people knows how to cook." He explained to everyone.

"Wow, that's so cool, what school is it?" Percy asked. Silver told him and he cheered. "AWESOME! I'LL KNOW MORE PEOPLE THERE THAN ONE!" He cheered. Their little group laughed at his excitement.

"Silver, I will gladly come if you need a cook." Cilan said. "Not only am I a good Archer, or Connoisseur, but I am also one Hades of a chief." Cilan said as he fixed his green bowtie.

"Wait. So you're telling me, your father… who is on the same side as the Titans… has offered you a house in Manhattan… and he will let girls stay in the same house full of guys for a whole year?" Iris asked eyeing him. Silver nodded.

"I'm in!" Blue said with a giggle, Green rolled his eyes and agreed.

"Well, better than staying at camp with Clarisse." He replied. Clarisse sent him a glare and was about to poke him with her spear.

Chris stopped her though by pulling her away. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that Clarisse." He said, Clarisse stopped trying to kill her older brother and smiled up at Chris.

"Who else knows how to cook?" Silver asked. He wanted to get that part out of the way fist. Iris raised her hand but Cilan put it down.

"Hey, are you saying I can't cook?" Iris asked glaring at her brother.

"No, I'm not saying that, but getting fruit isn't dinner, or lunch, or even breakfast, a nice and tasty snack, main meals… not so much… Ahh, Iris put that arrow down!" Cilan ducked as an arrow went flying over everyone's heads. They told iris to put it away.

"Hey, Silver can't you cook?" Ethan asked. Silver glared at him telling him to shut up.

"That's right! Silver is a great cook," Blue giggled as she poked Silver's cheek. Red raised his hand.

"I can cook." He said. Yellow nodded with a smile.

"He's actually a really good cook." Everyone wanted to know how she knew that but didn't say anything.

"Me too, I can make some mean pancakes." Dawn said with a wink. Ash frowned at that.

"That's not what I remember." Dawn sent him a glare. "I mean, that one time when you made pancakes back when we started to travel together I didn't think tasted that good."

"Pachirisu and all of my Pokemon liked it, as did your Pokemon!" Dawn replied.

"Probably because they didn't want to be mean," Ash replied.

They were both glaring at each other; the gang didn't notice that the water in the lake was starting to act up as did the weather. Chiron on the other hand had noticed and hurried over to the group.

"What's going on my young heroes?" He asked.

"He/she's saying she's/I'm a good/bad cook!" Dawn and Ash screamed at the same time. Percy had noticed started to notice that the water was acting up. He gave Chiron a confused look but the water calmed down once Ash and Dawn had started to calm down.

Percy thought it was strange but didn't say anything about it. He would tell Annabeth later before they leave for home tomorrow. "Now, why are we arguing over here?" Chiron asked as he looked at his campers.

"My father has a house for us to stay at. Only thing is we need at least three goods cooks." Silver said, he then explained all the rules which Chiron had already seemed to known. It made Silver think. He then froze as he realized he would be the one to check on them.

"You knew this whole time but didn't say anything?" Chiron winked.

Silver didn't ask any questions. All he knew was as soon as he gets there he is going to check everything to make sure it is not bugged. They had decided the three cooks were going to be, Cilan, Red, and Silver so Iris and Dawn wouldn't kill anyone.

"Well then my young Heroes' now that you have this settled out go on. Have fun, tomorrow you will be leaving off for your home. I hope you all can be trusted. You know the rules. Unless we have to repeat them Green, Blue that mainly goes for you two. Blue, you're the oldest, so you my dear will have to make sure the younger kids do as told."

Blue nodded with a grin. "Wait… Blue is older?" Silena asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually nineteen." She said with a grin.

"Wow, you don't look your age!" Silena squealed. Blue smiled sweetly and thanked her.

Chiron left the group and made a note to make sure that they won't be discovered. He was glad Red had not been found by Satyr's or the Titans until now. "Well, did you get to it in time? I'm sure if you hadn't Kronos would have known something was up. But seeing that Percy is still the oldest they will not have to worry about much. I'm still wondering how Red wasn't noticed for when his sixteenth birthday had passed." Mr. D said as he stared at his Diet coke.

"Yes, I think Kronos was mainly focusing on all of the demigods in America at the time and not pay attaching to all the ones in different countries. We are rather lucky Zeus had decided to have a child in Japan." Chiron said.

"Two my dear friend, if you don't remember Red and Ash are brothers. They almost look like twins." Chiron nodded as he looked out to the camp.

The Hermes kids were pulling pranks on all of the other campers. Silena and Beckendorf were spending more time together; he smiled at how happy they were. He also found it funny since their godly parents were married and didn't love each other like these two clearly did.

"Well my friend, I'm going to play Pac-Man, wish me luck." Dionysus said and went back inside to play his game. Chiron chuckled and decided to make sure everyone was doing what they needed to.

"Michael I'll kill you!" A voice was heard; Chiron turned and saw that Clarisse and Michael were fighting over something. He let out a sigh and went to go break them up.

"Why this is going to be a long day." He said mainly to himself.

* * *

><p>"Campers, make sure you have everything packed and you're ready to leave. You have until noon or the cleaning Harpies will eat you." Chiron said; he was sad to have to see them go. But he knew they had to. He will work on training the campers here until summer. They will come back for the breaks anyways. It will be fine.<p>

"I call shot gun!" Ash and Iris screamed at the same time.

"No way, Ash, I'm sitting up front this time." Iris said as she folded her arms and glared at him. He shook his head.

"No way, I'm getting shot gun." Ash said with a glare.

"Aww, that's sweet, you're fighting over who gets shot gun… well to bad. I'm getting shot gun." Crystal said with a glare as she got into the driver's seat and waited until everyone was in. Percy was going to ride with them since they were heading the same way.

"Can't wait to see what the house looks like." Gold said with a grin on his face. Everyone agreed with him on that. The car ride wasn't that long… but it wasn't that short either. They had a Harpy driving them, she already knew the way. So it wasn't that bad for directions.

They decided to stop at Percy's apartment and Crystal had decided on going in to get her sister before Ethan or Silver could say anything. They both glared at each other while they waited. Until Percy came back out with his mother, her boyfriend Paul Blois and Crystal. Along with her sister, everyone got out of the car just to meet Mr. Blois and Ms. Jackson.

"Hello, I see you all are going to be starting Goode High school soon right?" Mr. Blois asked. He looked at Paul, Dawn, Silver, Iris, and Cilan with a confused look. "Um… why do you all have such strange hair colors?" He asked. "Your parents let you dye your hair that?"

Dawn glared. "Actually, I get my hair color from my mother!" She stuck her nose in the air and looked away.

The others didn't really reply to that comment. "Axew," Iris smiled.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet all of you and I'm sure you will help Percy a lot by going to the same school… I just hope nothing bad will happen." Sally said. It was a very bad idea to leave so many Demigods in one place. Monsters will be all over them like there was no tomorrow. But as they noticed they could be attacked right now but weren't. Maybe it was because of all the Pokemon.

"Well, I'm sure I will be seeing you all in English class," Mr. Blofis said. With a smile, "I'm Mr. Blofis by the way."

Dawn's eyes lit up a little as she looked at him, "Blowfish? That's a funny last name." Sally and Percy both looked at Dawn them at each other. She had just asked the same thing Percy did the first time he met Paul Blofis.

Sally's eyes widened as she realized something but she didn't tell Percy if he didn't already know. That or his father will be the one to tell Percy when the time comes. But for now Sally smiled and said "Well, Percy's fifteenth birthday is coming up, I'm sure he will be happy to have you guys come over to have some cake and ice cream!"

Cilan smiled at that, he closed his eyes and said, "Ms. Jackson that would be a wonderful idea! Please though, allow us to help make the cake!" Sally smiled and shook her head.

"No, no that is fine, besides, I always make a blue cake for his birthday. A little inside joke." Paul didn't get it but all the kids did. They smirked. The Harpies in the car was getting mad at waiting.

"We should go, thank you for watching my little sister." Crystal said. Lyra smiled but got a glare from her sister. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh no, she was very helpful with the cooking and she has a talent with working in a guardian." Lyra rubbed her head trying to hide from her sister's glare.

"It was with the help of Bayleaf so it's not really me." Lyra replied. Trip, Paul and… Malcolm? They were staring at Lyra trying to figure out what Silver likes about this girl. She looked almost like Crystal but there was something off about her… she seemed… more cheerful.

"Hey Lyra," Ash said with a smirk. Lyra looked at Ash and Dawn with a huge smile on her face.

"Ash, Dane it's so good to see you two again!" Everyone held in a laugh at Dawn's little nickname. Dawn didn't like it but smiled.

"Ah Lyra, will you ever get my name right?" Lyra giggled as the two girls hugged they got into the van and waved goodbye to Percy and his family.

Ethan had somehow managed to take Silver's spot so Lyra was in the middle of Crystal and Ethan. Silver glared at Ethan and cursed to himself. Malcolm and Trip patted Silver on the back. They looked out the window and stared in awe as they pulled up to their new home.

* * *

><p>The Harpies parked in front of the house and made sure everyone had their bags. "Wow Silver… you dad must be loaded!" Ash said. Silver rolled his eyes and looked at the house.<p>

It was an old house, if silver could guess it was probably made in maybe the 1750's. It was a nice two story house with plenty of rooms. He was amazed it was still standing and looked in once piece. But it was most likely made by a child of Athena so it was meant to last. It was a lovely shade of egg-shale white. It had a long porch, little guardians that were empty. Blue clapped happily about that with a smile on her face.

They walked up and waited for Silver to open the doors, he told them to wake and used one of the many keys to open the door. He walked in and stared in awe. There were already many pictures of them, Pictures of them as little kids with their mortal families. There was a plasma screen TV on the wall with every game system ever made. Also ones that haven't been released in America yet!

"Wow… this is like a gamer's heaven…" Malcolm said as he walked around. He had decided to stay at least half a semester before going back to camp. The Athena cabin could hold its own while both he and Annabeth were gone,

He was going to be a junior this year and was sort of excited about it. He was starting to think with a game system like these who would want to leave? Gold jumped on the couch and laid on it. "Oh my gods, the couch is so comfy!" He exclaimed. "I found where I'm sleeping for the night!" he joked. Silver rolled his eyes and walked around. The living room was big enough to fit two long couches and twos La-Z-Boy recliners as well as a nice little love seat that Red and Yellow were sitting on, they leaned on each other and Yellow seemed to be getting over what looks like car sickness.

Silver went into the kitchen and checked in each cabinet. It was full of food that would last them for the rest of the month, and in September is when school starts so it will be able to last a while. Unless Gold, Red and Ash get to it… with them alone it would be bad but with the help of Lyra he shuddered at that thought. She might look like a twig but she can eat!

He checked the fridge which turned out to be full of drinks as well as food. There was Dr. Pepper, Coke, Pepsi, and Mtn. Dew. As well as tea, milk and purified water, Silver nodded and went to checking for bugs. He checked the whole downstairs and came up with nothing. Next he went upstairs. There was a long rug with the classic print on it.

He checked each room… besides the girl's room that is. Blue was going to take care of that. They had both come to the same conclusion that the house is bug free. They joined everyone down stairs to find that Ash and Gold had gotten into the games.

They were playing _Wii sports resort. _Silver smirked, he guessed they had each made an Ash and Gold Wii characters. They were at the sword fighting game and oddly enough Ash was winning. Silver sat down on one couch and watched. Trip took pictures of each of them failing. They had somehow landed a hit which made them both go flying off the platform.

"It's about time we start Dinner." Cilan said as he got up, they hadn't noticed that the time had flown by. Ash and Gold must have gone through like twenty matches before they took a break.

"How about you guys go pick out a room girls on one side, boys on the other." Blue said patting Greens knee and stood up. "I'm going to check out that back yard." And with that Blue walked to the back yard.

Paul had decided that it would be best to stay OUT of picking rooms out along with spending time with everyone. He was in the little den, on the computer checking out where Brandon would be in the area next. He growled and checked his E-mail, he glared at all the E-mails he got from Reggie.

He was about to delete them one there was a phone call on the screen. He narrowed his eyes, and answered. On the screen, a medium size box appeared, and his brother Reggie looked freaked out. "PAUL STEVEN SHINJI WHERE THE ARCEUS HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS? YOU HAVEN'T CALLED OR SENT ME ANY MESSAGES AND THEN FINALLY OUT OF NO WHERE YOU GET ON A COMPUTER AND FINALLY DECIDE TO ANSWER MY FREAKING CALLS, I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!" Paul stared at awe.

He looked over at the door as Trip, Silver and Malcolm ran in. They were confused and looked at the screen. "Um…who are your friends?" Reggie asked looking at the three of them.

Paul glared at Reggie then said "Our half-brothers." Reggie just stared at Paul like he had just grown another head before he broke out laughing. "Reggie I'm not trying to be funny!" He snapped.

It was clear that Reggie had no clue what Paul was talking about. Malcolm being the nicest out of the four smiled and said "hey, I'm guessing you're also a child of Athena, well to put it straight, all five of us are half-brothers… or for you and Paul here full brothers." Malcolm explained everything about the gods and stuff to him. When he was done Reggie looked dumbfounded. He was to the point where he looked brain dead. (Kind of like how Ash is when he doesn't realize that Misty's in love with him).

Silver and Trip stayed quiet as they looked between Paul and Reggie. They looked alike in so many ways… but they didn't seem to have the same personalities. They found it strange… and decided to leave, but then they remembered that they came in here to laugh at Paul for having his whole name screamed out because he didn't call.

Paul had somehow read their minds and glared. They decided that it would be best to leave, which they did. They went to make sure no one took their rooms. Silver smirked and went to lie down on his bed. He was sure if the rest of the year would go by fast. It always does when there is a war approaching.

* * *

><p>It had been four months already since school started up. Everyone was ready to get home so they could get ready to head away for camp as soon as the break starts. Lyra was sad; she didn't want to have to spend the break with Mrs. Jackson and Percy. "Monsieur Cilan, I'm not just going to let you leave without me beating you!" Burgundy complained. None of them will admit it, but they have both grown super closer this year and haven't even planned on it.<p>

"Burgundy, don't you think right now isn't a good time since we still have some tests to take as well as make sure we have everything?" Cilan asked; Burgundy was glaring at him. She had her cheeks buffed out and arms crossed.

"I'm sure no one will mind! Besides it's lunch!" She pointed out. Cilan nodded.

"I know; this food is terrible if I had a stove or gill I would show those lunch ladies the right way to cook!" He said with a grumble. Everyone laughed. They stopped laughing when a Lunch lady walked by. She was glaring at Cilan; he looked down with a blush on his face. When she was gone they went back to laughing.

"Hey, I have a fun idea! How about you guys not go back to camp," Lyra said with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"Whatever," Silver mumbled. He was more worried about the break for a few reasons. And the number one on that list happens to be Blue and her plans. She had been talking with Cilan about making something all month. None of them would talk.

"Lyra you can spend Christmas with me if you want," Rachel said as she took a bite out of her food. Lyra looked over at Rachel and smiled. Crystal glared. Rachel and Lyra have become great friends since they were both able to see out of the mist.

Lyra glanced at her friends and guessed they wouldn't want to stay with her for Christmas so she said "sure Rachel, I would love to." Silver and Crystal looked up and glared at Rachel.

"Nope," Crystal replied. Lyra looked at her older sister with a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"I said nope, because I'm not going back to camp for Christmas."

"You're not?" Lyra asked.

"Nope, why would I go to camp when it's Christmas anyways? Sure I have brother and sisters there but I've known you my whole life… besides I'm ready to shove cake in Si–" She couldn't finish what she was going to say because Blue covered her mouth. Silver glared at them.

"Shove cake in whose face? And what kind of cake," Trip asked with a smirk as everyone looked at Silver.

"No ones and there will be no cake!" Silver shouted.

Just then a random teacher walked by and handed Silver something. "I know it's a little weird but I always give my students a birthday present. And it just so happens your birthday is coming up. I bet you must get a lot of gifts." Silver just glared and tried to get the teacher to leave. "I bet every kid wishes their birthday was on Christmas Eve."

Everyone who didn't know let out a gasp. "Wow, your dad and mom had perfect timing didn't they?" Silver's face turned green at the thought of that. He sent them all a glare and went to throw his unfinished food away.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me wha you think.<strong>

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is two days late!**

**I want to thank everyone who left a review.**

**luckynumber13ts: Not sure think he just went off to do what he does best. Train and eat.**

**ZXCVBNMEN: One is. Can you guess you? Trust me when you read this chapter you will know~**

**Well then. Let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Or Pokemon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Three….two…one….zero!'<em> everyone thought in each of their last classes. They all jumped up and cheered as they made a run out of their class rooms. That or they waited for everyone else to get out. They met up with everyone in front of the school and Mr. Blofis joined them. "Going to camp Percy or coming home?"

"I don't know yet, Lyra is kind of depressed that everyone's going to be leaving." Percy replied to his father. During the year Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson had gotten married. It's just Sally is still keeping her last name as Jackson. It's not that she doesn't like Blofis it's just what she feels is right and Paul isn't mad about that.

"Well how about you all just have a blowout party a few days before you leave." He replied.

Silver snorted. "Yeah, the number one rule my father made was "No Parties" That and Chiron hasn't come to check up on the house yet this month, he might come sometime soon, and with my luck he will come on that day." Silver said; no one seemed to be listening since they were all facing each other and making plans.

Silver glared at all of them. "I hate you all." They just laughed and went back to ignoring him.

Paul said sorry and looked at Percy, "see you at home? Hopefully you won't be distracted by monsters eh?" Mr. Blofis was a pretty cool guy, he wasn't completely freaked out by the fact that his step-son was a demigod or that all of his friends were either.

"We will try, see you at home!" Percy called as they walked away. They all made sure that they had heavy coats. And the girls were wearing stockings under their skirts… besides Dawn. She was used to the cold, even though she still had on a coat.

Iris was the one who was decked out in winter clothes. She and Axew were snuggled close together. "I still don't understand how you guys are that cold; Sinnoh is much colder during winter." Paul mumbled.

"I still can't believe you and my dad share the same name and when you are together we have to call you Shigi," Percy said. Paul glared.

"Shinji! There is a "J" in there not a "G"!" Paul shouted; he hated it when people messed up his name.

"Sorry!" Percy held his arms up in defense.

"Percy!" Percy looked around when he heard someone call out his name.

He spotted a boy dressed in all black, as well as wearing an aviator's jacket. Everyone remembered him. It was Nico Di Angelo. The son of Hades, he never stays in one place, he's always running around the place. (Stupid nomad)

"What's up Nico?" Nico whispered something to Percy and he seemed to act like Nico never asked the question in the first place.

"Hey Nico!" Lyra said as she hugged the younger boy. He blushed a little and tried to get free. She let him go and smiled, "Aww, still shy when it comes to girls!"

"I am not!" He complained everyone just laughed and welcomed Nico to come over. They had thrown that rule away. They kept most of the rules. But Percy stayed the night most of the time, even on school nights; the freshmen in the house would work on their homework together.

"Come on over Nico, you look like you haven't had anything to eat in a long time." Cilan said with a frown. Nico gladly agreed and joined everyone.

* * *

><p>As they got home Cilan went straight to cooking. They talked about what he has been up too. He had been spying on the titans and other stuff. He mainly spends his time in the Underworld. He fought a lot with his step-mother and his father didn't show any love his way either. But when your father is the lord of death it's kind of hard.<p>

"So, Silver I hear your birthday is coming up? It must be cool to have your birthday on Christmas Eve, if my birthday was on Christmas Eve I would want a lot of presents!" Nico said with a small chuckle. Hey, he can be emo or gothic at any time, but he is still a twelve year old boy.

"If you want, you can have my gifts." Nico gave him a hopeful look. "But then again, don't people owe you like a lot of gifts old man?" Nico smirked. "Hey, I might be old but I look pretty damn good for my age." Everyone laughed at that. Cilan walked in a little late to get the joke. So he placed the food down and Nico dug in. He ate like he hadn't eaten anything in years.

"So how long do you plan to stay?" Iris asked.

"I don't know, maybe a little." He said with his mouth full. Or at least that's what they think he said.

"How about you stay a little longer, after all it's the holiday season!" Cilan said in a sing-song voice, a smile on his face as he fixed his bow tie.

"Nah, it is fine really, I have stuff to do anyways. I still have to figure out my past anyways." Silver and Blue frowned.

"I know you will find it out soon Nico! If Silver and I were able to find out who our parents were and more about us I'm sure you can as well." She smiled and patted the young boys back. He said thanks and got up.

"Well, I better be off. After Persephone had decided that it was best to summon the children of the big three to get my father his sword… well I was busy in New Orleans! Oh well." Nico calmed down and waved. He gave Percy one more look and said thank you to Cilan before he left.

"Well, I say we do what Mr. Blofis says! I wanna have a party!" Dawn cheered.

"No! We are not going to have a party!" But he was ignored again. They had decided to throw a small party just for everyone here. Had Cilan make some more food as well as having everyone else set up, Silver was pretty mad about it but decided it was best to not say anything.

* * *

><p>The room was green and red, all over the place. The Athena boys didn't seem too excited about it. Well besides Malcolm. He was the cheerful one in the group. But little did his brothers know he was helping Blue plan something. Malcolm had sent Annabeth an Iris-message and asked her to come here a few days ago, since she got out before them. She had agreed. A little worried that there would be so many Demigods in one place but when she heard that Monsters hadn't attacked them she was a little shocked. She was also told to bring a birthday present for Silver.<p>

Blue used her powers she had made it so mistletoe was almost everywhere, they gave each other a high five then went back to doing other stuff. Blue went to check on the food and Malcolm went to check to see who was at the door.

"Dude what's up?" The Stoll brothers said at the same time. They had grins on their faces.

"Travis… Connor… how did you get here?"

"Oh, we um… flew?" The glanced behind them and looked at the van they stole from camp.

"We heard you're having a party… we brought Chris, Clarisse…" Travis started

"Even though she made us," Connor stepped in for his older brother.

"Silena and Beckendorf!" Travis finished.

"Where's Annabeth?" Malcolm asked.

"Oh! Annie is here as well." Malcolm looked over at the van and saw everyone leaning on the van. (Well minus Silena, she was leaning back on Beckendorf with his arms around her.)

"So, let's get this party started!" The Stoll brother shouted as they ran into the house.

The others joined. Annabeth pulled Malcolm to the side. "When were you planning to tell that we are having a party for Silver?"

Malcolm smirked and pulled Annabeth inside. He showed her around and she was amazed at how beautiful it looked after having teenagers living in it for four months. She found Percy and pulled him aside. They talked about the upcoming war. Also about how they were, she got mad when he bought up Rachel so she left him.

Percy had no clue what just happened. "Ah Percy, you have no clue about love to you? Ah, just like Ash." Cilan and Iris said in a sing song voice. Silena was standing next to them and giggled. Percy shooed them away and went to look for Annabeth.

If there was ever a time that you had to stay at your father's house and the rule was to NOT destroy the house or have a party…Of course you have to break some of the rules, but if you also want to keep it SMALL you don't tell anyone. How word got out to the rest of the Demigods Silver will never know! All he wants to do is keep it as a small party. Sure it's not his thing and all. But did Blue really have to go to far as getting colored lights, a disco ball and other stuff? No!

He would be okay as long as mortals didn't come. While living here, they happen to be able to see some spirits of people who lived here a long time ago. But they didn't seem to bother them that much. They loved it when Nico was over.

He noticed the mistletoe before the others did. He smirked and sat back to watch the people who got caught. He was just waiting for the Stoll brothers to get caught under it, he had a camera ready. Chris had noticed them as well and was trying to trick his brothers into going under by getting him and Clarisse some soda.

"Why don't you get you and your girlfriend some soda yourself, we're not your servants." Connor said. Travis just nodded his head in agreement.

Clarisse rolled her eyes and grabbed Chris's hand and led him to the kitchen. Blue stopped them before they could walk past the door. "Move it girly," Clarisse said, there was annoyance in her voice. Blue only smiled and pointed up. Chris and Clarisse both looked up, Clarisse's face turned red while Chris just smirked. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling her into the kitchen only for them to go through the same thing on their way out.

Silena and Annabeth awed at them with smiles. Green made a face since that was his little sister. Crystal just smirked. Travis and Connor were now aware of the mistletoe and made sure to not be caught under it together. At least, they knew about the one under the kitchen door and not all the others.

Needless to say they were caught trying to sneak into the Den to see if they could raid anything. When Crystal had caught them. Everyone grinned and had their camera ready. Gold, Ethan, and Chris made sure that all of the kids at camp would see this.

The Stoll bothers ended up staying in one room for the rest of the night. They were too busy planning their revenge. "Are you two going to be mad all night? Here, I brought you some candy canes." Dawn said as she handed the brothers two candy canes. They gladly took it and decided that they would sharpen them and stab people.

"You had to give them candy canes?" Paul asked. He had been stabbed about twenty times now. Dawn shrugged. She was one of the only ones they haven't stabbed yet. Mainly because she lives with them at camp and they find her scary when she's super mad.

"They don't bother me," She smiled as she walked to the kitchen. Paul was following, an annoyed look on his face.

"If they even think about stabbing me one more time I won't waste a second at ordering Torterra to attack." Paul smirked as he saw Travis and Connor back away from him. They were scared of Torterra but also thought he was pretty cool.

"Stop, right there you two," Malcolm shouted from the couch. He had a smirk on his face as did the rest of the Athena boys, plus Annabeth. Paul and Dawn gave them a confused face before their faces paled and they looked up. Paul cursed to himself while Dawn's face started to turn red.

"You know the rules!" Blue giggled, she was sitting with Green on the love seat. "Just one kiss." She added.

Percy for some reason was sort of getting protective but didn't do anything about it. He sat down on the couch and watched as Paul and Dawn shared a kiss. It wasn't even a real kiss, all it was, was a tiny peck, and then they backed away from each other so fast.

"You call that a kiss?" Gold laughed. "That was nothing! I bet Connor and Travis shared a better kiss then that!" Travis and Connor stabbed Gold like twenty times with their candy canes… Maybe more.

"Yeah, I agree with Gold! Show us a real kiss!" Silena said with a giggle, Beckendorf smirked as he watched his girlfriend telling people what to do. "Do we have to show you what a real kiss is?" Silena asked with a wink. Beckendorf smirked as they shared a real kiss. The boys whistled while the girls giggled.

Paul and Dawn glanced at each, Silena rolled her eyes and was about to do something before Beckendorf stopped her. He told her not to mess with them and to let it work its magic by itself. She pouted and leaned in to him.

"I know, you can share a better kiss… or I'll funk both of your heads in the bathrooms at camp." Clarisse said with a glare. Percy held back a chuckle at remembering how Clarisse tried to do that to him the first day of camp.

Dawn didn't want to get her hair dunked in toilet water and Paul was sure she would do it. Being a daughter of Ares she wasn't scared to do anything. Paul let out a sigh and gave Dawn a real kiss. The small crowd cheered but noticed that the kiss lasted a little longer than it should have. They smirked and the boys let out a whistle.

They pulled apart and Dawn's face was bright red. While Paul was able to hold the bush back, they walked into the kitchen away from the others and got some water. "Well, that sure was fun. Did anyone get a picture?" Gold asked.

Trip held a grin on his face as he showed everyone the picture of the two of them sharing that kiss. "It sure did last a little longer than it should have didn't it?" Iris asked with a smirk. The others agreed.

Malcolm smirked knowing that besides Silena and Beckendorf, Chris and Clarisse and Blue and Green there might be a new couple at camp.

"Hey Lyra." Travis said with a smirk.

"Wanna play Poker with us?" Conner asked.

"Um sure I guess… why not?" Chris went to stop them but Clarisse just shook her head.

"Alright, then… let's make this more fun." Travis and Connor smirked. Chris didn't like that look on his brothers faces.

Lyra tilted her head to the side wanting to know, "Play for Pokemon!"

Lyra glared, "No way, I would rather play for money, or be someone's servant for a month." This caught Silver. He debated about it, he could not only gain all of Lyra's money… but he could also have her as a servant for a month. Annabeth must have noticed the blush growing on silver's face cause she jabbed Silver in the ribs and sent him a glare.

"Silver, don't even think about it like that! You know who our mother is!" She hissed in a whisper. He glared at her.

"Shut up! It's not that! Do you know how long she has been messing with me? Having her do my homework for a full month is worth it any day!" Silver replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smirked. She looked over at Malcolm and he was holding back a laugh.

The Stoll brothers agreed with smirks on their faces just think what they could do, a clean cabin, and first dibs on showers! "We are totally in for that!" They said. Silver joined. Hades even Clarisse agreed. Beckendorf and Silena decided to join. Soon everyone had agreed.

"Hey, Lyra as a servant is A-O-K for me any day!" Gold said with a grin. Lyra froze.

"Hey! I never said I would be a prize! If I win you all have to be my slave!" she protested. Everyone agreed and went to playing.

As the game went on Lyra had the losing hand each time. She was starting to get worried. Travis was winning so far. Connor was worried if he lost to his brother. As long as it wasn't Gold, Ethan, or Chris… okay maybe Chris was okay to lose to but not Gold or Ethan. They are newbies.

But there was a sudden turn in game. White had started to take over. She ended up winning the game, which made everyone her servant for a month. She jumped up and cheered. "Awesome! That's so cool! I never won a game of Poker in my life!"

"Servine, Ser, vine!" Her Servine cheered along with its master. White hugged Servine looked at everyone.

"And I decided that Connor and Travis have to clean the cabin!" She smirked as she crossed her arms and stared down at them. They frowned but agreed, although they never agreed on that, they smirked as they made a plan to get Ash to clean the cabin instead.

"Alright," They both said with a fake frown.

White grinned as she got up and checked the time. It was getting late, but that didn't matter when it comes to a party. White decided to call it a night, her and Servine went to their room. Servine curled in a ball at the end of the bed while White changed. She made sure the door was locked while she changed. She then unlocked it and lay down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while just thinking.

She missed Gigi, and was wondering how she was doing with N. She hopped he was treating her well. She didn't want Gigi to feel betrayed.

"Servine… do you think N is okay?" Servine looked up from its ball and looked at her. It nodded and rested its head down. "Yeah, he is probably doing Okay…" She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Gigi the Tepig was laying on a bed, the room was a simply room. It had all the basic stuff any room had. A desk, bed, bookshelves, a TV, computer. You name it and it was there…. Okay so maybe not completely normal since it seemed to be swaying back and forth. It was a room on a cruise ship. The door opened and a boy in armor walked in. White couldn't see his face but she knew she knew this boy. Just by the way he moved. It was with such grace, like he had been raised to walk like he was an important person. He stated to strip out of his armor making her blush. <em>

_She looked away but noticed that he was only thing he was taking off. She looked at the boy and smiled. She remembered him all too well. His long green hair was still a mess. And his eyes, she doesn't really have to be there to be a prisoner. She missed looking into his tea green eyes, sure she didn't noticed them at first, but as they talked along on the ferriswheel she kind of fell in love with them. At first she hated to say it but she did,_

"_Tepig!" Gigi said. She was looking straight at White. She held up a finger and told her to stay quiet. _

_N looked around now knowing someone was here. He tried to find the spy and scanned the area. He walked to the bed and sat down. He could sense her a little but ignored her for the time being. "Gigi, who is it?" _

_Gigi ended up telling him. N smiled as he looked to where Gigi was looking, "White…" She melted when he said her name! She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his, she was glad he didn't feel it. "I'm glad you're here. I guess I would be a spy if I tell you what the titans are planning huh?" _

_White nodded, he seemed to know he was nodding because he nodded as well. "Yeah, Gigi has been good. She has gotten stronger as well. I hope Servine is doing well in your care. I haven't yet found out who my godly parent is. I hope to find out soon though."_

_White smiled and wished him luck. Just then the door opened and a Dracanae came in, she looked at White and N then hissed. "Lord Kronossssss wisssshesss to sssee you." N got up and followed the Dracanae out of the room._

* * *

><p>White jerked awake and looked around, it was still dark out but there wasn't music blasting downstairs anymore. She got up and went to check if everyone left or just passed out. Or being nice and staying quiet. Everyone was awake, only watching a movie now. She stood behind the couch and looked at the movie. It was a horror movie, she knew because as soon as she saw it clearly a girl was beheaded. Iris tried not to scream. She let out a yelp and hid her face in Trip's jacket.<p>

Clarisse, Crystal and Green were the only ones who thought that the movie was cool… mainly because who their father was. Silver, Trip and Paul weren't scared cause they knew it wasn't real and well… they don't want to make it look like they weren't wimps. They had a rep to protect.

Red wasn't even fazed by it mainly because he wasn't paying attaching to it. He had a sleeping Yellow in his arms and he was watching her sleep. Travis and Connor thought it was cool, but also sick!

Ash was holding Pikachu while Cilan was eating Popcorn. Green and Blue were making out yet again while Silena and Beckendorf were out cold. He had his arms around her waist with her head on his chest. Dawn was clinging to Paul's arm, he didn't really seem to mind all that much. He actually had a tiny smirk on his face.

Lyra was leaning on Silver about to fall asleep but not really wanting to. She had her arms around his chest and he had his arms around her. He was glad no one could see in the dark.

"What are you guys doing?" White asked. Everyone jumped and looked at her.

"Oh, hey White I thought you were asleep." Cilan said. She smiled.

"I was, but I woke up when a Dracanae woke me up." They nodded completely understanding what that was like… or well everyone did besides Lyra.

"Where were you sis?" Black asked. He was lying upside down on the couch.

"Oh um…" She poked her fingers together and looked away, a small blush coming onto her face. Cheren and Black noticed. They glared at her.

"No, White it wasn't him was it!" Black said. He shot up in his seat and glared. She returned his glare with her own.

They got into a brother sister argument which ended up with White flipping Black onto the ground and threatening to give him a wet Willy. "How does it feel to get beat by your baby sister yet again Black?"

The guys laughed. "Wow, you suck Black." Travis said. Connor nodded.

"Now then, Cheren, wanna go or are you just going to stay quiet?" Cheren didn't say a word. "That's what I thought."

"Now then, would you mind telling what happened?" Percy asked.

White blushed and waved her arms around "N-n-nothing happened!" That made everyone who was awake turn and look at her with a raised brow. They put the movie on pause and turned the lights on.

"Ooo what if it was sort of like a date dream! Aww that's so sweet!" Silena said with a smile. Clarisse made a face.

"Aphrodite's girl, I know you're in to that love crap but I don't think it was a date dream… how could it be a date dream any ways?" Clarisse asked.

"Like Hades I'll let my baby sister date a Titan loser!" Black said. White glared and stepped on him. He let out an "Ugh."

Cheren opened his mouth but Servine got ready a Vine whip. He would counter with his own Snivy but she doesn't like to fight because she will get dirty. So he just stayed quiet.

They looked at the time and let out a sigh, it was only three A.M. They decided it was best to go to sleep. They got lots of blankets and pillows for everyone. They said goodnight and went off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Two days had gone by since they had the party; the others had gone back to camp only leaving Annabeth. She decided to share a room White since she didn't have any spiders. They were walking around down town Manhattan. White had wanted to see the Christmas tree, so that's what they planned on doing.<p>

"Burr, it's so cold!" Iris said as she snuggled close to Axew. Trip rolled his eyes but smirked, _'she's kind of cute when she complains about the cold' _he thought to himself. He looked away and took pictures of the trees that were decorated for the Christmas season.

"Why couldn't we be in a warmer place for Christmas?" Silver mumbled. He might have been born on Christmas Eve; he just isn't a fan of the cold. But that was the case for everyone else who was born in the other regions. Besides Sinnoh, Dawn and Paul were Okay with it. Dawn smiled as she skipped ahead.

"Aw come on Silver, get into the holiday spirit!" Lyra cheered as she caught up with Dawn. They girls whispered something to each other than giggled.

Paul and Silver glared at them and mumbled "Troublesome women." The girls glared at them but whispered something else and giggled.

Percy sweat-dropped at them, Annabeth said "if Silena was here she would say 'Ah, young love.'" The others nodded and stopped at the tree. It wasn't lit yet since it was still day time but it still looked pretty. Trip took a before picture.

Trip said that they had to come back so he could take a picture of the tree fully lit. The guys groaned while the girls gladly agreed. "So, we now have nothing to do for hours. The shopping malls will be packed for last minute shopping; the food curt will be full. If you can't already tell the streets are packed… and we also have to train for the war!" Percy said starting to freak out a little. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Cool it seaweed brain. Everything will be fine, we could hang out in the snow, have a wicked snowball fight?" Annabeth and Malcolm smirked. "If you haven't spent Christmas at Camp Half-blood before well, all I can say is that we have the best snow ball fights." The group managed a smirk, and all ran back to the house. They had a huge backyard thanks to the fact that Giovanni had picked a house a little outside of Manhattan.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got there, they caught their breaths then ran to the back. They had divided them up. They picked team captains. Annabeth and Percy, he wasn't too happy about that.<p>

"Alright, you already know I'm going to choose my brothers." Annabeth smirked. Percy made a face.

"No way! You can't choose like that!"

"To bad Seaweed brain, I just did." She challenged. Her brothers just stood there looking at each other than back at Percy and Annabeth. They had started an argument.

"Who wants to get some hot chocolate while we wait for these two?" Cilan asked. Almost everyone agreed and went inside. Cilan went into the kitchen and started to heat up some milk. Iris got out plenty of cups as well as the cocoa mix. She placed an even amount of mix in each cup and Cilan poured the warm milk in it. They mixed them together and got a tray for the drinks and went into the living room. They were still amazed at how amazing Cilan was at holding a tray with a lot of drinks without spilling them.

He placed it on the coffee table and sat down. Everyone took a drink and leaned back in their seats enjoying it. "Oh, I saw we light a fire! We haven't tried the fireplace yet so it's perfect!" Iris said. The gang agreed and went Black started the fire with his Pignite Tep.

"Hot Chocolate and a fire, it's so cozy." Dawn said with a smile. It then turned to a frown. "I miss home." The others agreed.

"I'm going to call my mom." Lyra said as she got up and went to the phone. Crystal followed close behind. Everyone had decided that it would be best to call their parents one at a time. Silver was the only one who felt left out. He went to see if Annabeth and Percy were still arguing. They were having a snowball fight to get their anger out. He glared and went back inside.

"Silver, my mom says hi and wishes you a happy birthday." Lyra said as she gave him a hug from behind. He blushed and stayed silent.

She giggled and went to her room. Silver rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch. It wasn't that loud so he closed his eyes and started to think about other stuff. Black and Gold glanced at each other than at White and Crystal, they were in the den talking about what they think the war will be like.

"I'm kind of scared, I know we will lose people and I don't want to lose anyone important to me!" White said, she hugged Servine tight, Crystal nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I'm glad Lyra won't be in the war, she isn't a demigod so she won't be forced to fight."

"What about Gold?"

"He can take care of himself; he had gotten himself out of trouble many times."

Gold glared, he didn't really like that answer but listened to see what else they had to say. Black was holding back a laugh.

"What about Black? Will you be upset if he gets hurt?" White nodded.

"Oh yeah, I will be crushed, he's my brother after all. But I think I would be more crushed if I found out N was hurt… I know I know I shouldn't because he's on the titan's side but still!" She made a face and Black glared knowing that she cared for N more than her own brother.

"What are you two doing?" Yellow asked; she was sitting next to them with her head to the side. They told her to be quiet and then looked back over at the girls only to find that Crystal and White were glaring at the boys.

They let out a yelp and took off running to their rooms, with the girl's right after them. Yellow shrugged and went to red. He was playing with Pika; he had a bored look on his face like he wanted to do something else. Pika didn't seem too noticed mainly because he has spent a lot of time with Red. So it was his normal face.

"Hey Red, wha cha doing?" she asked as she sat on her knees. Chuchu ran up and attacked Pika. They rubbed their noses together before running off to play.

Red and Yellow looked at each other and blushed. They both knew what those two were going to do. So they ignored them, and talked about how they were going to spend Christmas. Of course they were going to spend it together, they just didn't know where.

They didn't really care either, Yellow leaned on Red and they stared at the fire. Red thought about something and decided that Yellow would be the best person to tell. "Hey," he said, she let out a light hmm that told him it was alright to go on. "I think I found out who my father is."

She looked up at him wanting to know, "Who?" She turned around so she was now facing him. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"I think it is Zeus." She frowned.

"Why do you think that? Besides, if you were then that would have made you the child of the prophecy but you're not!" Red nodded.

"Yes, but it would explain why I tend to know the best ways with Pika and how we have a close bond." He said, she put finger to her lips and thought about it. He had a point. Even when Pika shocks him it doesn't hurt him, and he can sometimes make it do what he wants. She let out a gasp and nodded.

"But you haven't been claimed yet… have you?" He shrugged. He might have been but he couldn't remember. "This is wonderful news! We should tell the others! Kronos can't use you now… but won't it leave everyone wondering how you were able to go eighteen years without being attacked or having Kronos try to control you?" Red shrugged.

"We can't tell the others. Ash is still my brother; if they were to find out about him then they won't waste time to kill Percy and have Ash become the child of the prophecy." Yellow agreed and promised not to tell, they sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Annabeth and Percy ran in and straight to the fire and got warm. Cilan chuckled as he handed them some hot chocolate. "So, I'm making some spicy food tonight!" Cilan said with a smile as he went back to the kitchen and got cooking. He looked around and frowned. He couldn't find any Jalapeno's anywhere. He then had an idea to use a Figy Berry. He looked in a cabinet and frowned. He walked out of the kitchen and looked at everyone.<p>

"Does anyone have an extra Figy Berry? Or will anyone be willing to run to the store and get some Jalapeno?" No one said a word. Cilan glared. "Come on! Someone has to go!" He said glaring at all of them.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK _

Everyone stared at the door in confusion. They weren't expecting anyone to come over. So just to be save they got their weapons ready just in case. Cilan opened the door and let out a gasp. "Hey Cilan," They all peered over Cilan's shoulder and let out a gasp. Standing there was a boy the same height as Cilan, wearing a waiter's outfit but he had blue hair with matching blue eyes.

"Cress! How did you get here! Where's Chili, please come in!" Cilan said pulling his brother inside and they sat down on the couch.

Everyone who didn't know Cress was asking him questions. Cilan silence all of them though. "Please, I'm sure Cress will answer all of your questions in due time, but for now Cress, tell me you have some Figy Berries or maybe even a few jalapeno's?" Cilan asked. Cress frowned.

"That's Chili's department." Cilan frowned. "But, it just so happens that I do have a few Figy Berries on me," He pulled a bag out of his backpack while made Cilan cheer.

"Cress, you're a life saver!" Cress waved his hands and smirked.

"Of course, what would you and Chili do without me?" The brothers laughed and went to finish dinner.

"They are triplets? They look nothing alike!" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "They do too look alike!" She said, "They also act alike if you pay attaching to them closely. They tend to talk with their hands." She nodded to herself.

"That, and if you see the three of them together you will be shocked. They are alike in many ways. But their hair and eye color. Cilan is green; Cress is blue while chili is red. It's also the type they specialize in. You already know what Cilan is, but can you guess the other two." Iris said with a smirk.

Percy just stared a little confused, Malcolm let out a sigh for Percy and said "Cress is Water while Chili is fire." Iris nodded; Percy decided he will be great friends with Cress.

* * *

><p>"Dinner!" Cilan called, they gathered around the table and gave offering to their parents first before they ate. Cress was a little confused but did it anyways.<p>

Cress officially didn't understand. They went back to asking Cress questions while Cilan smiled and ate his food. Ash was complaining that it was too hot wile Iris just called him a kid "Please Ash you're such a kid" She said. She was holding back the urge to break because it was hot.

Cress offered them a nice fresh cup of Pecha berry juice. They agreed and smiled. "Mhhh Pecha Berry juice," They both cheered.

Red chuckled and looked around. "Hey… I wonder where Pika is." He looked at Pika's bowl and it was still full. He frowned and looked over at Chuchu's bowl. It was also full. They made a face and Gold laughed.

"Looks like Pichu is getting a brother or sister" he laughed. Everyone just glared at Gold. "What, I'm a breeder; I'm allowed to make funny comments."

They finished dinner then went to look for the Pikachu's. They were both asleep on Pikas' bed in the corner in Red's room. The girls awed while the guys just stared. Pika and Chuchu were snuggling an egg. "So cute," White said with a giggle.

Percy made a face and looked at Annabeth, "Hey, do you think we could find a way to get Thalia here?" Annabeth made a thinking face.

"Maybe if we send an Iris-message, we could see where she is. She and the hunters might be on a completely different side of the country though. You can never really tell where they are." Percy agreed.

"Who are the hunters?" Cress asked confused.

"They hunters of Artemis, they are girls who completely turn away boys. They want nothing to do with them." Percy said, he looked around and went on. "Two years ago we went on a quest with the two hunters one of them was Zoe Nightshade while the other was Bianca Di Angelo… Nico's older sister." Percy frowned along with Annabeth. Lyra frowned as well. She had met the ghost of Bianca when they went into the Labyrinth.

"Our friend Thalia, the daughter of Zeus joined so she wouldn't be the child of the prophecy and leave it to Percy." Annabeth smirked. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Oh that's right; because Bianca died Nico was pissed off at you Percy!" Lyra said. Percy nodded.

"Um… this is completely off topic, we were talking about calling Thalia… not talking about the hunters or why Nico was pissed off at our Percy." Malcolm said with a chuckle.

"How do you know her?" Ash asked.

Annabeth shifted awkwardly, "When I was seven I ran away from home and I eventually met her and Luke… we were all runaways and they took care of me until we got to camp, but then she got turned into a tree for about six years." She told them.

The others nodded not wanting to say anything that would upset her. "To the backyard we go!" White said with a giggle. They all went into the backyard.

Percy took out a golden Drachma and Ash had his Oshawott use water fun to create a stream and then leave a rainbow, Percy threw the drachma and said out loud "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering! Show us Thalia, Huntress of Artemis." He said.

An image of a girl wearing a punk outfit showed up. She had longer black hair then the last time Annabeth had saw her. She had electric blue eyes, a silver circlet on her head that showed her as the lieutenant of the hunters. She looked at the message and smirked.

_"Hey Percy, and Annabeth, what's up," _She asked.

"Just wondering… how close are you to New York? We have a present for you." Annabeth said.

She tilted her head to the side, _"a present for me?"_ They nodded and Yellow stepped in.

"Yes, we heard that you're the daughter of Zeus, and what better than to give you a Pichu Egg." Yellow smiled. Thalia was confused.

"So stop on by, and maybe stay for dinner, you owe me a burger anyways." Percy said. Thalia laughed thinking of all the times she said she would buy those cheeseburgers and Percy himself ended up buying them...

_"Sure, you're lucky the Hunters are heading that way anyways."_ They talked a little more before she had to leave. The group laughed at Percy. He grumbled and went back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? I will love to know! chapter 8 might take a little while though. Not fully done with it! Hopefully it will be up by Wednesday! <strong>

**I hope it made sense! Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, its been a while, sry _ But I've been busy! I sometimes don't feel like writing so I am mainly on to watch my friends from the Respawnpoint fail at video games XD Jk he doesn't really fail at video games. I also just got done with a whole stalker who is in love with me and fell in love with me the first day of school _ So, how was your V-day? Hope it was awesome for you guys! **

**Anyways you don't want to read about me, on with the story, thx for everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson or Pokemon sadly, wish I did XD**

* * *

><p>It was now a day before Christmas Eve. The hunters hadn't arrived yet but it was good since the Egg hasn't hatched yet either. Yellow was sitting in front of the fire with the egg, Pika and Chuchu. The Pikachu's were taking a nap while Yellow was humming a Christmas song to herself.<p>

White smiled as she helped Dawn, Lyra, Blue and Crystal decorate the house. "When will the boys be back with the tree? That was something they should have done a long time ago!" Dawn complained. The girls had decided that on Christmas they would wear Mrs. Clouse outfits.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will be back soon, don't forget we don't have a car so they have to carry the tree." Blue said. She then started to picture Green lifting a tree shirtless. She drooled; the girls rolled their eyes at her.

They ignored Blue and finished decorating the outside of the house. They boys came home not to long after they finished and set the tree up. The girls had laid a tarp out so the pines will fall on it instead of the carpet. They then decorated the tree. "Oh how I hope this wasn't the home of a poor tree Nymph!" Yellow said. Red gave her a soft smile.

"It wasn't, promise…. It's not even a real tree." Yellow nodded with a smile on her face. It made it so no one had to feel guilty… until they thought about Christmas back home. They had always had real trees. They frowned.

"Where's the star?" Dawn asked looking in the box. Everyone shrugged.

"You guys have a star for the tree… right?" Annabeth asked. The gang shrugged.

"Thought we did…" Ash said. They glared at Ash.

"You forgot the star didn't you Ash Ketchum!" Dawn shouted. Paul just smirked.

"Troublesome. You were looking in the wrong box." Paul said as he pulled out a star. She cheered and took the star.

"Don't call me troublesome, and who wants to put the star on top?" Red being the tallest raised his hand. Dawn handed him the star and he placed it on top. They turned the lights off and lit the tree. The lights on the tree flashed Red, Green, White, Gold and Silver.

"What's the point in putting this up two days before Christmas when we are only going to take it down?" Silver asked.

"It's to make the girls happy. Trust me. This is NOT the time to make them mad. They are deadly when they are mad. That's why when the war comes, you get them mad and have them kill the enemies." Green explained. Silver nodded. He might be a son of the goddess of wisdom but he still had much to learn about women.

"Hey, hopefully we will be able to see a cat fight." Gold said with a chuckle. Green told him to shut up. He glanced over at the girls and decided it was best to shut up.

"Hey, where's Cilan and Cress?" Iris asked looking around. They had been around not too long ago.

"In the kitchen!" They both called. They peeked in to see that the boys were making Cookies. They spent most of their time in the kitchen not letting anyone else cook.

"I'm going to watch TV." Lyra said and left. The others shrugged and joined. They were watching holiday specials.

"We never went to see the tree at night you know that?" Iris said. Trip glared at everyone. They shrugged.

"If you want to go check out the tree at night when Monsters like to run around be my guest." Green said.

Trip shrugged. "We slept outside back when we traveled so what's new here?" he asked.

"Well the fact that we are now in the United States and in New York." Silver pointed out.

Trip glared but let it go. "What are we watching anyways?"

"_How the Grinch stole Christmas_." Lyra and Crystal said together. It was one of the only things they watched together with their Parents and Gold's family for Christmas. It helps when you have friends who live next door to them.

"Well, I better go." Percy said as he got up, "Moms said that are going to open one present today and tomorrow." The others waved as Percy left. The room grew quiet besides the Christmas music in the background.

"So, who is going to play Santa?" Blue asked. Everyone looked at Red. He didn't say anything. They narrowed their eyes at him. Green grabbed his hat and took it off; Red was asleep and snoring away… until the hat came off. His eyes looked like it was a brighter red then it should have been. He glared at Green he put the hat back on Red's face.

No one said anything. They glanced at each other. They stole Yellow's fishing pole and used it to take Red's hat off and on a few times before he snapped and had Pika zap them. They all lay on the floor crispy because of the shock. Red smirked and let out another yawn. He got up and went to his room with Pika and Chuchu close behind.

"Hey Annabeth, how is your Gothita doing?" Cilan asked looking over at Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled and held her Gothita up. "Great, she learned Fake tears I believe." Annabeth said with a smile.

"That's good, but you still have a long ways away before she evolved into a Gothorita." Cilan said with a smile. Annabeth thought about that and looked down at Gothita.

"Well, until then we have nothing to do but train." Cilan nodded.

"I know Annabeth let's have a battle!" Ash said standing next to Cilan. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Ash you be great help for you. As will Iris," Iris heard this and grinned.

"Yeah, I'll be glad to help out!" Iris said. Axew nodded with a smile on his face.

Annabeth agreed and everyone went outside to watch. "Alright Scraggy let's go!" Ash said throwing his Pokeball.

"Gothita," Gothita danced onto the field ready to fight.

Cilan was the ref; he smiled and looked between the two. "First person down loses. No switching out… not like you can." He gave Annabeth an apology smile and looked at Ash. "Whenever you're ready begin!"

"Alright Scraggy use Leer," Scraggy gave Gothita a face which made her flinch, "now use headbutt!" Scraggy then charged at Gothita and banged head on her.

"Gothita use Tackle!" Gothita tackled Scraggy "Fake Tears" Annabeth ordered. Everyone was amazed at how Annabeth was doing! It was like she had been a trainer her whole live, but what to expect from a daughter from Athena?

Gothita started to cry, Scraggy fell for it. "Pound," Gothita pounded into Scraggy sending him flying back. Her brothers smirked. Mainly Paul and Trip, Anyone who could beat Ash was okay in their book. Trip was taking action shots of Gothita.

The battle didn't last long Annabeth and Gothita came out as the victors. She grinned and walked over to her brothers. "Annabeth, you and your Gothita have a strong bond together; I'm amazed at how amazing you can perform together, I'm sure you two will be a great team when she evolves into a beautiful Gothitelle."

"Thank you Cilan," Annabeth smiled as she picked up her Gothita. "We still have a lot of work. She has been very helpful for planning."

"Psychic Pokemon are more in Annabeth's range than anything else." Paul mumbled, Trip and Silver nodded, "when this is over I saw we take her back and get her more Psychic Pokemon."

"Agreed," Trip and Silver said, Annabeth laughed and went to battle Axew. That battle didn't end how anyone had expected.

"Alright Axew, let's finish this off with Dragon Rage!" Axew Charged the attack up, Trip was making sure he got enough pictures of the attack.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaxew!" It fired off the attack landing the hit and Making Gothita fly back. Everyone was amazed by the power of that Dragon Rage.

"Wow," Silver mumbled, Axew and Iris cheered and they both attacked each other with a hug.

"Axew that was so amazing!" She cheered. Cilan helped Annabeth heal her Gothita along with Scraggy and Axew. After that they all decided to actually talk about the war. It wasn't something they wanted to but they did. Cress had been claimed by Apollo during it. But Cress was planning on returning home. Chili couldn't handle running both a restaurant and a gym alone.

"It will be nice to at least spend Silver's birthday here before I leave. Who knows, Maybe Chili was claimed back at home." Cress said with a smile. Cilan nodded.

"Wish you could stay longer," Iris said, Cress gave her a sweet smile.

"I'll be sure to send you messages telling if any monsters attack." Cress said as he held his holding his hand up with a smile. "I'm sure Chili will most likely burn them though." Cilan nodded.

"Hmm, I can't wait to meet…Chili? If you two use your fingers and palm to talk I wonder what he uses." Annabeth said, she made a thinking face but couldn't answer her own question since Trip decided to step in.

"He uses his firsts. They use a Rock Paper Scissors motions." The twins made a face and placed a finger to their lips.

"Hmm, you know I never really paid attaching to that." Cilan said the brothers smiled and they got back to talking about the war.

"Percy will be fine; he only has the weight of the world on his shoulder. Nothing big." Gold said waving his hand. Crystal rolled her eyes.

Annabeth glared at Gold and let out a sigh. "Let's just hope everything goes somewhat okay. We need to head back to camp to get in a lot more training." The gang let out a groan while Lyra pouted. She didn't want to spend Christmas or New Year's alone but remembered that she could hang out with Rachel.

They decided that they would leave in the morning, Rachel would pick Lyra up and they would be on their way. Crystal went over the ground rules with Lyra just to make sure. Lyra didn't get why she needed ground rules when all of her friends were going away. But she didn't question her sister just to be on the safe side. It's better than nothing; you don't want to anger a daughter of Ares.

"Where did that bloody remote go this bloody time?" Green shouted as he looked for it.

Blue rolled her eyes and flipped through the channels. Might as well get in as much TV as they can until they had to leave, they all gathered around the TV and just watched what was on. It just so happened to be a _Sonic the Hedgehog_ Marathon. Old school and new school, they enjoyed it.

They had dinner at the normal time, watched a little more TV, Thalia was supposed to arrive at the house sometime soon. They decided to wait for her to show up before they go to sleep. Hours weren't by and still nothing. Yellow yawned and snuggled closer to Red. They had The Pikachu's in their laps and had the Egg in the space between them.

"Maybe we will catch Thalia in the morning. For now let's head off to bed. It's pretty late." Cilan said as he got up and stretched and started for the stairs.

He didn't even make it to the fourth step when the door bell rung. They all looked over at the door with Annabeth jumping up and running to the door. She threw it opened and held a huge smile. Standing in front of her was the girl they had talked to a few nights ago.

She was beautiful in person and some of the guys just stared at her. She ignored the boys of course and walked in. "Hey Annabeth, I missed you!" The two girls hugged each other tight before pulling apart. Thalia looked around and whistled. "Nice house."

"Thanks, it's my brothers." Annabeth pointed to Silver who was leaning back in a recliner chair relaxing. "He's trying to get his peace and quiet before tomorrow when everyone is going to be yelling happy birthday to him." Thalia grinned and nodded.

"So what is it you wanted to give me huh?" Yellow jumped up from her seat with Chuchu jumping into Red's lap. She picked up the Egg and walked to Thalia.

"Hello, Thalia. My name is Yellow. It's nice to meet you." Thalia nodded with a smile as she looked down at the older girl. "This is a present from me and Red as well as Pika and Chuchu." Red was now standing by Yellow's side with the Pikachu's by his feet.

Thalia took the Egg and seemed confused, "an egg? What is it going to do?" She asked.

Red smirked. "When it hatched it will be a Pichu. It can help you out with your thunder powers." Red made sure no one else could see as he gave Thalia a wink. Her eyes widened and then she grinned.

She looked at the Egg and noticed that it was a yellow egg with black on it. It felt warm, like something was living on the inside. Which of course it was, Thalia was excited! She wanted nothing more than to find out when it would hatch and how it would be like.

"It should be close to hatching actually." Yellow said with a smile. Gold appeared next to them and he studied the egg for some time before nodding.

"Oh yeah baby, your close to hatching any time now!" Thalia sent him a glare. But as Gold said it the egg started to shake. Thalia stared in amazement, how had he known that? Annabeth saw the shocked look on her face and smiled.

"Don't worry. The same thing happened when he told me Gothita was going to hatch." Annabeth said. Everyone backed up as the egg hatched.

A small rodent was there. It had very short fur am dot was a pale yellow color. The tips of its large ears are black and it has additional black markings on its neck and tail. Its tail was short but still somewhat resembles a lightning-bolt. It had pouches in its cheeks which were a pinkish color and an extremely small nose. Almost like a dot. IT was the cutest thing Thalia has ever seen.

It looked up at her with its big black eyes and tilted its head to the side. Its ear twitched slightly and it gave a cute smile. Thalia let out a squeal as she hugged it. Only to get a shock, it only gave Thalia more energy than she needed. "We are going to be good friends." Pichu nodded.

"Chu! Pi!" It said. Gold took out his Pokedex and scanned Pichu.

"Well Ms. Hunter of Artemis, since you don't like men you will be glad to know that this Pichu is a female." Thalia grinned and rubbed Pichu's head.

"Good. She will be a powerful hunter!" Pichu puffed her chest out with a proud grin on her face. She turned and looked down at her parents. She waved with a smile and jumped on Thalia's hair. She held her grin as she looked around, "now then, Annabeth who are these people?" Annabeth introduced everyone even the Pokemon, starting with her brothers.

"My brothers, Silver, Paul, Trip, and Cheren you already know Malcolm." The boys waved not really caring. Well Trip took a picture of her with her Pichu for his Journal. "Don't mind Trip. He loves to take pictures." Thalia was glaring and rolled her eyes.

"Then there are the Ares kids." She pointed to Green and Crystal. "There is Green Oak and Crystal." They both waved. "Blue, the only daughter of Demeter in our group," Blue smiled and nodded her head.

"Cilan, Yellow, and Iris over here are Apollo's." Thalia smirked and waved. "Then there is Gold, and Ethan. True sons of Hermes, the rest haven't been claimed yet sadly. There's Red, Ash, Dawn, Black and White." Annabeth frowned. She wished they were claimed. But she could already tell where three of them belong, as did Thalia already. Annabeth was surprised that Malcolm or Percy don't know. Well Percy might know. She just wasn't so sure.

"Well, it's nice to meet you… but we seem to forgetting one person." Thalia said staring at Lyra. She was sitting next to Silver watching TV.

"That's Lyra. She's a mortal but she can see though the mist. She's Crystal's little sister."

Thalia nodded and she sat down on the couch. "What's on the TV?"

"_Sonic the Hedgehog_ it's a marathon or something." Lyra replied not really looking up.

"Oh I haven't seen the blue guy in forever... how come he's blue?" The gang shrugged and thought about it.

"I guess we will never know." Crystal said as she watched the show.

Hours passed until Thalia decided it would be best to go. "Do you have to?" Annabeth asked with a frown. Thalia nodded.

"Of course, the hunters need me! Besides we have to train as well." Annabeth smiled and they waved goodbye to her. When she was out of sight they all decided it would be best to go to sleep. They climbed up the stairs and went to sleep.

"Welcome back to camp my young heroes, happy holidays and happy birthday Silver." Silver nodded and said thanks. It wasn't as cold as it was outside the Camp but it was still somewhat cold. They resumed training like they normally did. They practiced sneak attacks on ships.

They noticed that some new kids had arrived at Camp not to long after the school year had started. There was a girl who refused to give her names to everyone since they were "commoners." She was described to have long black hair that went to her mid back and she wore a Lolita outfit. It had a black skirt and body but the chest and sleeves were white. There was a black bow around the neck.

Her eyes were a Silver gold color that seemed to stare into your soul. People were also saying she was the gothic version of Dawn. Dawn wouldn't believe it until she saw her for herself. They called the girl "Missy" Since that's the only thing they knew about her name.

The other girl had long brown hair that was tied half up in a bun and the rest down around the side of her face. She wore a sapphire colored bandana, and a matching sapphire outfit. She had rather sharp fangs for a demigod. She claimed she wasn't a vampire or werewolf.

The last boy had short green hair that was styled, with matching green eyes. Wearing a long sleeve black shirt, teal pants and a purple jacket, Paul was a bit worried and hopped it wasn't who he thought it was. They went to meet the new people only for Paul to freeze. His face paled as he stared at the boy.

The boy had a glow to him that seemed to be fading. Dawn let out a sharp gasp and turned to Ash who was shocked. He knew the boy and both girls look just like May and Dawn. But there was something off about the two of them. The Dawn look alike looks rather wise for her own age. While the May look alike seemed more wild and crazy. That and May had two parents who were her biological parents so she couldn't be a demigod the same with her little brother Max.

The boy turned and stared straight at Paul with a smirk growing on his face. He walked over to the group and waved. "Hey Cuz, haven't seen you in a while." Everyone gasped and looked between Paul and the boy.

"Don't call me _Cuz_ Drew. It's Paul and Paul only." Drew rolled his eyes and looked at the others.

"Hey Ash, long time no see." Ash agreed and Drew's eyes landed on Dawn. He smirked and said "So, you're the one who beat May in the Wallace Cup." Dawn blushed and nodded.

This was Drew! He was an amazing coordinator and one of Dawn's idols. She was glad to be standing next to him! She looked down and saw his Roserade standing next to him. It stood with a smile on its face as it watched its trainer.

"So grass head, you're a Demigod." Paul said with a bored voice. Drew nodded and turned to look at Paul.

"Yep, it seems like it."

"Oh yeah, It seems the Aphrodite's cabin has a new member! Oh Drew it will be fun I promise!" Silena said as she took his hands and spun around with him. She let go and did a twirl, her now pink hair spinning everywhere and then came to a stop when she did. She looked at everyone with her now lavender eyes.

"Got bored with your colors?" White asked with a giggle. Silena blushed and nodded.

"I was in a pink and lavender mood!" She giggled. She looked around and when she spotted her love she ran to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a giggle. He looked at her with a sweet and loving smile. When he spotted the others he walked over and said hi to them all. "Beckendorf it seems you have a pink haired daughter of Aphrodite on your back. You might want to do something about it." Gold said with a smirk.

Beckendorf looked behind him at Silena and smiled. "Nah, I think I'll keep her. Besides, the pink is just a phase she will be over it by next week. Maybe move on to purple." Beckendorf peeked over at Paul who was glaring at him.

"Anyways, what about these young ladies, whose cabin are they in?" Gold said peeking at them. "Oh hey if it isn't wild girl herself, didn't know Professor Butch fell in love with a goddess."

"Gold, I didn't know you were here either. But I don't know who my mother is." Crystal frowned.

"Aww, I wish you were a daughter of Ares, and then you would be my sister!" Green nodded while Sapphire shrugged.

They looked over at Missy and asked her what cabin she was in. She shrugged and said she didn't know but it would have to be a goddess since she knew her father. She turned her back to everyone and walked off. She walked to the lake and looked at the Water Nymphs; they waved but backed away from her. She narrowed her eyes at them and let out a sigh, since she has been here the animals would run from her.

"Let me guess, you feel unwanted and like you shouldn't be here?" A voice spoke, it made Platinum jump. She turned and looked at the boy who came out from the shadows; he was wearing a gothic outfit. "The name is Nico De Angelo. I'm a son of Hades." The name Hades is what really caught her attaching.

"Haven't been claimed, so you have to stay in cabin 11?" Platinum nodded and looked at the boy. With his pale skin, it was close to her skin color. Maybe it was the same as hers. "What's your name?"

"Platinum Berlitz," She didn't know why she told him her real name and not tell him what she tells the others, it was just something about this boy that seemed right to her, like she should trust him and only him. She smiled down at the young boy, or well he seemed to be around her age to be truthful. "Why do I not really feel wanted here at this camp?" She asked the boy.

He smiled and held his hand out to her. "Because the children of Hades are not wanted here in this camp, it's meant for the Heroes of the 12 Olympians. Lord Hades isn't one of them." Platinum frowned, she took the boys hand and he led her away from the lake and into the woods. "Don't worry Platinum; we are going to shadow travel. It will feel weird at first Hades; I'm still not used to it after three years. But I'll be with you."

"Where are we going?" Platinum asked as they walked to a shaded area, she trusted the boy that she had just met not too long ago with her life. She knew it was a stupid choice to do but she didn't feel scared. Even if he had a sword on him, and he could easily be taking her to a dark area far away from the camp to where no one can hear her scream. She still trusted him.

They walked into the shadows and she felt so cold, there were hallow moans for away from them but it also sounded so close. The next thing she knew she was in a dark garden. She looked around to find Pomegranates trees, statues of frightened people. She looked over at Nico and gave him a wondering look.

"This is the Underworld. I'm taking you to see our Father."

Platinum pulled her hand away from the boy and glared. "I'm not a daughter of Hades! I know who my father is! He is Professor Berlitz! And he studies evolution with Professor Rowan." Nico looked at her and frowned.

"Just come with me. Our father will explain everything; you have to trust me Platinum, like you did at Camp Half-blood." She hesitated for a second before she decided to go with him.

They walked into a throne room; the main throne was huge and made of skulls and bones. A man was sitting in it, he a man with albino white skin intense black eyes that were either the eyes of a genius or a madman and having a mesmerizing evil charisma shoulder-length black hair. He was wearing a black silk robe that if you looked closely you could see souls trying to escape from.

He seemed annoyed by something, "father?" He snapped his attaching to the young children and he glared at his children, but when he scanned over Platinum his eyes softened and he smiled.

"Nico, who have you, brought me?" He asked a grin coming to his face.

"Lord Hades, I'm Platinum Berlitz. Nico believes I am your daughter but I know my father… you cannot be my father." Platinum spoke before Nico, he had a worried look on his face as he watched to see what his father would do.

Hades stared at the girl with a hard look before it broke into a grin. "Well, it has been years since you have been asleep. A lot has changed, Platinum Berlitz. You are my daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it's a little bit shorter than the last one but I thought this would be a good place to stop. Tell me what you think. How will the training go for the campers? How will Platinum take all of this information in that her real father is Hades?<strong>

**Drew, son of Aphrodite's, come on EVERYONE say that coming, Now if only Aphrodite's could give me a hand with this stupid boy I'm having problems with *gets into a rant about that* **

**Dawn: Um, while's she is doing that, please R&R tell us what you thought! Hopefully we will be claimed in the next chapter! *Squeals* Well. Until next time, later!**


	9. Gomen and Reviews

**Hehehe hello everyone, first I would like to apologize for the ten months Update, but I've been getting a few reviews asking for me to update this story, and to be honest, I semi forgot about it. XP sorry about that *Sweat-drops* I promise I'll try to update the story soon, but for now I think it will be on hold, you see. I had to crash my computer a while back, and when I thought I saved the files… well turns out I didn't. So I forgot how chapter nine started out, as well as how the book went. **

**I'll re-read chapter eight, and then work on chapter nine. I might take a while to update them though. Due to the fact I'll be working, AND going to school part time, I don't know if I will have time to update my KHR stories, or any other stories that I have posted. I also need to get back into Pokémon. Please don't get too annoyed if I'm a little lost on the characters and what's going on. **

**I'll like to answer some Reviews while I'm at this.**

**Kimmy-1016: Thank you very much *smiles* **

**Amazon Calypso: Thx.**

**pikachulover66: Misty and May will show up, I just don't know yet.**

**LunaLover089: I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Myrna Maeve: The next Chapter will come as soon as it can, promise!**

**Pachimew: It is Platina, but it's also Platinum. *Shrugs* I prefer to use Platinum. No clue why.**

**Jusan Kikan: I'm glad you like it so. I'm amazed you took the time to read all eight chapters in a day, with all the Grammar errors I have in it, I would have guessed most people would have just laughed and stopped reading it. XP If you have questions, please feel free to PM me asking about them. I'll gladly answer them.**

**Reading-is-4-life: Like I told LunaLover089 and Myrna Maeve, I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**InTheShadowsButNotHidding: I'll gladly take that Silver. It was his birthday a few days ago, and I completely forgot due to work XP.**

**KirbyMaster1999: I understand what you are getting at, whenever I write for Pokémon, I don't settle for a "world" I just add my favorite characters, and the characters who fans want to read. I'm sorry you gave up, which means you're probably not even reading this. But this is actually the "Percy Jackson" world, not the "real" world. I didn't want to use Unova because that is still completely confusing to me, because the town in Unova which everyone says should be New York is in the center of the region. While New York isn't, I know my reasons are weird. But being FROM New York, it irks me somewhat.**


	10. Chapter 9

**THIS IS A REAL CHAPTER GUYS! NO APOLOGY CHAPTER! A REAL FREAKING CHAPTER! The reason for it! I got Blood of Olympus the day it came out. And finished it two days later, so I had started this chapter last year (Sorry) and just couldn't get into it because I had left the fandom for more anime! I also left the Pokémon Fandom. But I ended up getting Pokémon X which brought me back into the fandom! **

**A few time skips in this chapter! Just to get to the beginning of "The Last Olympian." But in order to make it so that it's not all rushed into one chapter I think the next few chapters will be short(?) not sure yet. **

**I would like to kindly like to point out in one review a guest said **_**"I found the ship name both children of Hades…I call it DarknessShipping…" **_**YES! You know, if that was a thing it would be the perfect name for the two! You'll see some DarknessShipping in this chapter! XP**

**I apologize if there are any errors in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR POKÉMON! **

* * *

><p>This was just confusing, having the lord of the underworld tell you that you were really HIS daughter instead of the man who pretty much raised you being your own father. And that you weren't even FROM this time. Of course anyone would freak out. Platinum sure was freaking out as she paced in front of her 'father' 'step-mother' and 'half-brother'. They stared in silence before someone cleared their throat.<p>

"Platinum, it'll be fine." Nico said, taking her hand. She was half-way tempted to slap his hand away. "You already accepted the fact you're a demigod right?"

"That's different! I grew up with Professor Berlitz! Why are you trying to tell me otherwise?"

Nico and his father were silent for a while before Hades told them they should leave. Nico nodded and pulled her with him as they left, they heard the two gods talk as they left, Persephone was amused Platinum didn't believe them. At the same time she felt sad for the girl.

* * *

><p>Platinum frowned as she ignored the moans and unsettling feeling yet again. She looked at the sign and frowned. "McDonalds?" She saw her brother smile as he walked into the fast food place.<p>

"Yeah, I like it. But you should eat something." She nodded and frowned as she looked at the menu.

"You want me to eat something from here?" He nodded.

"You need to eat something, just get the chicken nuggets or maybe a salad." She watched as Nico ordered food. He got food for her and some drinks. They were given two cups and he motioned her to follow him.

"I know how to get my own drinks." She told him as he showed her how to use soda machine. She got herself water while he got coke. They sat down and waited for their food. He explained to her what he knew, and how he understood her situation since he wasn't from this time period either.

"So Nico, you're not from here? Where are you from?" Platinum asked, after Nico got their food. She was pushing her black hair behind her eat. He hesitated as he sat down and shrugged.

"I can't really remember _where _I'm from..." He said with a frown, she didn't ask any further questions about that. Though she was curious on his sister, or their sister he held an upset look on his face as he picked up some fries from his red box.

"Who is our sister? Where is she?"

"Our sister's name was Bianca. She became a hunter and died on a quest. She refuses to show herself to me when I try to summon her." The girl nodded and looked at the food he had gotten her. There was Salad, Chicken nuggets, and a few different burgers.

"How do you have money to buy this?" He grinned and ate his food.

She ate the salad and thought about where her friends could be. Diamond and Pearl had been with her. But now she had no clue where they could possibly be. Maybe they were off being idiots. Telling funny jokes, or training? She missed them, but surely she'll be able to find them soon. They were a team, and after everything they've been though she didn't think she could really trust anyone else to travel with.

* * *

><p>After they finished eating, Nico collected the extra food and placed it in the McDonalds bag. They left and made their way back to the camp. "You have two options Platinum." Nico told her. "Stay at camp in a cabin that's full and have no place to sleep really. Or stay with me and wonder around, making sure to keep track of what the Titans are planning and how to defeat them without losing people important to you." Nico looked at her and she thought back to the day.<p>

She still didn't believe he was her brother. Or that her father wasn't her real father. She would have to talk to him sometime soon and figure that out. "I need to find my friends first Nico di Angelo. And I still need to figure out what's truly real. I find myself trusting you. But at the same time I can't fully trust you when I know nothing about you. Or if you really plan on doing what you say. Maybe Camp would be a better place for me to stay. However I do not like having to share space with people I do not know."

Nico remained silent while she spoke. "Come to me again once I find my friends. Then I'll tell you if I want to stay by your side or stay with the camp. I look forward to meeting you again, son of Hades." He watched as she walked back to the cabins.

* * *

><p>Dawn sat with Annabeth as the two played with their Pokémon. Annabeth's Gothita chased Piplup around, both laughing. They had both become good friends, since Gothita had become a lot stronger since her practice match with Scraggy and Axew, thanks to the help of her brothers of course.<p>

Dawn was upset she didn't really have time to practice her performances with her Pokémon; Annabeth told her that she would have time to practice for her contests once the war was over. What Annabeth didn't say was that she would have time to practice _if_ she survived the war. That's what scared Dawn the most. The thought that she could end up dying in this war, after living with her mother for ten years; then going on adventures with Ash and Brock, eventually on her own. Only for her to end up at Camp half-blood in time of a war, to lose people she cared about. Now the main war was coming closer. Leading to a greater chance of her own death… how would her mother react to knowing her daughter is dead? And her son hasn't shown up?

"Hey Annabeth…?" The older demigod had been watching the Pokémon when the younger demigod had spoken.

"What is it Dawn?"

"How do you think your father would react if you died in this war? I mean um, I couldn't imagine what my mom or brother would do if they found out I had died. I think… I think my mom would probably cry, and my brother would blame himself because he wasn't here to protect me. He tends to do that… and my friends back home. Kenny, and Zoey, I think they would be upset if they were to find out… but I also think they might end up forgetting about me…"

"Why do you think they would forget you? You're an amazing person."

Dawn looked up at Annabeth, a blush on her face as she laughed a nervous laugh. "I don't know, I mean, they are my rivals in contests. And at times I tend to annoy them. I think, and ahaha sorry I didn't mean to put it that way! Oh look Piplup and Gothita are stuck." Annabeth looked over at the two and smiled. They had ended up getting themselves tangled in vines and were trying to get free.

Dawn hurried to their side and picked Piplup up once he was free. He cheered in joy of being free and they watched as Gothita ran to Annabeth and nuzzled into her side. She picked her little Gothita up and stood up. They went for another walk, to see what they could do. "Plusle, Plusle!" Dawn tensed.

"Minun~" Dawn's grip on Piplup tightened as she freaked out.

"Oh no they're here! That means…"

"Hey there, Deedee~"

They two looked to see Ursula walking by with her Plusle and Minun on her shoulders. They all held smirks on their faces.

"Hello Ursula," Annabeth said, looking at the younger demigod. "Is Deedee a nickname Dawn? It's um, it's a nice nickname!"

"Heheh, so she doesn't know now does she Deedee? Well if you should know. Her name means Dan…"

"Ah Annabeth let's go find the others! I'm sure Percy's probably wondering where you are! Come on let's go!" Dawn quickly jumped in, pushing Annabeth away before Ursula could tell her nickname.

Annabeth sensed that Dawn didn't want her to know, so she kept her mouth shut and didn't bother to ask any other questions about the subject. Gothita giggled and let out a yawn. The young Pokémon decided it would sleep in her master's arms.

They found Paul and Drew talking, the two tried to decide if they wanted to butt in and complain about why they weren't training, but then they would get the same question. Instead they thought about sneaking away so they could go about other stuff.

"Troublesome what are you doing? Shouldn't you be training?" Paul asked; he looked over at the blue haired girl and his sister. The girls walked over to the boys and Dawn glared hard.

"It's Dawn. And we were just about to ask you the same Mr. Grumpy… eep." The glare Dawn received from Paul made her flinch. Annabeth sent him a glare of her own and he looked away.

"So Drew, a son of Aphrodite huh, it's rather rare to find sons of Aphrodite. Since most are girls, but as long as you're not one that is a snob and try to mess with people's love lives. You're okay with me."

"My siblings told me I have to break a few hearts." Drew told her. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"The other Drew told you that right? Yeah the kids of Aphrodite like to mess with the other campers that way. Anyways, I need to go to a meeting soon. You three should get some more training in before dinner." With that Annabeth and Gothita left, Drew and Paul stared at Dawn, for a while before turning back to each other.

Dawn stood there with Piplup, bored looks on their faces as the cousins talked. She didn't like the conversation they were talking about, considering it was about the war and Percy. She knew Annabeth put her trust into Percy, so surely he'll do the right thing. They just needed to trust him. "Annabeth said train, not to gossip, so let's go! I'm sure Chiron has something for us!" Piplup moved to rest on top of her head as she pushed them towards the training grounds.

The three soon arrived to find that Platinum had returned. She looked deep in thought, and Dawn wanted to go up to her and comment on their looks, her hair was styled in a similar way, but a different beanie was on her head, and eyes were a mixture of gold and Silver. She didn't expect to meet anyone with two tone eyes like that. It was amazing; well there were the kids in the Aphrodite cabin that had kaleidoscope eyes. Kind of like Silena's eyes, but she can also make it to where you can tell her appearance.

Platinum looked at her look-a-like and studied the girl. "You look like Diamond."

"You know my brother?"

"Brother? Yes, he was traveling with me. I lost him and Pearl, unless you know how to find them?" Dawn shook her head and held her hand out.

"My name is Dawn, what's your name?"

"Missy," The girl said. Not shaking her hand. Dawn's dropped to the side, and she frowned.

"So um welcome to camp. If you haven't been claimed yet, that means we'll be sharing a cabin! The Hermes cabin isn't that bad really… it's fun but you have to be careful for the Hermes kids… we were going to train, do you want to train with us?"

Platinum looked at the two boys and shook her head. She turned and walked away, muttering something about doing research and understanding more of this. The three stared and Drew shuttered. "Such a pretty girl, but she seems so… off. Like… hey don't glare at me like that!" Drew flinched under the glare Dawn gave him. She let out a humph and walked away, finding her cabin mates.

"Girls," The cousins said, making their way to the others to train.

"Christmas training, that's a drag." Drew had told his purple haired cousin. Pushing him to the side, "but being with you makes it better, just think of the embarrassing things I can tell Reggie later."

"Yeah like how you couldn't hold a sword and end up breaking a nail or something." Drew gasped and sent his cousin a glare. They got into an argument and Chiron knew the two would put all their energy in training when it's against each other.

"Chiron my friend, it is that time. We should let the annoying demigods to you know. Do what mortals do during this time of the year?" Mr. D said, walking up to his friend. The Centaur nodded and called the kids to gather around the camp fire for some Christmas traditions.

* * *

><p>School wasn't fun! Not one bit, it was long and boring. Plus bullies tried to mess with them. But that's beside the point! During Winter Break at Camp Half-Blood, Green got a hold of his grandfather Professor Oak, and it appeared Pokémon were slowly finding their way to the camp. They were unsure about it. But they had a feeling it had to do with the gods.<p>

Maybe the Pokémon would come in handy. Though once the Pokémon started to appear, they really appeared! Showing up in both the city and the camp, Crystal has a special skill, as Professor Oak described is Pokémon Catching. And she is known as the "Catcher." Because of it she showed everyone how to catch Pokémon the RIGHT way.

Though there was no wrong way. Soon the cabins had Pokémon. Chiron and Mr. D were "amazed" by the sudden appearance of Pokémon that had taken over the forest. Sure they could still enter the forest without fear. They were ignored, and a lot of them had somehow made the forest a bit healthier then it normally was.

They even managed to see Pokémon that they'd never seen before.

The kids who had showed up during winter stayed at Camp. Silver personally didn't want to deal with any other kids. Surviving school was the main goal on everyone's minds. This semester they had gym, which lucky for them was together. Percy had told them about the time at his old school there were cannibals at the school he went to with Tyson. (His half-brother on his father's side), they were playing dodge ball. What they noticed, the siblings Black and White were placed on different teams. Needless to say, none of them wanted to give up.

They even started to argue when there was a "miss call" White said she knew she had gotten her brother. However he denied it. Saying she missed due to him reflecting the ball with the one he had in hand. The class even stopped what they were doing to watch the two fight, sibling rivalry right?

Lyra shared it with Crystal at times, but they both claimed it wasn't as bad as these two. "BLACK YOU GOT HIT! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! GO SIT ON THE BENCH!" White shouted. Pointing to the bench, there was a glare on her face.

"NO!" He snapped, "I BLOCKED IT WHITE! MAYBE IT'S TIME TO GET YOUR EYES CHECKED!"

They almost got into a fight if it wasn't for Crystal and Blue who grabbed White and Cheren and Green who grabbed Black. They were pulled away from each other, and told to calm down. Needless to say, they weren't allowed to finish the game.

* * *

><p>Oddly enough the school semester went on pretty fast. Paul (Percy's step-dad) let them leave class a bit early on the last day. It was always awesome having your step-dad as a teacher. Though as soon as school let out. It meant they'd return to camp. It was something they didn't want to do. But had to, Lyra would stay with Rachel. She also went out on her own, with her Pokémon of course. She wasn't about to be kidnapped by random.<p>

At Camp Red and the others taught them the stuff they needed to know about Pokémon. Yellow tried to teach them the best way to fight without doing too much harm to the Pokémon. Also the best way to heal which type, being the Healer it fell on her to keep the Pokémon fine.

Her brother Will Solace was a good healer. He actually got along well with Yellow. They both talked about good healing methods. Yellow learned Will wasn't the best fighter in the Apollo Cabin, but what he lacked he made up for by being the best healer.

"How are things?" Red asked, as he leaned against the Apollo cabin. She shrugged and let out a sigh as she leaned against him.

He didn't seem to mind. Pika hopped onto Yellow's head, and made himself comfortable. "Promise you won't die?" She asked, he smiled and nodded.

"Promise," she smiled as he lifted his hand up and pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"Yellow! Don't just stand around!" Michael exclaimed, "We have stuff to do." He looked at Red, trying to size him up. It was clear he was suffering from little-Man-syndrome, which was usually best to ignore. Well for Red anyways. He said goodbye to Yellow and went back to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

><p>N walked down the hall of the <em>Princess Andromeda<em>. He found Ethan Nakamura and went over to him. The two didn't speak, instead watched the water. N wondered, if the Demigod Child of Prophecy is a Son of the sea God, why are they even on the sea? Was there a reason he wasn't aware of? Maybe, but he decided not to question. He soon learned his "father" was here. As well as others, and now more Pokémon were aboard the ship.

Pokémon he believed didn't deserve to be there Pokémon who were being mistreated in front of him. Or who had been mistreated for a long time. "Nemesis," Ethan finally looked at the older boy. "You're my brother huh?"

"Small world, I am glad to be able to find a brother. I didn't have siblings growing up. Well I had two foster sisters. Anthea and Concordia, and I wish for them not to be involved in this. They are not fighters." Natural had a habit of speaking to fast. Ethan was amazed he was able to keep up with what his older brother was even saying.

"Unless they are demigods I don't think your sisters will be harmed." N smiled with a nod. Nudging Ethan a bit with his elbow, he assumed that's what you do when you were trying to get be friendly.

"Why do you fight Ethan?" He asked, "Is it because you want to?"

"I gave my eye to our Mother to bring balance to the world." He said, "I believe fighting on the Titan's side will bring that balance." N nodded, not understanding completely.

"Humans are strange," he said, "In what they believe, but it is interesting to see them fight to achieve their goals." He looked at Ethan, "I hope you achieve your goal my brother." Ethan watched N walk back to his cabin. Muttering what a strange guy he was.

* * *

><p>It's amazing how time flies. It felt like it was only June weeks ago. Instead, they'd celebrated a few birthdays, not knowing if this would be the last time they'd even get to celebrate. By August everyone was a bit anxious. Training picked up, and everyone had everything in check. A week before Percy's Birthday, they'd raid the <em>Princess Andromeda. <em>Take care of their sea base. Give them an upper advantage. At least they hoped.

Percy and Beckendorf would go on the mission with Blackjack Percy's Pegasus. Silena didn't want the day to come, in case her Charles got hurt. The girls would stay with her, and keep her company when the mission comes into effect. For now it was only the fifth.

"It's coming up quick." Annabeth said, "But it'll be fine." Silena hugged her Mawile tightly. Mawile brought comfort to her trainer by nuzzling and trying to make her feel better. Dawn decided to show her some dazzling tricks her Pokémon could do. Silena was grateful for it. Saying it actually helped her to relax a bit.

* * *

><p>The conch horn was blown. Which meant Percy and Beckendorf has returned home. Once everyone heard it, they stopped what they were doing and went to greet them. However, they were only greeted by Percy Jackson and Connor Stoll.<p>

The two stopped and waited for everyone to get to them. Chiron and Annabeth got to him first, and soon Silena pushed herself forward.

"Where's Charles?" The camp grew quiet. Waiting for Percy's answer, he glanced at Chiron and the Centaur cleared his throat.

"Silena, my dear, let's talk about this in the big house—"

"No," She muttered. "No. _No."_

The poor girl broke down crying. They had already lost campers over missions already. Too many to admit, now we lost Beckendorf, he was an important member of their family. Clarissa pushed her way through the crowed and comforted her friend. Eventually leading her to the big house with the promise of hot chocolate, they watched with sad eyes.

Soon, they all retreated back to their cabins. No longer in the mood for any news after what just happened, Black and White clung to each other. Scared they'd lose each other if they let go. Dawn, Ash, Red, Missy, and Sapphire sat on the floor and stared at the wall.

Red held onto Pika a frown on his face. Ash and Pikachu were similar. Only Ash pulled Pikachu closer. Dawn buried her face in her knees and started to cry. They had tried their best to tell Silena it would be okay and that Beckendorf would come back to her. They had lied. Some friends they were.

"Hey…" Cecil said, trying to get everyone to look at him. "Don't start getting cold feet… we're going to a war soon."

"A war that's taking too many lives." Missy said; she was sitting by White. A blank look on her face, though you could tell she was sad, by the way her eyes stared at the ground, and her lips were drawn to a frown. "Perhaps it'll be better to just let the titans win."

"No." Black said. "If we let them win what will that do? There's no challenge, excitement! Sure we lost our friends, but are we just going to let their deaths go to waste because we're scared to fight?" He asked. With a glare, Missy easily ignored it.

"It's like a Pokémon battle." White said, "You never want to lose them correct?"

"Yes." Missy confirmed.

"Think of this as a Pokémon battle you can't lose." Missy smiled.

"Very well, I will." She said, "If we lose, we just train to get stronger. That way we will win."

The Hermes cabin was silent, for a while before Connor and Travis joined in, to get the spirits up.

"I got it, if we win this war. We'll go to professor Oak's research lab and look at all the Pokémon there. There's a lot!" Ash said, looking at everyone. He stood and turned his hat around.

Red thought, "Mom's cooking."

"And Contests, all the contests that the Pokémon could enter to show their grace," Dawn smiled.

"The food back home's the best." Gold added. Ethan nodded.

"What's…What's going to happen to the Pokémon Beckendorf had… he left them here at camp right?" White suddenly asked.

"Yeah…he…didn't want to bring them with him…you know just in case." Travis replied.

"His siblings will decide what to do with them." Red said, "Maybe they will release them, or let them stay to work in the forge. Whatever." He yawned and closed his eyes. He decided to take this as a chance to go to take a nap.

* * *

><p>"This sucks." Trip muttered from his bunk. He was tossing a Pokéball in the air and catching it. Servine looked up at his trainer before laying its head back down.<p>

"It's a war. Of course it sucks." Silver made a face, his eyes staring at a book. It was something Annabeth had suggested. At the moment it just didn't seem interesting to him. He closed the book and tossed it to Cheren. Who in turn caught it and started to read it.

Paul tapped his fingers against the desk he was sitting out. Lost in thought and ignoring his siblings. Thinking of ways to keep troublesome out of, well trouble. He'd figured she'd be an easy target. Though it was surprising how well she fought with a sword, her skills on the Bow had improved as well. Thanks to the help of the Apollo kids and all.

He was glad Reggie wasn't here. If he was, he'd have another person to worry about. Drew was also on his worry list. Not that he'd say that out loud. He fought with his cousin a lot. Both not really seeing eye-to-eye, with Drew being a coordinator and Paul was a trainer. It was always got in the way of how they saw their Pokémon. Paul wanted strong Pokémon to achieve what he wanted, while Drew simply adored showing his off.

He clicked his tongue and stood up, "I'm going for a walk." He said, leaving before they could say anything.

* * *

><p>Yellow, Cilan, and Iris sat in their cabin. Yellow looked like she was close to tears, but willed them back. Iris however openly cried on Cilan's shoulder. He rubbed her head while Axew nuzzled into her cheek. He was crying himself.<p>

Will looked tired from all the healing he's been doing, along with a few others. Austin let out a tired yawn and lay back in his bed. "Tired, the real fight hasn't even started yet." He said, rolling over so he could bury his face in his pillow.

"Get enough rest." Will said, with a frown on his face. "We'll need it."

"The Pokémon are nervous." Yellow said, the small Pokémon gathered around her. Nuzzling into her side, Michael's Treecko, and Swablu stayed with their trainer. Swablu resting on his head while Treecko stood by his side. In Will's lap rested his Turtwig, who was trying to eat a rubber ball. And Paras crawled around his feet.

"I think when the war comes. We should leave the Pokémon here." Cilan said, looking at Pansage who was sitting in his lap.

"Pan, Pansage!" The Pokémon didn't sound like he liked the idea, but Cilan didn't look down at his partner.

"I agree." Michael said, "But maybe it'd be a good idea to keep some with us. Like Audino; or Chansey."

"Maybe that's a good idea." Cilan said, "I just don't want them to get hurt."

"Cilan!" Iris yelled; he jumped at the fact she just suddenly shouted in his ear. "You do realize they will PROBABLY have Pokémon with them! If we go without Pokémon how will we be able to deal with that! I WON'T hurt a Pokémon with my hands! Pokémon will help!"

He tried to calm her down, giving a nervous smile. "Ah, maybe that's true. We'll see what Percy and Chiron have to say about it. How does that sound?"

Iris folded her arms over her chest and nodded. "Fine," She looked down at Axew, "you have my back right? We'll even get our new friends to help."

"Axew," It agreed with a smile. Iris smiled as well; the young dragon Master hugged her Partner tightly.

"Chu," Chuchu looked at Yellow, she smiled and rubbed her partner's head.

"Chuchu's scared, but she's ready. All of the Pokémon are actually." She glanced at all the different Pokémon in the cabin. The Apollo Cabin was filled with a lot of Grass and Normal Type Pokémon. A lot of Audino's and Chansey's ran around the cabin and infirmary. They were really good at taking care of everyone.

Michael stood, and Treecko climbed onto his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll be having a meeting soon. We'll figure that out." He said, the others nodded, "Also make sure the Ares Cabin doesn't get the Chariot." He ordered.

The cabin mates grunted and watched as Michael left. "Tell me again why we're not giving it to them?" Iris asked. Will explained how the Apollo cabin would be better to use it, and they had better claims. She only shrugged.

* * *

><p>The Ares children paced their cabin. Waiting for Clarisse to return, so they got word on what they would be doing.<p>

When their head counselor returned, she was pissed off. "From this day on, the Ares Cabin will NOT be helping in the war!"

They looked at each other, unsure of how they would go about this. Were they really going to sit out? Green and Crystal looked at each other a bit nervous, but decided it'd be best NOT to get on Clarisse's bad side.

* * *

><p><strong>I have Pokémon planned out for the Percy Jackson cast! But I honestly want to see what you guys think the Percy Jackson Cast should have.<strong>

**In the end of each chapter I think I'll post the List of Pokémon that belonged to the characters that died in each chapter. So in this Chapter the character death falls to Beckendorf. So his Pokémon are: Tepig, Darmanitan, Heatmor, Timburr, Machamp, and Hariyama. **

**They will either be released, go to his mother, or his siblings will keep them around to remember him by. Or his younger siblings who do not have Pokémon will get one. Not sure yet.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I decided to update again so early because I seriously owe you guys! It's been two years! I owe you like 20 updates! But baby steps loves! Please enjoy.**

**Reviews since I pretty much ignored them last time!**

**Kimmy-1016: All the smiles! **

**ZXCVBNMEM: The stories not discontinued! Yay hehe**

**Myrna Maeve: *Is glomped* Ahh your welcome.**

**Pokémon Nerd: I'm glad you think it's an awesome story! I actually just bought Percy Jackson and The Greek Gods! And now I'm really excited about Percy Jackson and The Greek Heroes!**

**Shelby: They are two of my favorite things as well.**

**DarkTypeGirly: There are some, but to be honest. I start to read the summaries and some of them are just bleh (No offense who ever rights Pokémon/Percy Jackson crossovers!). Using a lot of characters! Yeah I have a REALLY bad habit of introducing a lot of amazing characters that I LOVE and in the end I ignore most of them. (Kind of like Rick did in Heroes of Olympus. We like NEVER see Chris past the Last Olympian!).**

**Achu12: Good **

**Guest12: For both chapter 2 and 3. Why wouldn't Cry torture Gold? I mean its Gold Lol, and I know Nico's not Emo. It's just the way he acts. He's depressed and emotional. But I adore Nico, and I would really like to use him more in this story, I just need to find a right time. Considering the events that are going to happen, I won't really be using him or Percy a lot in the up-coming chapters because I don't want it to seem like I'm just copying EVERYTHING from the book. I want to try a different approach.**

**Nobody: I have! Lol**

**Zorua277: WHY WOULD I BRING WALLY IN? HE WOULDN'T SURIVIVE! I WANT WALLY TO BE SAFE SO HIS ILLINESS DOESN'T YOU KNOW KILL HIM IN BATTLE! HE MIGHT SHOW UP IN THE END!**

**Matt: Yeah, he was. But he still wanted to free the Pokémon. I'd like everyone to still think of N as a Neutral character. I just haven't fully worked out his role in this story. Also Ghetsis is N's foster father. Not his uncle.**

_**Italic will be what's canon okay? Like actually from the book, so there's that! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Pokémon. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Michael and Clarisse were fighting. That was a no brainer. They both wanted the Chariot which belonged to the Apollo Cabin. A few insults from the Ares cabin were fired at the Apollo kids, they didn't like it. A curse was placed upon them to rhyme. It'll most likely last a week or two. Depending on how many kids helped to curse them.<p>

Yellow, Green, and Crystal stood on the side-lines and simply watched. Arrows with fire were fired at the Ares cabin, some turned to rubber. It was terrible. "Please stop…" Yellow tried to voice, but she was easily ignored. "Michael!" She tried to calm her brother down. But it failed. He was too busy arguing with Clarisse to notice the blonde.

"Oh no…" Cilan walked up to the three who weren't fighting. "Annabeth and Percy are coming…" Green and Crystal looked over at the two. Percy looked confused, while Annabeth looked annoyed. She marked something down and the two left.

"I assume we just got bad grades." Green let out a sigh and rubbed his head as he went back to watching the two cabins fight.

"If they are fighting over a chariot then maybe no one should have it." Yellow stated. A frown on her face, "I'm going to see if there's something else for me to do." They nodded and watched as she left. She went into the forest where the Pokémon were hiding.

* * *

><p>Later that day, they put aside their arguing and fighting for Beckendorf. All sitting quietly as his Shroud was burned. Silena cried; Clarisse and Chris were by her side. Mostly Clarisse, she was trying to calm her friend down.<p>

Eventually the campers ventured off. To do their own stuff, the Ares and Apollo cabins went back to fighting; the Hermes cabin was still cramped. The Demeter cabin was busy calming nymphs down, Athena cabin was getting ready for the war, while the Hephaestus cabin was doing the same, by making as much traps and weapons as they could.

The Aphrodite kids were matching color schemes to match their armor. Or trying to cheer Silena up the moment she returned to the cabin. Drew took out his Pokémon to try to make her feel better. It didn't seem to work. Pollux was with a few of the other campers. Being the only son of Dionysus, he didn't really have anyone to spend time with.

* * *

><p>A few days roll by fact, before they even realized it. Percy had gone missing and suddenly Annabeth gets a random call. Now Demigods are not allowed to have cell phones. Technology didn't like them. They sent signals to monsters so they could find their way to whenever a demigod uses one. Annabeth is willing to take a risk.<p>

The Pokédex holders had somehow gotten away with using their Pokédex, and other technology made from the Professors. That however is beside the point. Annabeth was annoyed, and a bit worried that Percy was missing and randomly called her.

At first she missed his call, and he had left her a message. She was a bit confused, but told the campers that he wanted to meet them and that they should head to the Empire State Building which they did. Demigods were piled in the vans. And the long drive to the building gave most of them car sickness. The Pokémon had been returned to their Pokéball's for safe keeping.

They were a bit worried about bring them, but it ended up being for the best. When Percy arrived, Percy did a head count, and when his eyes fell on Annabeth. He just stared. She gave him a look. Before he shook his head and looked at Chiron.

"_Thanks for coming, everybody. Chiron, after you."_

The Centaur shook his head._ "I came to wish you luck, my boy. But I make it a point never to visit Olympus unless I am summoned."_

"_But you're our leader."_

He only smiled._ "I am your trainer, your teacher. This is not the same as being your leader. I will go gather what allies I can. It may not be too late to convince my brother centaurs to help. Meanwhile, __**you**__ called the campers here, Percy, __**you**__ are the leader."_

Percy looked over at the campers again and had to do a double-take when he saw that Green Oak from the Ares cabin was there. "I can't let this idiot go out on her own and get killed." He said; motioning to Blue when he realized Percy was staring.

"This is everyone you're going to get seaweed Brain, so are you going to tell them the plan or not?" She asked. Percy nodded and turned to everyone.

"_Okay, like I told Annabeth on the phone, something bad is going to happen by tonight. Some kind of trap. We've got to get an audience with Zeus and convince him to defend the city. Remember, we can't take no for an answer." _Percy told them. Looking at everyone, Argus (the many-eyes security chief of Camp Half-Blood) was left in charge of Mrs. O'Leary. They both did not seem happy about it though.

Chiron shook Percy's hand, and wished him luck, giving him last words of advice. Percy gave the best smile he could muster up and turned to everyone. _"Let's go."_

Percy took care of the security guard who was sitting behind the desk. They took two groups up the elevator to Olympus. They had "Stayin' Alive." Was playing, Black, White, and Cheren looked like they were trying not to laugh. Percy sent them a look which they calmly waved off with smiles.

"It's an inside joke." Black explained. "We'll explain later. It involves our friend Bianca." They noticed Percy cringe a bit at the name, but decided not to ask questions about it.

When the doors finally dinged open, they were greeted by a path of floating stones led through the clouds up to Mount Olympus. "So…we're really like, a thousand feet over Manhattan…right?" Dawn asked; a bit scared as she held onto Paul. Percy nodded.

"Actually, we're about Six thousand feet." Annabeth corrected. They rolled their eyes.

As they waited for the second group, the others casually glanced around Olympus. It was amazing! Mansions glittered gold and white against their sides of the mountain. Gardens bloomed on a hundred terraces. Scented smoke rose from braziers that lined the winding streets. And right at the top of the snow-capped crest rose the main palace of the gods.

With a ding, the doors opened again and more demigods came out. _"Come on."_ Percy said, motioning them to follow.

They took the time to take in the town. Percy and Annabeth had a small conversation.

"_Look!" Pollux, cried, pointing towards the horizon. "What is that?"_

They looked towards where he had pointed, and they froze_. Blue lights were streaking across the evening sky towards Olympus like tiny coments._ They were aiming for Olympus, but never reached their mark. They simply fizzled out when they got close.

"_Like infrared scopes." Michael Yew muttered. "We're being targeted."_

Percy motioned for them to hurry. The palace gold-and-silver doors were opened. Their footsteps echoed against the floor as they walked. The Throne room was big enough to fit everyone. "Wow… I wouldn't mind taking some of this gold home…" Blue muttered her eyes wide and a grin slowly coming to her face.

"Don't even think about it." Green said with a glare as he looked down at Blue. She let out a false laugh and glanced around the room.

"_Mooo," _they paused as they saw a weird animal in a house-sized globe. It was a half-cow, half-serpent creature. They weren't really sure WHAT it was, but it was happily swimming around its home.

"_Hey man, they treating you okay?"_ Percy asked, it responded with another "Moo," as an answer.

They walked towards the thrones; a woman's voice greeted them. _"Hello again, Percy Jackson. You and your friends are welcome."_

A woman greeted them; she stood by the hearth, poking the flames with a stick. She wore a simple brown dress. Percy bowed. "Lady Hestia." Seeing Percy bowing, the others copied.

Hestia stared at Percy with her red lowing eyes. _"I see you went through with your plan. You bear the curse of Achillies." _

Everyone stared at Percy, and mutters were soon heard amongst the demigods. _What did she say? What about Achillies?_

Like Chiron, Hestia gave him advice, to be careful. Annabeth nudged him; however Percy was distracted by staring at the goddess before them.

It didn't even take a second before he collapsed and Annabeth caught him. "_Did…did you see that?" _He asked; she shook her head at his question.

Everyone watched Percy closely. _"Um, Lady Hestia," Percy said, "we've come in urgent business. We need to see—"_

"_We know what you need." A man's voice said. A god appeared besides Hestia. He looked to be about twenty-four, with curly salt-and-pepper hair and elfish features. He wore a military pilot's flight suit, with tiny bird's wings fluttering on his helmet and his black leather boots. In his the crook of his arm was a long staff entwined with two living serpents._

"_I will leave you now," Hestia said. She bowed to the aviator and disappeared into smoke._

Gold, Ethan, and the Stoll's as well as all the other children of Hermes became a bit nervous as they looked at their father. He nodded towards them and focused on Percy. Percy had a small conversation with the two serpents, and told Hermes they needed to speak with Zeus. The god was a bit annoyed. Commenting on how he was the messenger of the gods, and that he will deliver it.

Percy and Annabeth suggested that they scout out the city. With Connor and Travis in charge, it gave the two some pride, and agreed. Pushing everyone out of the throne room, "Wow… that was our dad?" Ethan asked Conner. He nodded.

"I feel like he didn't even try to acknowledge us." Gold shrugged. "But that's gods for ya."

"It doesn't appear that many people…eh gods or nymphs are here." Platinum said, looking around.

"We can raid some stuff." Travis suggested.

"Travis!" Katie scolded, glaring at him. "We're not going to raid from the gods!"

"Stay focused." Yellow suggested, with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is five pages long, I still need to re-read The Last Olympian. This chapter was pretty much me skimming the first few chapters and just completely and utterly ignoring Nico, Mrs. O'Leary, and Percy going to the underworld or seeing Luke's mom. I'm too lazy to get up right now and walk over to the bookshelf (It's actually not that far from my bed. I'm just really lazy! <strong>

**No one died in this chapter! I'm still waiting to see what Pokémon everyone thinks the demigods have! I had trouble picking Pokémon out for Travis and Connor! So shout outs are welcome!**

**Reviews are love! Seriously! I love Reviews! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Three updates within one month. I'm on a roll!**

**So like I mentioned in last chapter, I owe you guys like a lot of chapters. So to make you all feel better I'll just post as soon as I finish editing! This chapter might be a bit longer compared to chapter "10". Hope you enjoy!**

**Myrna Maeve: Thank you! I love you Platonically as well! **

**Matt: Yeah, I was still confused about N's father. At first he was listed as his father, and then it changed to "Forster father." So really it could have been any of N's parents could have been an Olympian. And yeah, I can see Annabeth with Psychic Pokémon, and Percy would have Water Pokémon. That's a given pretty much. And I already have a team picked out for Nico. Dark, Rock, Ground, and Ghost Types would be perfect for our Ghost king.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Pokémon.**

* * *

><p>The demigods gathered at a small park, there was a railing lined with tourist binoculars. Michael was currently using a binocular, "Everything's at a standstill."<p>

"This isn't good." Yellow said, looking out of a different binocular.

When Percy and Annabeth returned they stood there taking in the fact that there was no sound. Percy had pushed Michael out of the way and used the binocular to see what was going on. He wasn't happy one bit.

"_Are they dead?" Silena asked in astonishment. _They looked at each other, worry written on their faces.

"_Not dead," Percy said, "Morpheus has put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep. The Invasion has started."_

They left Olympus and met with Argus. They gave him the run-down on what's going on, and told Argus it was okay for him to head back to the camp and make sure everything there was okay. He made a motion and Annabeth nodded.

She was given a shield, which she explained Beckendorf made before his pass. She hesitated to take a glance at Silena. Before explaining it worked if the sun's or the moon's light hit it. They gathered behind it and watched as it zoomed and spun at first. It landed on _East 60th, past Bloomingdale's, then turning onto Third Avenue._

"_Whoa," Connor said. "Back up. Zoom in right there." _

"_What?" Annabeth said nervously. "You see invaders?"_

"_No, right there—Dylan's Candy Bar." Connor grinned at his brother. "Dude, it's opened. And everyone is asleep. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_Connor!" Katie scolded. "This is serious. You are not going to loot a candy store in the middle of a war!"_

Connor apologized, but didn't really seem or sound ashamed for the idea. They tried to figure out exactly how far the range of the sleep spell covers. Silena showed off her brains, which had everyone amazed. And Annabeth showed Percy that people a New Jersey High Way were driving slowly, and birds were flying slowly as well. Hecate was helping as well by making sure everyone stayed away from Manhattan. While Kronos slowed down time for everyone.

"_All right," Percy said, "we're going to hold Manhattan."_

_Silena tugged at her armor. "Um, Percy, Manhattan is huge."_

"_We are going to hold it." _He said_, "We have to."_

Annabeth agreed, _"The gods of the wind should keep Kronos's forces away from Olympus by air, so he'll try ground assault. We have to cut off the entrance to the island."_

They decided Percy would handle the boats that would try to come in through the river.

"_We need to guard the bridges and tunnels. Let's assume they'll try a midtown or downtown assault, at least on their first try. That would be the most direct way to the Empire State Building. Michael, take Apollo's Cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge. Katie, Demeter's cabin takes the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Grow thorn bushes and poison ivy in the tunnel. Do whatever you have to do, but keep them out of there! Connor, take half of the Hermes cabin and cover Manhattan Bridge. Travis, you take the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge. And No stopping for Looting or Pillaging."_

The Hermes cabin complained, but they were ignored. _"Silena, take the Aphrodite crew to the Queens-Midrown Tunnel."_

One of her sisters suggested that on their way they could stop and accessorize, and pick up perfume that the monsters hate. Percy said no to the former, but if the latter worked go for it. He ended up getting kissed by six different daughters of Aphrodite in excitement.

He told them to stop as he thought of other places. _"The Holland Tunnel, Jake, take the Hephaestus Cabin there. Use Greek Fire, set traps, whatever you've got."_

"_Gladly, we've got a score to settle. For Beckendorf!"_

_The whole cabin roared in approval._

"_The 59th Street Bridge, Clarisse—"_

For a moment Percy completely forgot the Ares cabin wasn't there. He was annoyed by it.

"_We'll take that," _Annabeth said. Saving the day, as she turned to her siblings, _"Malcolm, take the Athena cabin, activate plan twenty-three along the way, just like I showed you. Hold that position."_

"_You got it."_

"_I'll go with Percy, then we'll join you, or we'll go wherever we're needed."_

"_No detours you two!" _Someone exclaimed, causing some giggles. Percy decided to ignore it.

"_Keep in touch with cell phones."_

"_We don't have cell phones," Silena protested. Percy picked up a random person's phone and tossed it to her._ Saying she did now. He told them to pick up random phones and call Annabeth if they needed them, then drop the phones and go on their way.

Travis tried to get away with stealing phones, but Percy told him no. The son of Hermes frowned; "Good luck." Percy said, deciding this that was everything.

"_Hold it, Percy," Jake said, "You forgot the Lincoln Tunnel."_

Percy mentally slapped himself, _"How about you leave that to us?"_ A girl's voice said; they turned to see _a band of thirty adolescent girls crossed Fifth Avenue. They wore white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots. They all had swords at their sides, quivers on their backs, and bows at the ready. A pack of white timber wolves smiled around their feet, and many of the girls had hunting falcons on their arms._

_The girl in the lead had spiky black hair, and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her "death to Barbie" t-shirt showing a little Barbie with an arrow through its head._

"_Thalia!" _Annabeth cried,

She grinned, and her little Pichu she had been given during the winter looked stronger than it did back in December. Like all the time spent with the hunters gave it an extra boost. "I bet that little one decided to be just like her trainer." Red commented.

Yellow nodded with a smile. "Yes it has. She'll grow up to be a strong Pokémon." Red nodded.

Thalia gladly greeted the campers, hugs went around. Mainly to the girls Thalia knew. Boys were given the cold shoulder. _"Hunters, move out!"_ Thalia ordered, _she slapped her silver bracelet, and the shield of Aegis spiraled into full form. _Everyone made sure not to look at the shield. They watched as the hunters left, their wolves and falcons following them.

Percy looked at all the campers; they were all grim and determined. _"You're the greatest heroes of this millennium." He told them. "It doesn't matter how many monsters come at you. Fight bravely, and we will win." He raised Riptide and shouted. "FOR OLYMPUS!"_

They copied the action, their voices bounced off the walls, and for a moment, it sounded brave but it died quickly due to the sleeping New Yorkers. Everyone made their way to their posts to protect the city.

* * *

><p>At the Williamsburg Bridge the Apollo Cabin set up what they could. Yellow sent out Chuchu, Gravvy, and Omny, her strong Pokémon. Keeping Ratty and Kitty in their Pokéball's so they wouldn't get hurt. Iris had Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, and her newly added member Dragonite. Who still had a problem listening to her at times, and Cilan sent out Pansage, Crustle, and Sunfisk.<p>

Michael made sure all the Pokémon that could be used as a strong defense was placed in front, while the Archers lined up behind them. Ready to attack at Michael's orders, and the healers stood back. In case they were needed.

"Michael." Yellow, looked at the Pokémon. "There…there has to be another way."

He looked at her, "This is a war Amarillo." She frowned at the fact that that name was used. "We can't let the Titan army enter, and I don't think they will sit down for a talk."

"Michael, Yellow." Will said, trying to keep things at bay. They didn't need to fight each other. The older girl nodded, and apologized.

"Stay strong." She told her Pokémon. "We'll figure something out, you won't get hurt." She promised. Her Pokémon agreed.

As long as she was okay they'd be happy. She smiled and stood tall. Her blonde hair was pulled back in its usual pony tail and hidden within her hat. Instead of wearing her jeans, boots, and camp Half-Blood shirt. She had decided to wear the outfit she had worn when she first arrived in. Similar to Cilan and Iris, as well as the others, they still had some mark to tell that they were indeed from Camp Half-Blood in case they got more help.

From the distance, they could see an army marching their way. The Pokémon were ready to send off attacks, Yellow truly tried to keep that from happening just yet. She knew her Pokémon were nervous, but Chuchu's cheeks were starting to spark. She placed her hand on her partners head. "Please." She said. Chuchu nodded and waited.

"Is that what I think it is?" Will asked Michael; the older boy tried to get a better look and paled.

"Yeah it is."

"What?" Cilan asked. "What is it?"

"The very first Monster Percy Jackson ever fought." Austin said.

"The Minotaur," The Apollo cabin said together, which probably wasn't a good thing, since names gave them strength.

"Keep defenses up. I'm going to call Annabeth. Percy will surely want to be a part of this fight." Michael said, making his way to find a cell phone.

"It's been four years." Will said, "Well so I'm told. I wasn't at Camp when Percy arrived." He said; Will was about twelve or thirteen. He however was a lot taller than Michael. Though even Yellow was taller compared to Michael.

They didn't wait for the enemies to get any closer. They fired arrows. Hitting the marks, even from further away, the Pokémon sent off their long distance attacks. Chuchu, letting out a powerful thunderbolt, it was strong enough to kill a few monsters.

The enemies had arrows of their own. Though they weren't as good as the Apollo kids; "Pansage, use Bullet Seed." Cilan ordered, wanting to keep a good distance for his Pokémon so they wouldn't get hurt. Pansage fired the attack, landing hits on Monsters. "Good, now I want you to wait before using Grass Whistle to put the enemy to sleep."

"Pansage," It exclaimed, ready to do as it was told.

"Good, now Crustle, I want you to use Rock Wrecker." Crustle agreed. A few monsters turned to dust the moment the rock landed on them.

"Dody, I need you to use Whirlwind, to keep them back." Yellow said, "And Omny, use Ice Beam on the ground to make it slippery and hard for them to move." Her Pokémon cheered at her orders and did as they were told. With the force of the Whirlwind from Dody, as well as Omny's strongest Ice Beam on the ground, the Apollo kids had to fight back cheers in case they ended up being jinxed.

A flamethrower was used. The ice on the ground slowly started to turn to water. Yellow wasn't surprised, but she couldn't say she expected it.

"I'm amazed they know how to use Pokémon. But isn't one of Black and Whites friends a part of the Titan Army?" Cilan asked, standing in front of Yellow and Iris to protect them. The girls nodded.

"Yes, but I don't think he would have lent a hand in teaching them how to use Pokémon. Maybe the spy we have in camp told them." Yellow suggested. She looked over to see that there was a Torkoal out to stop all ice attacks.

"Well if it's a Pokémon battle they want! We'll just use Water against fire! Yellow and Will! You two have water Pokémon let 'em have it!" Iris exclaimed. Yellow frowned.

"Fighting isn't my style…" Yellow told her. Will nodded and looked at his Marill. It just seemed content helping out with taking care of the injuries instead of actually fighting.

"Yellow!" Iris exclaimed, the older girl frowned and looked at Omny.

The two focused and looked at the Torkoal. It wasn't the only fire type, there was also a Darmanitan, Typhlosion, Ninetales, Arcanine, Rapidash, Charizard, Camerupt, Chandelure, Volcarona, and even some Pokémon, Iris, Cilan, and Yellow couldn't name.

"Omny won't be able to handle all of these Fire types by himself." She said, worry coming to her face.

"You don't have to worry about that Charizard." Iris said, looking at her Dragonite who looked like he was about ready for the fight of his life. "Dragonite, just be careful when you're fighting okay! I don't want you to get hurt!" Dragonite let out a grunt and took off into the air.

The Apollo Cabin took a moment to watch Dragonite charged up a thunder Punch and let it go, while the Charizard used a flamethrower. Iris said not to worry, once Dragonite got started in a fight he wouldn't give up so easily.

Which left the other fire types; Yellow tried to figure out a good way to keep them at bay. Blizzard wouldn't affect them that much, if they were closer to the water Omny would be able to use his ability, but that wouldn't be useful now.

Pansage wasn't the best choice to use, being at a type advantage and Cilan knew that, but he was also a gym leader. As such dealt with Fire Types against Pansage all the time, "Percy will be here as soon as he can." Michael said, "Until that happens, stand your ground and don't let them in the city!"

Yellow did her best to keep them at bay. But she could only use so much of her Psychic abilities before it completely drained her. Michael pulled Yellow to the side, giving her time to rest. "They are getting closer Michael." Iris stated, as she shot more arrows.

"Ahh!" One of the Apollo kids screamed, when a Hellhound had crossed the barrier line they had set up. They couldn't get to him in time as he was dragged towards the shadows.

The sun had set hours ago, which meant the Apollo kids didn't have enough energy as they could. Will, Austin, and Kayla rushed everywhere they could to heal their siblings. Will's Paras used Poison Powder and Turtwig used Razor Leaf whenever a monster got to close to him. He also used his Bow and Arrow to shot, he wasn't the best. But it was enough to keep him alive. It helped when he whistled.

Percy and Blackjack joined the Apollo kids behind the line of defense with Annabeth and Porkpie. He watched the Arrows fly for a second before Michael ran up to him, and told the situation they were in. Percy looked over at Yellow who was still recovering from using her abilities. All of her Pokémon were out to protect her.

He gave orders, and had Annabeth stay with the Apollo kids while he took on his old friend. Percy pretty much took them all on by himself. Besides the few monsters that were killed via Arrows from the Apollo kids. When there were about twenty monsters left, they retreated.

Percy followed to see who the backup for the monsters would be. He wasn't at all surprised to find that it was Kronos himself, "_Retreat_!" Percy said, _"I'll hold them!"_ He ordered.

Annabeth stood by Percy's side while Michael tried to get his campers back to safety. The enemy demigods were quickly coming towards them, passing Percy and Annabeth. The Apollo campers fought. "The Pokémon, are they all safe?" Yellow mumbled from Cilan's back. He nodded. Telling her all of them would be fine. Dragonite swooped down. Iris quickly returned him to his Pokéball. Saying how glad she was that he was all right.

Most of the campers made it to the safety. All but their cabin counselor and their brother, Michael Yew was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter pretty much focused on the Apollo cabin huh? Yellow tries so hard not to fight but in the end fails because you know. It's a war. Also if you haven't noticed I've added a lot of Will *Pokes fingers together* I might, or might not have joined the Solangelo train… but that's beside the point. Doctors' Orders okay!<strong>

**So I'm having trouble trying to keep it AWAY from Percy and Annabeth. But also make it fit with some scenes from the book. I have a friend that suggested I should switch to the Romans. But I'm not sure I want to do that. Any ideas, perhaps I'll just focus mainly on the Pokémon characters!**

**Michael Yew's Pokémon: Treecko, Audino, Swablu, Loudred, Miltank, and Breloom. **

**Reviews are love. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I re-read the story and saw all the mistakes. So while my files were deleted on my computer. I was able to download them and so I'm going to edit them and re-upload them. Don't worry; I'm not going to delete this story. Just fix the mistakes I think I'll do that once this story is "Complete" though. I'm proud to say that this story is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters to go, I think we're going to end somewhere in the twenties. So you have that to look forward to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p><em>Most of the campers made it to the safety. All but their cabin counselor and their brother, Michael Yew was nowhere to be seen.<em>

The Apollo cabin quickly set to work looking for their lost brother. Until Percy grabbed Will Solace and pulled him with him, telling everyone to continue their search for Michael.

* * *

><p>The other campers who were injured returned to the Plaza Hotel, which had become their base. They took the time to recover, and get well needed rest as well as food.<p>

The Athena kids gathered around Annabeth, worry written on their faces since their sister and head counselor was injured. Will took care of her, and requested that they pick up some supplies for him. Travis was glad to do so by stealing while Will told them not to.

The Demeter cabin took care of cooking food for everyone, and the other cabins reported to Percy the situation they were in. Grover soon joined. He told them both good and bad news. Thalia and two of her hunters joined. They went to check on Annabeth, her hunters stayed with Annabeth while Thalia returned to listen to what Grover had to say.

Jake brought up the spy which confused Thalia. She demanded for the information which Percy explained. She didn't seem too keen on that. The door opened, Cilan and Iris came in with a sleeping Yellow. Red who had been resting in silence was by their side. He scanned Yellow over, and glad to see that she was all right.

He took her and laid her on the couch, "still no sign of Michael." Cilan said. "Emolga and Dragonite both looked from the air. While Pansage and Crustle looked on the ground…" The rest of the Apollo cabin entered the room, and were by Yellows side.

"What of his Pokémon?" Red asked, not looking up. Pika had made himself comfortable beside Chuchu who lay beside Yellow. Iris laid the bow and Pokéball's that was the only thing left from Michael on the counter. Everyone took a moment of silence for their friend.

However that didn't mean they could call it a day. "You guys take a rest." Percy said, to the Apollo cabin. "I know its morning, but you've been awake all night." The Apollo kids were always early rises but after no sleep. They didn't complain one bit. They deciding the Hunters would take first watch, Percy crashed as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad<em>." _Rachel marched up to him._

Lyra, who happened to be on vacation with them. Considering she couldn't spend the summer with whom she wanted to. Looked up from the book she was reading about Greek Mythology to see what was going on. Rachel and her father talked. She kept saying she needed to return to New York now since it was in trouble. Lyra shot up, and reached for her bag.

"If you're going back I'm coming with! There's no way I'm letting that idiot Silver get himself killed!" Rachel smiled, and nodded.

"Please dad." She said, trying to make a deal with him. He listened to what she had to say. Lyra gasped at the fact she said she'd go to Clarion Ladies Academy _without _complaining! Mr. Dare thought it over and agreed. Lyra stared at her friend in utter shock.

Well you know what they say? Drastic times call for drastic measures. He made a call and informed Douglas that the plane needed to leave immediately. Both girls got ready as fast as they could. Lyra made sure her Pokémon were all healed up and ready to go.

"Should I call Burgundy?" She asked; Rachel was unsure of the answer. Maybe it'd be a good idea if Burgundy was called, but for Cilan's sake it'd be better to leave her out of the fight. So she wouldn't get hurt.

"No… well I'm not sure. We'll see first. Let's just hope everything will be okay first."

Lyra nodded, "Before we do that. I need to make a trade." She told her friend. "Trust me. It'll be worth it in the end." Lyra smiled at the confused look on Rachel's face. Lyra grabbed her friends hand and pulled her to a different room.

Since Pokémon started to appear so did Pokémon centers, (Amazing right?) and the richer families had a lot of the technology they had back home, Healing machines for the Pokémon, trade-machines and a lot others. Lyra made a call to Professor Elm, and requested for a certain Pokémon. At first the Professor was confused.

"_You want that Pokémon? Which Pokémon are you going to send back?"_ He asked.

"I'm going to send Spinrarak back. It keeps attacking Silver and a few others when it's around them. Oh, I also want to send Misdreaus back for you know who."

"_That one's Ethan's though."_ He seemed confused. Lyra winked through the screen.

"I know. He'll be excited to see it. Plus I'll trade him for his Yanma so he could use this Pokémon. It'll work out. Please Professor this is very important! And we need it to hurry!"

Professor Elm thought it over. He wasn't clear on what was going on. But he went to get them none the less. Leaving them on hold, Lyra took out the two Pokéball's that she would need to trade. Getting them wasn't the problem. The trade was.

However when they were finally traded over, Lyra took the two Pokéball's and nodded. Thanking the Professor and the two rushed to the plane that was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>A white flag<strong>, <strong>the sign of temporary truths from the Titans, Percy, Thalia and Grover stared at them from their posts. It was late afternoon by now. And Thalia was explaining who was carrying the flag was to Percy, adding a few comments about snowball fights.

"_That tux dude is a titan?"_ Percy asked looking at Grover.

_He nodded nervously. "He looks like a magician. I hate magicians. They usually have rabbits."_

"_You're scared of bunnies?"_

"_Blah-hah-hah! They're big bullies. Always stealing celery from defenseless satyrs!"_

_Thalia coughed._

"_What?" Grover demanded._

"Grover my friend, you need to lean to take charge." Silver said, coming up and clapping the satyrs shoulder. "Show them who's in charge, or send out your scariest Pokémon. That always works." He grinned.

"Whatever, _we'll have to work on your bunny phobia later." Percy said, "Here they come."_

* * *

><p>For the group of demigods that went out with Percy. It was Grover. Thalia, Gold, Silver, and even Yellow had forced her way into the group. Saying she had someone she wanted to see and speak with.<p>

They were greeted with the titan Prometheus, and the demigods Ethan Nakamura, and Natural Harmonia Gropius. While Percy and Prometheus spoke, Yellow and N just stared at each other. "Your Pikachu says nice things about you." N suddenly said, causing the Titan and Demigods to stop speaking. "She also does not wish for this war to happen, as do all the other Pokémon."

"We don't have to fight." Yellow said, "Prometheus offers us a chance not to fight… but that's not how this war will end."

Silver and Gold took a step closer to Yellow, keeping a close eye on N. "No, Lord Prometheus has an offer he believes will be the best, and he even warns you. I'm very interested in to see how this will turn out. Yellow from Vridian Forest," for some reason Silver and Gold felt like if these two were to get into a Pokémon battle, it'd be the most interesting match they'd ever seen.

Prometheus and Percy went back to talking, Thalia cried out, but the Titan had already toughed Percy's forehead.

* * *

><p>When Percy came back from his vision the others were worried for him. Prometheus told him more things about the gods; Grover became nervous and told him not to trust the titan. Hades Silver was starting to believe the Titan. He had pretty much grown up with no parents; his father was the leading of an evil organization to steal Pokémon for evil, while his mother was a goddess who never spent any time with him.<p>

Gold nudged his friend, giving him a look as if to tell him not to fall for anything.

"_Morrain!" Prometheus called to the blue giant. "We are leaving. Get your flag."_

The _empousa _who came with Prometheus took his arm, and they left. Ethan sent Percy one last look as he left. N stood back and looked at all of them.

"I share my mother with Ethan, but I have not spoken with her. But balance will be restored. Tell Black, White and Cheren I will see them soon." He smiled one last time before he turned and left.

* * *

><p>The demigods returned to the hotel. Yellow was tackled in a hug by her cabin-mates who fussed over her. Saying she shouldn't have gone. Red pointed to the couch she had been resting on earlier. She got the picture and rested.<p>

Gold and Silver took care of the three who N had a message for. White smiled, though it was clear she was worried. She placed a hand on one of her Pokéball's. One she didn't use when the Hermes cabin were on guard duty.

Black didn't seem too happy, as did Cheren. But the three were grateful for the message. White pulled the Pokéball closer. "Some of us are connected to Legendary Pokémon." Silver said when Percy walked into the room. He had planned to pass out, but he wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Connected?"

"Like when Entei appeared. I fought alongside him before, and the others had also fought alongside legendary Pokémon. If we could get into contact with them, maybe, we'd have an advantage?"

"Are you sure that'll work?" Silena asked she had no problem with seeing the legendary Pokémon; it would be amazing to see them in person after seeing them in pictures, and only seeing a few in real life.

"See what you guys can do." Percy said with a yawn. "But try to get some rest. A big fights coming and we'll need all the help we can get. Even if it's only a little," Silver nodded and watched as Percy claimed a bed and passed out.

* * *

><p>That night was the time for everyone to be ready to fight. Silver looked tired, and he yawned, but he managed to stay awake. Annabeth sent her brother a look, telling him to stay back. But he was stubborn and refused to do as he was told.<p>

Each counselor picked a bridge or tunnel to protect, and were grim about the up-coming battle. _"Good hunting."_ Percy said, as he turned to wait for the enemy army.

* * *

><p>Professor Samuel Oak was making a few calls to the gym leaders, well two gym leaders from the Kanto Region, leaving a request for them. Before he made a call to his youngest grandson Gary Oak, the researched listened to what his grandfather had to say and honestly thought the offer over. He told his grandfather he'd see what he could do.<p>

After his chat with his grandson, the elder called his fellow professors and strongly suggested that they have their trainers contact him immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12, to be honest, I finished this chapter at 6:20 AM on the 22nd of October. But you know lack of sleep I didn't want to post it in case it made no sense! So that's why I'm uploading it later instead of when I finished. I bet you guys are super happy for all the updates. <strong>

_**I'm**_ **happy for these updates. Maybe I'll have the story finished soon. We are on chapter fourteen out of twenty-three page 242. Nine more chapters to go! Just a reminder, I'm skipping a few things that's why it feels like it's going fast. Because I don't want to use everything that's happening around Percy, in chapter thirteen, you will see some more of the Pokémon characters! **

**10/25/14 update: So It took me all day to re-read this because of laziness and work. So here you go! I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Reviews are love!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Four different replies for Matt!**

**Chapter 8: Matt: Mega Evolutions! Ah I'm not sure! Didn't in X and Y they say Mega Evolutions were rare? I mean we didn't get them until after the fighting type Gym Leader Korrina I know the leader of Team Flare had one plus the champion Diantha, maybe if I decided to do Heroes of Olympus the seven will have Mega Evolutions? I haven't really thought about it yet.**

**Chapter "11": AS the Solangelo shippers like to call themselves. "I am Solangelo trash." *Takes a bow*. I don't know who I'll send to Camp Jupiter. I mean when I started this story I had **_**NO**_** intention to start reading Heroes of Olympus. Originally I thought it was just going to be Roman and that was back when I was still in high school. I already have N's part covered kind-of, you'll see when it happens. Leo's last POV I'm not really sure how I feel about it. I was happy but a bit upset with it as well. We'll talk more about that later.**

**Chapter "12": Now that I really think about it. I think I might end up majorly changing some of the characters your familiar with in this story to make them Roman, but I think I'll have that covered more in the end of this story. Maybe to explain how some of the characters were able to escape the fate of the Prophecy, like a recap of whom all is in what cabin? I can do that. I was actually going to do that soon. For my little cheat sheet (because I forget) I typed out the all the gods and listed their demigod children. I'll post that after this chapter. And I think N and all the enemy teams were the only Pokémon Trainers I put on the Titans side.**

**Chapter "13": That would be a good idea instead of them having to figure out. Even if the Pokémon do end up saying their names, maybe a few gym leaders from Kalos will teach them.**

**Okay guys, this is a longer chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or PJO**

* * *

><p>TheAthena cabin stayed with Percy and Annabeth. While the other cabins split up to take their positions. Blue and Green stood together with the Demeter Cabin. The two Pokédex holders stood side-by-side. She was worried, last time she faced her fear of birds. However the chance that they had to fight with them again sent a shiver down her spine. She fought with Moltres while Green used Zapdos and Red used Articuno.<p>

"What's the matter? I thought you were over your Ornithophobia." Green taunted with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I'm still a fan of birds." She clarified. Her siblings knew very well about Blue's past with Team Rocket, or rather the Masked Man via two giant birds. They were shocked to find that Silver had suffered the same fate as Blue, even if he didn't develop Ornithophobia like Blue had. It did explain why Blue was so sneaky at times and sometimes acted like a child of Hermes instead of a child of Demeter.

"We did what we could here." Katie said. "We made a jungle so deep they won't be able to cut through."

"They'd find a way." Blue said, not trusting the enemies if Team Rocket was a part of it. "Guys, we'll probably have to deal with Team Rocket. Be ready to fight at full strength." She ordered. She let her Pokémon out to stand guard with them.

"Troublesome woman," Green said, sending his Pokémon out as well. "And what if we end up getting help from the outside and they can't get to us due to the blockage? Like my siblings?"

"Michael gave the chariot to your cabin before we left. They have that. They will figure something out." Miranda said; making sure the vines were a bit stronger.

They heard people struggle and looked up. "Oh look here!" Blue exclaimed, "It appears we caught some of Kronos's Demigods! Hi there, the names Blue. I'm sure some of you remember me from Cabin Eleven before I was claimed by my mother." She paced and looked at Blasty her strongest Pokémon. The Pokémon held a grin on his face as he stood behind his master.

"If you struggle the vines will just get tighter. But if you manage to get free, well Blasty here won't be scared to use Hydro Pump on all of you." She said with a smile.

"Charizard is the same way." Green said, "He'll be glad to use Blast Burn and turn you all to Ashes."

"Scary." One of the daughters of Demeter mumbled as they watched the two trainers threaten the demigods.

"Very." Grover agreed. The two only grinned.

"I'm worried about Silver." Blue voiced, "I do hope he's okay. He didn't sleep, and he was too stubborn to get any rest like Annabeth told him to."

"He'll be fine," Green said, not really caring if Silver was fine or not. "Red and Yellow seemed like they were out of a lot of juice. But Red will probably be out here fighting like an idiot, and knowing Yellow she probably found a way to stay beside him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"You know your friends well." Katie smiled.

Green shrugged. "Red and I grew up together, guess you can say he's like an annoying brother."

* * *

><p>"Red!" Ash exclaimed, running up to his big brother. "Are you okay?" He asked, seeing as his brother had a pretty bad cut on his arm. Yellow was tending to it. Pika kept nudging his master. To keep him from passing out, Red waved them off.<p>

"I'm fine. Don't worry, just stay focused on fighting Ash. Don't let your guard down."

"Ash he's right." Dawn said, staying beside her friend. She looked small in her armor, like Yellow did, Piplup looked worn out from all the fighting as well. He took a seat beside Ash's Pikachu.

Travis ran by them, he stopped and ran back, to check on them. "You should get back to the Plaza it'll be safer and easier to heal there." Red shook his head and when his arm was wrapped pulled away from Yellow.

"Tis but a scratch." He said; Travis held back a laugh.

"As long as you can fight and you know. Not die."

"Hurry and go." Red shooed Travis off as he pulled Yellow closer and went back to fighting so he could keep her safe. Yellow and Red both had a feeling something was coming, but weren't completely sure if it was good or bad.

Sapphire and Platinum joined the small group, nodding to them. "So many deaths…" Platinum didn't seem happy, in fact she was starting to appear gloomy; she was still worried for her two friends Diamond and Pearl. The two had yet to show themselves to them, Yellow tried to cheer her up, though in battle it was hard.

"Statue!" Dawn exclaimed; they jumped to the side before they could become a pancake because of a statue that was here to protect the city like they were doing.

"Nico's not here." Platinum commented, "He was going to help wasn't he? He was spying on Kronos's army for us, what…what if he was caught?" She was worried. Her gold and silver eyes flashed with fear that he could possibly be dead. Gems started to appear around her feet, but no one made a comment about it. No one had told her what Nico and Percy had done in the underworld to make Percy invisible for the war.

"Nico's the Son of Hades right?" Yellow asked, Platinum nodded, the older girl smiled at the twelve-year-old. "He'll be fine. If the Titan army caught him, they wouldn't kill him. Instead try to use him for their advantage. But he wouldn't do that. After everything he's done for the camp. Are you worried about your brother?"

"What? How…"

"Your Pokémon told me. Please go and try to find him. If you use that shadow thing like Nico, you should be able to get to him right?" Platinum looked at Yellow, her eyes were wide for a second before she smiled.

"Thank you. Yellow." Platinum bowed, and looked for a good chance to make her way to the shadows. It was easy to find shadows, or to travel in the darkness. Just getting there was hard.

They gave her a hand. Protecting her as she vanished within the darkness, "Hades… I honestly didn't see that coming." Dawn said, ducking just in time for an arrow to fly right over her head.

Yellow and Red only winked and set back to work protecting the city, Red would winch in pain from time to time. Due to his injury, Yellow kept telling him it'd be better if he just stayed out of sight until he was better. He ignored it like the stubborn person he was.

* * *

><p>The hour went by fast, and soon almost all the campers were together again, just trying to defend Olympus. A lot were wounded, or…elsewhere. They didn't want to even think about their fallen friends. "Black… is this…is this going to be our end?" White asked, taking her brothers hand.<p>

He shook his head. "That'll mean we gave up," He told her, "it's not fun that way."

"Idiot, it's not fun if we end up dead!" She snapped, elbowing her brother. He smiled slightly and looked ahead. "We don't get to say goodbye to mom or dad huh?"

He shook his head. "No, even though one of them is not our real parent." He shrugged, hugging his sister close to him. He was trying to protect his little sister the best he could.

"We're not going to die here." Percy snapped, hearing their conversation. The two looked at him, weak smiles were given.

"White, remember your friend that we met a while back?" Annabeth asked; White looked at the daughter of Athena confused. "The one who you haven't used yet, and the last time we saw her was before the fireworks?"

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to let her out. Besides if he shows up, the two will end up fighting and we won't have her power when we need it."

"White its fine, do it." Percy ordered. White nodded and grabbed her Pokéball that she hadn't touched since earlier that day.

"Reshiram, we need your help! Don't just run away actually do something!"

The white Dragon came out of the Pokéball, letting out a loud cry that seemed to scare some of the monsters and demigod to back up. All but one, the mess of Tea green hair was a given, and the fact he was tall. With a cube hanging from his belt, a Pokéball rested in his hand; White narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. Leaving the others behind, the Hermes Cabin let out a sound, as they watched her.

She made sure there was a good distance from her and the others. Enough for Reshiram to land behind her without crushing anyone, the dragon's tail glowed red with fire. "It'll be fine. This one's mine." She said, no longer afraid. She had faced this man in battle many times before. He told them they'd see him soon. Now was that time.

N took off the helmet he wore. Of course it got tangled in his hair a bit, but once it was free. He tossed it to the side, as well as the sword at his side. "Are you sure this is what you want to do White? It could end badly on your end."

_WE'RE NOT SCARED! _A voice screamed in all of their heads. They all physically flinched. Reshiram's blues eyes glared at N. He nodded.

"Very well Reshiram. Zekrom, let's try to end this quickly." He tossed the Pokéball in the air, a thunderstorm came, as the Pokémon was released from its Pokéball, blue lightning aimed for White. Her Dragon kept her safe by shielding her with her wing.

_You want to end this quickly? That won't be a problem, she won't last long anyways._

_Shall we see about that? _Reshiram laughed, White climbed onto her Pokémon's shoulder. N did the same.

"Guys, really! We'll be fine, focus on protecting Olympus! Hopefully we'll get help from the gods above and make it hard for Zekrom to attack!" With that the two Pokémon jumped into the air for their battle.

Iris almost fainted on the spot from seeing both the Pokémon she grew up dreaming to see together in the same area, about to fight. Trip pinched her to keep her from doing so. "So we have two legendary Pokémon, but one happens to be on the Titan side. What now?"

"Silver?"

The redhead didn't say anything, could be the fact he had fallen asleep standing and leaning on Paul so he wouldn't fall, "Idiot! This is why Annabeth told you to get some rest!"

They backed away as more of the Titan's army gathered around. There were men and woman wearing black uniforms with an "R" on the chest. They stood in one group, with a bunch of Zubat's. Another group of people who wore pirate like outfits consisted of the colors blue and white and an odd "A" symbol on their bandanas. They also had Zubat's but also had Poochyena's. The next group had two different outfits. But the outfits had "P" that rested on top of a shield on them. One group was wearing a stealth outfit, while the other looked like they were knights to a kingdom.

"Okay, so we have Team Rocket, Team Aqua, and um who are the last guys?" Gold asked.

"Team Plasma," Cheren said, "They claim they want to "Liberate" all Pokémon from their trainers, but their true goal is to take control of Unova. Basic evil stuff, I guess they joined the Titan's side because he promised them just that if they win the war."

"Great!" Sapphire exclaimed, "So just like Team Aqua. Though Team Aqua wants to raise the water level," Percy wasn't complaining about the world being covered in water. But he had a feeling the others wouldn't like that as much.

"Then there's Team Rocket who just wants to take over the world period." Blue said, "But Giovanni…" She looked over at Silver who was still asleep. Though he was starting to wake up, with a groan, and mumbling how uncomfortable his pillow was.

Paul made a face and pushed him off of him. "If I'm an uncomfortable pillow find someone else to lean on." He snapped, though now really wasn't a good time for them to be fighting with each other. "We're surrounded by the enemies; don't you have some control over Team Rocket?"

"Me? Having control over Team Rocket? No way, I refused that right the moment I was kidnapped when I was little." He glared at Team Rocket, they flinched back slightly. Only one woman stepped forward, three men stepped forward with her.

The woman was the only one wearing white while her three partners wore black. The first man was wearing a white, with short teal hair. Another man had purple hair, while the last man had green hair. Percy knew he met them before, but their names slipped his mind. "Who are they again?" He asked Annabeth.

"Archer, Ariana, Petrel, and Proton," Silver answered before Annabeth could. "If I remember, Ariana has business with the Athena cabin for the comment she left about our mother."

The Athena cabin glared at Ariana, she didn't seem bothered by it. Instead she waved it off. "You children should just give up. There's no way you'll be able to defeat all of us."

Around Ariana were her four Pokémon, Arbok, Gloom, Murkrow, and Vileplume. They were ready to attack, at any given time. Percy for the first time during the war, reached for his Pokéball's. He wasn't too keen on the idea of sending them out. However it felt like it was needed.

The other three Team Rocket Executives had their Pokémon out as well, Petrel with his Koffing, Raticate, and Golbat, Proton and his Zubat and Weezing, and finally Archer and his Crobat and Houndoom. Archer held his hand up, signaling for them to wait for his orders. The monsters even backed down until they were given orders.

"At least we know the humans have more power." Dawn muttered.

"Don't think Team Rocket has full control over here." A team Aqua member said, stepping forward, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and the Team Aqua logo painted on his chest in white instead. Standing beside him were his Pokémon, an Azumarill and a Vibrava floated over his head.

"Like Ariana said, you should just give up. We'll gladly take your Pokémon, so they will be able to survive, well your strong Pokémon at least." A woman said, standing beside the man. She had long black hair with two blue strands. She had two Vibrava's beside her, and a Ludicolo.

"Never." Sapphire growled, "This is Matt and Shelly, both high ranks in Team Aqua."

"Hey, I like water as much as the next guy." Percy said, "You know father being Lord of the Sea and all that, but even I know having the sea cover the land wouldn't be a good idea."

"Silence Percy Jackson," Archer said, "We have a simple job, make sure you don't get in the way of Lord Kronos."

"Yeah, it seems that way." Percy honestly didn't know how they would handle this. They trained in case Pokémon battles broke out. However Percy's Pokémon weren't ready for all of these Pokémon.

"Wait…" Iris said; looking at the three teams they were facing. "Weren't there more evil organizations?"

"She's right." Yellow said, "Where's team Magma?"

"Or Team Galactic?" Dawn asked, a bit nervous at the sudden thought of these teams not being there. "Do you think they could be coming with a surprise attack?"

"No, way," Blue muttered. "It's not their style, maybe they have other plans?"

"Those two teams plus Team Flare won't be joining us sadly, they have other plans." Ariana confirmed for them.

"Team Flare's new." Red pointed out.

"Who are they? A rip off of Team Magma?" Drew asked, chuckling to himself. Paul punched him to get him to shut up.

"Enough talk kids. Hand over your Pokémon now." Shelly ordered.

"How about no?" Travis suggested.

"Yeah, I actually enjoy my little Squirtle, he's helpful at stealing and pulling pranks with me." Conner added.

Travis nodded, "Treecko as well!"

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" Katie exclaimed, "You can't just use your Pokémon to steal!"

The others groaned rolling their eyes at the children of Hermes and daughter of Demeter. The monsters growled, wanting to eat the demigods now. "Stay focused children." Proton said, watching the kids get distracted by arguing with each other.

"Let them argue, it's amusing. Also means they are wasting their time on each other."

"Guys," Annabeth snapped, they stopped arguing and looked towards her. She nodded and took out a Pokéball. Tossing it in the air, her Gothita came out, twirling cheerful until she saw the other Pokémon and freaked, running towards Annabeth and hid behind her legs shaking. Annabeth played it off as if that was what she wanted her to do.

"Gothita, Goth! Ita!" She whimpered, hugging her trainer's leg.

"Annabeth, was that a good idea?" Thalia asked, her Pichu's cheeks sparked and glared at the enemies. Annabeth nodded.

"Totally, I have a plan, we didn't want to do this, but now would be a good time to let our Pokémon out to help."

The demigods looked worried about it. "Fine by me, guys come on out!" Sapphire exclaimed; throwing her Pokéball's into the air. Out came her Aggron, Blaziken, Donphan, and Tropius.

The other Pokédex holders let out their Pokémon, claiming they would handle the Pokémon and everyone else should focus on getting the monsters to back up even more.

"I can take on Ariana right?" Silver asked, looking over at them. He really wanted to get revenge for his mother. Annabeth waved him off, saying she didn't care. Percy looked at Thalia.

"Have Pokémon your hiding from us?" Thalia nodded, though she didn't feel like telling them about it.

"They want to take care of this, so that's what we'll do. Make sure they don't get past our line, and we'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>So the ending was just edited, I originally had something else planned, but that'll take place in chapter 14 I guess. I realized that you know. I added all the teams and haven't really mentioned them in any of the chapters before the earlier ones. And really that was only Team Rocket. So now you have Team Aqua and Plasma. Team Plasma's Admins are the Seven Sages, but I didn't really feel like adding them, so Team Plasma's leader at the time was N who is currently in a sky battle with White.<strong>

**Yes in the Pokémon Adventures Manga *Spoiler* Black is the one who ends up getting the legendary but oh well. **

**Also for Matt and Shelly, I ended up using their Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire designs! Which personally I adore Shelly's new design. She looks amazing! So you should check that out if you haven't seen it already! **

**Reviews are love~**


	15. Godly Parents

**So Matt asked "P.S. Could you make a few fake chapters where you have like charts telling which Pokémon trainers are in which cabin and whose side they're on?" So the next two chapters after this will be just that! (You've been warned!)**

**(P.S. More Pokémon characters will come in, but here's what you have so far).**

Ash: Zeus/Jupiter (Unclaimed, in the Hermes Cabin)

Dawn: Unclaimed, in the Hermes Cabin

Iris: Apollo

Cilan: Apollo

Cress: Apollo (At home In Unova)

Chili: Apollo (At home in Unova)

Drew: Aphrodite

Paul: Athena

Ursula: Aphrodite

Ethan: Hermes

Trip: Athena

Reggie: Athena (At home in Sinnoh)

Cheren: Athena

Red: Zeus/Jupiter (Unclaimed, in the Hermes Cabin)

Blue: Demeter

Green: Ares

Yellow: Apollo

Gold: Hermes

Silver: Athena

Crystal: Ares

Sapphire: Unclaimed, in the Hermes Cabin

Platinum: Hades (In the Hermes Cabin)

Black: Unclaimed, in the Hermes Cabin

White: Unclaimed, in the Hermes Cabin

N: Nemesis (On the Titan's side)

**Ash and Red's parentage is like that for a reason. Two more lists coming your way!**

**I still want you guys to guess the godly parents for all the unclaimed demigods! Someone was real close to guessing Dawn's Godly parent! Let's see if you can get it before the last chapter!**


	16. The sides

**Here's the chapter with whose side everyone is on. I believe I have everyone who has been mentioned in the story so far down. **

**Gods:**

Ash

Dawn

Iris

Cilan

Cress

Chili

Drew

Paul

Ursula

Ethan

Trip

Reggie

Cheren

Red

Blue

Green

Yellow

Gold

Silver

Crystal

Sapphire

Platinum

Black

White

Lyra

* * *

><p><strong>Titans:<strong>

Lyra (Formerly)

N

Giovanni

Archer

Ariana

Petrel

Proton

Matt

Shelly

Archie

Maxie

Cyrus

Ghetsis

**More characters will be added within the next few chapters! There's one more fake chapter before a real chapter comes. **


	17. Demigods and their Pokémon

**Here's a list of the demigods and their Pokémon. I AM open for suggestions! If anyone finds that a character should have a different Pokémon please DON'T hesitate to tell me. I'll gladly change the list for them. Again, this is a list of everyone who's been a part of the story up until now. **

Percy Jackson: Oshawott, Poliwag, Seel, Slowpoke, Mantyke, Chinchou.

Thalia Grace: Pichu, Magnemite, Electabuzz, Helioptile, Manectric, Flaffy.

Annabeth Chase: Gothita, Natu (Or Noctowl, haven't fully decided yet!), Ralts, Meditite, Beltoy, Mime Jr.

Travis Stoll: Treecko, Purrloin, Zorua

Connor Stoll: Squirtle, Sneasel, Kabutops.

Clarissa La Rue: Chimchar, Heracross, Toxicroak, Scrafty, Hawlucha, Lucario.

Pollux: Turtwig, Tangrowth, Cherubi, Snover, Carnivine, Vileplume

Katie Gardner: Chikorita, Sunflora, Cherubi, Oddish, Roselia, Tropius

Will Solace: Turtwig, Marill, Paras, Chansey, Deerling, Audino.

Jake Mason: Torchic, Pansear, Fletchinder, Pancham, Mienfoo, Throh.

Drew Tanaka: Wigglytuff, Aromatisse, Granbull, Leavanny, Furret, Lopunny

Miranda Gardiner: Chespin, Skiddo, Maractus, Nutzleaf, Cottonee, Lotad.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Smeargle, Espeon, Starmie, Smoochum, Amaura, Spheal

Nico di Angelo: Duskull, Gastly, Cubone, Spiritomb, Litwick, Houndour

Malcolm: Hoothoot, Girafarig, Espurr, Lunatone, Solrock, Metang

Chris Rodriguez: Houndour, Banette, Golett, Skarmory, Aron, Nincada

Silena Beauregard: Snivy, Clefiary, Liligant, Togetic, Kirlia, Mawile

Charles Beckendorf: Tepig, Darmanitan, Heatmor, Timburr, Machamp, Hariyama

Michael Yew: Treecko, Audino, Swablu, Loudred, Miltank, Breloom.

**That's all so far. At the end of the story, I'll post an updated list of everything for everyone okay?**


	18. Chapter 14

**So I looked up the Battle of Mount Othrys, and I was going to make this chapter that, however that battle doesn't take place until Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia go up to Olympus to fight Luke/Kronos so that chapter will be later. For now enjoy the chapter!**

**Matt Chapter "15": Good reason.**

**Matt Chapter "16": I don't remember the Pokémon Magician! Wasn't it in the first season? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or PJO**

* * *

><p>Careful, that's what they needed to be at the moment. One wrong attack and the others could be in serious danger. Ariana's Pokémon were up against Silver's Weavile, Feraligatr, and Ursaring. He was holding out pretty well, but his Weavile took a blow from Arbok and is suffering from poisoning now. The others seemed to be growing tired, just from the previous battles they had faced that day.<p>

Hesitating he returned Weavile, "Why does it feel like they are stronger than I remember?" He asked, almost getting crushed by Ursaring and Feraligatr when they were thrown back. "Whoa!"

"No we're just tired." Sapphire said a frown on her face. "Where are the others when you need them?"

"Say, can we maybe take a nap?" Gold asked, "My Pokémon are so drained… holy Hera that was close!" He exclaimed, jumping out of the way before he could get hurt by his own Pokémon's attack.

A chorus of horns could be heard. Percy looked at Thalia; she shrugged as if to say it wasn't her hunters. _"We're all here."_ She told him. He looked around, trying to figure out who it could be.

To their left, a hundred monsters cried out at once. Kronos's entire northern flank surged forward.

"_Yeah, baby!" A voice wailed. "PARTY!"_

"What's that? And where can I join?" Sapphire asked, a gleam in her eyes as a shower of arrows arced over their heads and slammed into the enemies.

"_Centaurs!" Annabeth yelled._

"_Not just any Centaurs," Conner started._

"_It's the Party Pony army!" Travis finished._

"Awesome." Sapphire said.

"Not only Party Ponies!" Cilan's eyes widened as he turned to find his brothers arriving on the backs of some Party Ponies. "It's Chili, and Cress! You two made it!"

They thanked the Centaurs for the lift and went to their brother. "We can't let you have all the fun. We're brothers after all." Chili said.

"I agree; the gym will be fine without us for a while. We tried to arrive as soon as we could. As you can see, it was a bit late."

"Better late than sorry," Percy said, glad they had more help.

"Thought you'd say that, because we might have run into a few people, and got some help." Cress smiled as he looked to see more Centaurs run by with people on their backs.

"Dia!" Dawn screamed, almost running towards him, "Pearl and Berry as well!"

"Great, more troublesome people," Paul muttered. He was elbowed in the side by Cheren.

"Hey sis," "Dia" addressed as he thanked the Centaur who gave him a lift, Dawn broke and tackled her brother. Almost crying into his chest, "I missed you two Dawn, but I think it's best if we got back to what's going on now." He said, looking over at the monsters. That was still a good distance away from them at the moment.

"Wait if you guys are here… then what about the others?" Ash asked, interested to see who else was there.

"Gee Ash why don't you look with your own eyes." Ash quickly turned to see his former traveling partner standing to the left. Misty had her Azurill in her arms, "Professor Oak might have made a few calls. My sisters are watching the gym for me. It was extremely hard to get them to do so without complaining and just give everyone badges, we're sorry we're late."

Percy looked at Annabeth. She held a grin on her face. "We might be in luck seaweed brain."

"_Percy!" Chiron shouted across the sea of wild centaurs _and their friends, friends_. "Sorry we're late!"_

"_DUDE! Talk later. WASTE MONSTERS NOW!" _Another centaur shouted as he blasted a hellhound pink before it turned to a pink-and-black puddle.

"_PARTIE PONIES!" a centaur yelled. "SOUTH FLORIDA!"_

"_HEART OF TEXAS CHAPTER!"_

"_HAWAII OWNS YOUR FACES!"_

In all the excitement of the Party Ponies arriving, with other Pokémon Trainers who didn't seem like they were scared at all had arrived. Green had been re-united with his little brother Gary. Ash and his old friends were re-united as well.

"All right, so we have no skills in fighting." Brock said, "But our Pokémon will be enough to keep them all at bay for a while."

"Right!" Misty agreed.

"Blaziken and the others are all ready to fight!" May exclaimed; Drew and May ended up becoming a tag-team with their Pokémon. Both knowing what the other could do, they all had Kronos's army running away in fear.

"_Stop running, you fools!" Kronos yelled. "Stand and ACKK!" _

They were able to push the army back a few blocks until Chiron spoke. "_HOLD! On your promise, HOLD!" _

"I see you have two legendry's up in the air fighting." "Dia" Said, looking up at the sky as the two dragons fought. White and N still on their Pokémon, taking damage along with them, Dawn nodded.

"They've been like that for a while." She said; they had retreated back to the Empire State Building. Dia stretched.

"If that's the case, I'll lend a hand." He said, taking out two Pokéball's. "Reg, Rotom do you two think you can help?" He threw the Pokéball's in the air. The first Pokémon, Reg was actually a Regigigas which stood a good 12'02" tall.

"Reg might be slow, but he's strong. He won't let them pass so easily." Dia said with a smile. "Rotom's better depending on what form it's in. But they are legendries so it's something, seeing as there's no appliances lying around he's stuck like this."

"It doesn't matter." Dawn said, waving her brother's comment off. "It'll be fine. For now we'll regroup, and keep the enemies at bay."

The Apollo kids set up tents for the injured and went to work taking care of them as best as they could. Will Solace, Austin, Kayla, Iris, the triplets, and Yellow all worked hard with their Pokémon.

Green managed to get the Pokédex holders together and did a headcount. Not expecting Crystal to be there, but froze when he realized Platinum wasn't there. "Where's Platinum? Don't tell me…?"

"She's fine." Red said, "She just went to get help. You have to trust her." Green nodded.

"It's been a while since we were all here together." Blue mused.

"Hoenn was the last time we were all together. Well, besides you guys." Gold said, motioning to the others. Black ignored his comment as he kept glancing at the sky.

"You guys…didn't happen to bring more Legendary Pokémon… did you?"

"Sorry Reg and Rotom are the only ones we have." Pearl said, "But if we had Dialgia we might be able to get control over time, and Palkia we'd have control over space."

"That's not going to happen any time soon!" Blue snapped. "We need more help NOW!"

"White is the one in need of help!" Black snapped everyone looked up at the sky; she was having help at least. She could move higher up in the sky, but that didn't make it safe when dealing with a thunder type Pokémon.

"It'll be fine." Silver said, "She doesn't look like she'll give up any time soon. She doesn't like losing." Black just hoped he would be right. He prayed to whoever his immortal parent was to keep his sister safe.

"_Percy!" Annabeth called. "Where are you going?"_

They looked up and watched as Percy ran down the street and to a Prius. "That isn't who I think it is…is it?" Dawn asked, looking at everyone.

"Percy's parents," Silver confirmed. They followed Annabeth after Percy, Chiron soon joined, and it didn't take long before they heard the sound of a helicopter… and it didn't take long for them to realize the piolet was asleep.

"Rachel?" Blue asked, confused "Isn't that her father's business logo right?"

Annabeth didn't look happy one bit. She whistled and Guido the Pegasus swooped down. "_Come on Percy," Annabeth growled. "We have to safe your __**friend.**__"_

* * *

><p>The weird thing was. The door opened. And while flying wasn't the best idea at the moment with two big ass dragons fighting in the air, the two girls didn't seem scared. Well that's a lie, Rachel was screaming, while Lyra held down her panic. As if this was something she had done many times before.<p>

"Percy!" She shouted. "Don't worry about us! Well maybe you have to worry!" Percy could barely hear her over Rachel's screams, and the blades of the helicopter but she was trying.

"What do you have planned Lyra?" Annabeth shouted. _"Duck!" _

Lyra watched as they passed close to the rotors. Annabeth reached for Lyra, the latter held her hand out. Almost falling out, she let out a small scream as she took a hold of the door to keep from falling. Things went wrong after that. Guido's wing had slammed against the helicopter. He plummeted down with Percy still on his back. Annabeth was left dangling from the side of the aircraft.

Lyra grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "Try to turn off the rotors!" She said, "I have a plan!"

"It's a stupid plan already!" Annabeth shouted over the sound. "But I'll see what I can do!" She did just that. Lyra waited. There was a Pokéball in her hand as she waited for the right time to use it.

"Got it?" She asked, and screamed as the helicopter started to fall to the ground. "I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Lyra's screams grew as she lost hold of the helicopter and fell out. Her screams growing.

"LYRA," Silver shouted from the ground. Throwing a Pokéball in the air, but before he could let out an order, the Pokéball in Lyra's hand fell out of her grip and what was inside came out. A giant white bird showed itself. It easily caught Lyra.

She hugged its neck and gave an order. A light blue glow formed around the helicopter and lowered it to safety on the ground. Blue squeaked and stepped closer to Green. "Lugia! She caught Lugia?"

"That…THAT STUPID MARSHMALLOW HEAD!" Silver shouted at her. Anger written on his face, but he let out a sigh of relief knowing she was safe.

"What's wrong with you two?" Annabeth and Silver snapped. When they were safely on the ground and checked over for any injuries.

"You don't fly into a warzone like that!"

"Sorry." The girls apologized.

"I brought help, Ethan trade with me NOW!"

"There's no trade machine… how are you awake? Maybe being Pokémon trainers everyone's able to pass without falling asleep?" Ethan said. He was ignored.

"ETHAN I SAID NOW!"

"Right!" Ethan jumped, "W-w-which Pokémon?"

"Yanma!" Ethan got the Pokéball for his Yanma, confused as to why she wanted it. She took it and handed him another Pokéball.

He looked at it confused before he realized what it was. A grin came to his face. "We might have a few surprises in hand Percy."

"Right, I have friends to take care of." Annabeth snapped, not wanting to be around Rachel, she turned and took off.

Silver watched but stayed with Lyra, fussing over how stupid and dangerous it was. She shrugged.

"I like stupid and dangerous. Isn't that what you demigods do all the time?" She asked with a grin, "so… I ended up getting involved. I'm excited and ready to fight!" She said.

"Sorry you guys are NOT fighting. Go somewhere safe, Silver, please take Lyra to the Empire State building," Silver nodded. Lyra returned Lugia and followed Silver to the Empire State Building.

"So, let me get this straight." Lyra said; looking at everyone who arrived that weren't demigods. "Everyone else can fight, but us?"

"Pokémon," He answered, "you want to ACTUALLY fight. Stay where it's safe." He said; she let out a pout.

The Athena kids gathered around the two like Lyra was a new toy. She remembered Malcolm and smiled. "Good to see you're still alive." Malcolm winked.

"Wouldn't be second-in-command if I died so easily, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save the day of course!"

"Ignore her." Silver said, pointing to a bench. "Sit, and stay. Also give me that Pokéball."

"No. It's mine; I'm not letting you use him, besides he doesn't like you." Silver glared and told one of his siblings to keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond, Pearl, and a few others showed up! <strong>

**YES I had to add the Party Pony scene! Because THE PARTY PONIES ARE THE BEST AND I NEED MORE PARTY PONIES IN MY LIFE OKAY! (I really enjoyed the Party Ponies, and wished they were more scenes with the Party Ponies after this book).**

**Reviews are love~**


	19. Chapter 15

**Matt: Ah, no sadly she won't show up in this story. **

**This message is for anyone who went to Izumicon on Sunday November 2, 2014! You guys looked awesome in your costumes! Can't wait to see everyone next year! **

**So the story really is coming close to an end. I'm actually done writing the story, I just need to write a side chapter (which is about the Roman's, I'm going to have my friend Jason help me with that chapter). And edit the last chapter a bit. Who's ready for the story to end? I'm actually happy I'm about done with it. I can't wait to see what all of you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or PJO!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You have to!"<strong>__ Nico insisted._

_Demeter and Persephone sat behind them at the breakfast table. _With Platinum_,_ she seemed uncomfortable_. Both goddesses looked bored. Demeter poured shredded wheat into five bowls. Persephone was magically changing the flower arrangement on the table, turning the blossoms from red to yellow, to Polka-dotted._

"_I don't __**have**__ to do anything!" Hades's eyes blazed. "I'm a god!"_

"_Father," Nico said, "If Olympus falls, your own palace's safety doesn't matter. You'll fade too."_

"_I am not an Olympian!" he growled. "My family has made that __**quiet**__ clear."_

"_You are." Nico said. "Whether you like it or not."_

"_You saw what they did to your mother," Hades said, "Zeus killed her. And you would have me __**help**__ them? They deserve what they get!"_

_Persephone sighed. She walked her fingers across the table, absently turning the silverware into roses. "Could we __**please**__ not talk about that woman?"_

"_You know what would help this boy?" Demeter mused. "Farming."_

_Persephone rolled her eyes. "Mother—"_

"_Six months behind a plow. Excellent character building."_

_Nico stepped in front of his father, forcing hades to face him. "My mother understood about family. That's why she didn't want to leave us. You can't abandon you family because they did something horrible. You've done horrible thing to them too."_

"_Maria died!" Hades reminded him._

"_You can't just cut yourself off from the other gods!"_

"_I've done very well at it for thousands of years."_

"_And has that made you feel any better?" Nico demanded. "Has that curse on the Oracle helped you at all? Holding grudges is a fatal flaw. Bianca warned me about that, and she was right."_

"_For Demigods! I am immortal, all-powerful! I would no help the other gods if they begged me, if Percy Jackson himself pleased—"_

"_You're just as much as outcast as I am!" Nico yelled. "Stop being angry about it and do something helpful for once. That's the only way they'll respect you!"_

_Hades palms filled with black fire._

"_Go ahead," Nico said, "Blast me. That's just what the other gods would expect from you. Prove them right."_

"_Yes, please," Demeter complained. "Shut him up."_

_Persephone sighed. "Oh I don't know. I would rather fight in the war than eat another bowl of cereal. This is boring." _

_Hades roared in anger. His fireball hit a silver tree right next to Nico, melting it into a pool of liquid metal._

Platinum watched with amazement. Nico didn't back down one bit, and she was amazed at how brave he was being. She was truly terrified of Hades at the moment. "Farming would build character?" She asked, looking up at Demeter. The goddess nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh no, you had to start this!" Persephone groaned, as she rested her head on the table as Demeter and Platinum spoke about farming, and how it was similar to stuff Platinum was interested in doing.

Needless to say, Platinum had just won over the heart of her aunt/step-grandmother. (The gods were confusing). Hades and Nico stopped their conversation for a moment to watch the two, until Nico went back to pestering his father in order for them to help the Olympians.

* * *

><p>"All right," Will and Thalia said together, which annoyed the girl slightly.<p>

"We need arrows." Will Solace said. He had ended up taking charge of the Apollo cabin after Michael's death. "Be careful, and try to get as many arrows as you can."

"Hunters wil—" She was cut off, and everyone stopped what they were doing as the two dragons finally crashed to the ground. Both far too tired to continue to fight.

White stumbled out from under Reshiram's wing. She was covered in injuries and struggled to stay standing. N was in the same condition. He placed a hand on his Pokémon's arm as he struggled to his feet.

"That's enough my friend." N said, "you did all you could. Please rest now." He returned the Pokémon to its Pokéball and stood with his back to the Olympian side.

Thalia and the hunters drew their knives and surrounded N. "You're outnumbered. Just give up now." The daughter of Zeus said. N turned to face White. Ignoring the hunters completely, it made them annoyed. Even if they lived for males to ignore them, in a fight you shouldn't ignore a hunter.

"He's been waiting for that, since I am outnumbered. Would this make me a war prisoner?"

"Yeah," Percy said, "I'm sure we can find a good way to get information out of you about the Titans."

"Whatever shall I do? Being a hostage to the Olympians, and being forced to tell what I know."

Thalia was confused as to why he would be so easily giving up. White returned Reshiram so she could get some rest and grinned. They took N as their hostage, though they were positive that the Titans wouldn't try to get him back unless he was really important to them.

Rachel and N said that a Drakon's would be released. And that only a child of Ares could kill at. Everyone looked at Green and Gary. They weren't sure if Gary was a child of Ares or not but they were the only two there. The rest of the campers gave them worried looks.

"Kronos doesn't know there are demigod children of Ares here?" N asked, "He should have learned that from his spy."

"Who's the spy?" Thalia demanded. N glanced around the room, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, I might be a son of Ares, but what makes you think _I'm_ the one who will kill that thing?"

They left N guarded and went outside. Silver was glaring at Lyra who claimed she needed air, as a roar shook the ground. It sounded very close.

"Rachel…Lyra… get inside the building."

"But _I want to stay._" Rachel said. Lyra agreed.

_A shadow blotted out the sun. Across the Street, the Drakon slithered down the side of the skyscraper. It roared and a thousand windows shattered._

"You know what? I think I'm going to wait inside. Silver… be careful." Lyra said, placing a good luck kiss on his cheek. He stood there shocked. Rachel quickly followed Lyra inside the building.

Green, Percy, and Annabeth would take on the Drakon. Not that they liked it one bit. Green tried his best. He was known as the Trainer. Not the fighter for a reason though. He had to make sure it didn't get near the building which was hard. Since that's where it wanted to go.

Percy and Annabeth did their own thing, being used to fighting with one another as a team. He sort of wished he had a partner like that in this battle. "_ARES_!" Green had just enough time to jump out of the way when he heard the girl's voice. He looked up to find Clarisse and a dozen war chariots riding into battle.

"Holy Ares they came!" He grinned. "That means there's no way I'd by the Ares kid to kill this thing." Green sounded happy about it. But also a bit upset. It would have been cool if he was the one to kill it. However he had a feeling it wasn't his kill.

Silver joined Percy's side. "Something's off." He said "doesn't she seem…smaller?" Percy pondered that, for a moment. He got a look at the girl closely, her blue eyes full of fear, that's when it hit him. "That's because it's not Clarissa… that's someone else." Silver was whispering to himself.

Before Percy could do anything the drakon spit in Clarissa's face, she screamed and fell.

"_Clarisse_!" Annabeth jumped off the monsters back and ran to help, while the Area campers tried to defend their fallen counselor.

"_NO! Curse you, WHY?"_ A girl's voice shouted. It sounded shaken with grief. They were unable to unfasten her helmet.

"_WHY_?" the real Clarisse demanded, as she held the fallen girl in her arms. Chris Rodriguez ran over from the chariot they had ridden in on.

The drakon broke free from the prison Percy had made for it and turned back towards the Ares kids.

"_Look out!"_ Chris warned.

Clarissa stood up, she glared at the drakon. Her eyes full of hatred. _"YOU WANT DEATH? WELL, COME ON!" _she screamed, taking the spear and shield from the fallen girl and took off towards the drakon with no armor. She wasted no time in killing the monster. In fact it put what Percy, Annabeth or Green could do to shame.

They all rushed to the fallen girls side, gasps could be heard when they found out who the girl was. Clarisse took the girl in her arms again. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she stared down at her. It was totally different from the wild Clarisse they had just seen kill the monster that only she could have killed.

"_Why did you do it?"_ She asked.

They stared at the girl who once had such a beautiful face. Her skin no longer had a glow to it. Her lips were too dry to the point it was hard for her to talk. Annabeth, told her not to speak and to save her energy. She ignored her and spoke anyways. She showed them the bracelet she wore. A silver chain with a scythe on it, she told them what she had done. And why she had done it. To keep Beckendorf safe, because Luke had promised the son of Hephaestus wouldn't get hurt if she continued to spy for him.

_Silena took a heavy, painful breath. "Forgive me."_

"_You're not dying." Clarisse insisted,_

"_Charlie…" Silena's eyes were a million miles away. "See Charlie…"_

_She didn't speak again._

* * *

><p><strong>The dream Percy had of Nico in the arguing wasn't a dream in this chapter. Well it was but also wasn't. Platinum would be very interested in farming; she was very interested in mining in the Diamond and Pearl Chapter of Pokémon Adventures.<strong>

**In a way N did give himself up. But I don't think he really wanted to be on the Titan's side. Though I do feel like he does want balance for the gods, and for the minor gods (like his mother), just like all the other minor demigods want.**

**No Green didn't want to kill the Drakon, was he scared a bit? I feel like I made him OOC for this chapter but he knew deep down that he wasn't the one to kill it in the first place. So I apologize if he's extremely OOC. OH Gary Oak. That's a good question the demigods have. Is Gary Oak a Demigod or not? I know the answer but I want to see if everyone else can figure it out.**

**Silena Beauregard's Pokémon: Snivy, Clefiary, Liligant, Togetic, Kirlia, Mawile.**

**Reviews are love~**


	20. Chapter 16

**Merry Christmas Eve, or Happy Christmas Eve, whichever way it goes! Or Happy Holidays to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas! I haven't updated until now for a reason. Chapter "17" is still very much in the works, because it doesn't give a lot of info, and my friend hasn't been able to help me actually write the chapter. It might be a bit short, or there might be a lot of flash-backs (You know, just to get used to the Roman Pokemon Trainers!) **

**OH before I forget, since it's December 24th, happy Birthday to Silver! **

**I decided to try to update a lot of stores for Christmas. So keep a look out if you read any of my other stories okay?**

**Also can we please talk about Steven Freaking Stone? Like gods damn, that man was just amazing. I mean I never really noticed him in my Ruby Version since his sprite is so small in the game. But in Alpha Sapphire, MAN I am in love with that man, and Wallace. :D but picture Steven Stone. Son of Athena, Gods I think I really adore a lot of the characters being children of Athena. It makes sense for some though! Ah Athena falling in love with Mr. Stone. Such an odd love, but love none the less...**

**Matt: Percy didn't help to design the cabins in the last book. The children of the minor gods/goddesses designed them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or PJO.**

* * *

><p>Clarisse cried as she held her friend. Chris and Annabeth looked at each other. Chris placing his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, while Annabeth closed Silena's eyes, the daughter of Ares glared at everyone, "She was a hero! Got it?" She snapped, making it clear that if anyone said otherwise she'd take care of them herself.<p>

She grabbed a sword from a fallen sibling.

"_Kronos is going to pay."_

Everyone stayed back as they watched Clarisse in action. She kept everyone at bay, not letting any monsters cross her line. She was pretty much on a roll. Not even her siblings tried to get in her way. The people who didn't know Clarisse were completely amazed by what they saw. It took them a little while to realize that she was glowing red! Thalia said it was the blessing of Ares. Which was something she'd never seen before; so you see something new everything day.

"_I AM CLARISSE, DRAKON-SLAYER!" She yelled, "I will kill you ALL! Where is Kronos? Bring him out! Is he a coward?"_

After that Percy tried to get her to calm down, it didn't work, she kept on taunting Kronos to get him to come and face her. Chris only smiled and told Percy to go on and do what he needed to do and that Clarisse would tire herself out eventually.

Thalia and her hunters took guard. As well as the Pokémon trainers, Lyra seemed amused as she watched Clarisse ride around, yelling and cursing. Scaring everyone away, it beat reading a book or not doing anything.

The hospital tents the Apollo kids had set up were moved up to Olympus. That way it'll be easier for everyone to rest and recover without worrying as much. Even N had been moved there. With White, Black, Cheren, and Trip to watch him in case he tried anything stupid. The Hermes cabin looted for supplies for the Apollo kids at Wills request.

"I'm so done with this war." Dawn groaned as she sat in Olympus. Austin was taking care of her arm. She had ended up being slammed into a wall, and if it wasn't for her Mamoswine, she would have died. Diamond was in the same condition, though he was a little better. Considering his arm wasn't broken.

"Don't complain." Austin said, "With a broken arm, you might end up being able to sit out for the rest of the war."

"Don't tempt me." She warned. "At least my Pokémon are okay! I would have died if something bad happened to them!"

"He's here." Yellow said, her eyes staring off into space. The campers around froze in fear.

"You mean…Kronos?" Kayla asked. Yellow shook her head. She looked over at Red who was standing up. His arm was in a sling, but that didn't stop him from holding an excited look in his eyes.

"Downstairs?"

"No."

Red turned and grinned when his old friend was by his side again. Mewtwo stared at Red, "Don't worry, like I said before, tis but a scratch."

The campers were confused as Red and Yellow spoke with the strange Pokémon. "Don't worry about them." Gold mumbled as he ate Ambrosia. "Mewtwo only trusts three people, those two happen to be two of the three."

They nodded. Red grinned and held his good thumb up. "We have Mewtwo's help. He said that some of the other legendary Pokémon that have helped us out will try to help out, though they are also lending a hand to the gods fight Typhon, so I don't think we should depend on them coming to help." That was good news. They need good news. Legendary Pokémon helping the gods to stop the monster from destroying the Sates, they could rely on the legendary Pokémon they had with them now.

Red and Diamond managed to get Will to let them return to the ground to fight. At first Will was against it. However he agreed after Red said Mewtwo would be with him, as well as his Pokémon. And Diamond had Reg and Rotom.

* * *

><p>On the ground, Hunters and Campers were defeated, most still alive, just knocked out. At least they hoped. Clarisse was frozen and the titan army was getting closer. With Ethan, Kronos, and the dracaena queen leading the way.<p>

Silver kept pulling Lyra back, only for her to struggle and stand her ground. A stubborn look on her face, "Lyra, you need to get inside and hide." Crystal said.

"Percy, we really sure could use, oh what's it called again? Or right BACKUP!" Gold shouted. Percy sent him a look as if to say _"I know!" _but couldn't do anything but fight the best they could. Keep them out of Olympus was their goal at least.

Annabeth looked about ready to attack. She actually did, screaming at Kronos for hurting Chiron, for taking her family away from her. However her attacks bounced off and Percy caught her. Holding her back as she screamed, Silver looked at Lyra before he went to Annabeth; however his eyes were caught by something else. They were a part of Kronos's army, which meant they would have to face them.

"Marshmallow head get over here." Lyra beamed as she skipped over to Silver.

"You brought mortals to fight? Shouldn't this marshmallow head be asleep?" Kronos asked.

"This Marshmallow head isn't tired, and I'm NOT scared of you." She stated, glaring at Luke/Kronos. "I'm here to take care of them! You just worry about Percy and the others." She waved the Titan off. He wasn't sure if he was amused or annoyed by it. But waved her off, regular mortals were boring.

He turned his focus back on Annabeth and Percy, his scythe in hand ready to attack, until a dog's howl pierced the air somewhere behind the Titan's army. "_Arrooooo_!"

"What was that?" Lyra asked, covering her ears and winching. They watched as the monsters and demigods made a clear path, pretty much forced to do so.

Standing at the end of the block was a giant dog and two small figures in black armor.

"_Nico?"_

"_ROWWF!"_ the hellhound made her way towards her master, completely ignored the monsters on either side. _Nico strode forward. The enemy army fell back before him._ While Platinum calmly rode on Mrs. O'Leary's back like a princess. Which she did grow up to be, with Nico's help Platinum jumped down and flattened out her clothes, and took out the new sword she must have gotten from her visit to the underworld.

"Children of Hades." Kronos spit on the ground. "Do you two love death so much you wish to experience it?"

"To be correct," Platinum said, "Nico represents death. I represent wealth. Please learn. _Grandfather_," The way she said Grandfather had venom in it.

"Missy," Pearl and Diamond exclaimed, glad to see her, she looked taken aback by it but waved it off.

"Diamond and Pearl, it's good to see you two are here. And alive, now if you don't want to die I suggest you step away from the building." Pearl took her word and stepped away, pulling Diamond with him.

Nico grinned, "To answer your question." Nico said, _"Your death, would be great for me."_

"_I'm immortal you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live."_

_Nico raised his sword, "I don't agree." _

_The ground rumbled. Cracks appeared in the road, the sidewalks, and the sides of the buildings. Skeletal hands grasped the air as the dead clawed their way to the world of the living. There were thousands of them, and as they emerged, the Titan's monsters became worried, and started to back up._

"_HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Kronos demanded. "The dead are no match for us."_

Or so they think, the sky darkened and the dead formed ranks. Three chariots appeared. Demeter and Persephone were in the back. With Hades at the head, he wore his helm of darkness. Fear spread through the town. Making everyone want to run away, Lyra hid behind Silver, clenching at his sleeve tightly as if he would vanish if she wasn't hold him.

Even the children of Hades shook slightly, but pushed it down. _"Hello, Father. You're look… young."_

"_Hades." Kronos growled. "I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance."_

"_I'm afraid not." Hades sighed. "My son here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies, As much as I dislike certain __**upstart **__demigods, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss bickering with my siblings. And if there is one thing we agree on—it is that you were a TERRIBLE father."_

"_True," muttered Demeter. "No appreciation of agriculture."_

"_Mother!"_

"_Now fight me! For today the __**House of Hades**__ will be called the saviors or Olympus!"_

To be frank, both Nico and Platinum looked pretty damn proud they were going to be fighting beside their father. However Kronos had other plans. He wanted to seal Olympus that way the House of Hades couldn't help.

Hades had charged and turned his chariot over. It was a moment the other gods would have laughed at. Nico and Platinum looked slightly embarrassed. Hades cursed and used his powers. "_ATTACK_!" He roared.

The army of the dead did as they were told, as did the two goddesses behind Hades. Demeter turned giants into wheat, and Persephone turned sharp weapons into sunflowers, and other kinds of flowers. Nico and Platinum hacked and slashed their way through Monsters. They were both protecting as many pedestrians as they could.

When Percy's parents got involved in the fight the demigods and Lyra stood amazed by it. "Dang Percy, your mom's awesome." Lyra laughed.

Percy nodded, "Yeah." Sally waved it off, and told Percy to hurry up and save Olympus. Nico agreed, telling him they'd take care of everything down below.

Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover went up to Olympus, leaving the rest to the demigods down below to fight.

* * *

><p>"All right, so there's a lot of them, and only a few of us." Red said, referring to the grunts from each team from each region.<p>

"Seems fair if you ask me," Platinum said, taking a stance besides them.

"So, take them all at once?" Silver asked.

Everyone agreed. Charging into battle, they were screaming a mixture of "FOR OLYMPUS, FOR POKEMON," or "FOR CHEESE!" It was a bit weird, but no one said anything about it at the moment.

Nico, Sally, and Paul took time to watch them use their Pokémon. It was like a great big blast of energy thrown together until every other Pokémon were defeated.

"Wow, just wow." Sally said, "You know, Percy came home with a Pokémon. It was a cute little otter. He was tempted to leave them with me but he ended up taking all of his Pokémon with him. How he was able to get all of them so quickly I'll never know."

Green commented on how excited Red was being as he gave orders to his Pokémon, Percy's parents just looked at each other, before looking back at the demigods.

Let's see, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Mewtwo, Reg, and Rotom weren't all the legendries that could have been there to help, but with Reshiram OK'd from her battle with Zekrom and the others lending a hand to the gods. They would have to do. Not that having three gods fight alongside them gave them a losing hand. It helped. With the House of Hades, plus Paul and Sally they were able to defeat the Titan's army. Of course they still had causalities; they'd mourn over them when they had the chance.

"Shall we finish this before Jackson returns?" Platinum asked; Nico stood beside her, glancing at the Pokémon. For some reason the starter Pokémon had taken a stance behind their trainers. All ready for one final attack.

"Do you know what to do Princess?" Silver asked a smirk on his face at the look Platinum gave him.

"You address me as Missy. Not Princess." He waved her off and looked over at the others.

"Father," Nico glanced up at Hades. The God took a stand behind them, along with his sister and wife.

"Go on Demigods, and Mortals. Show us what you can do." Demeter said.

"Is it time for the Ultimate move?" Gold suggested, "I do enjoy using that move."

"In honor of the fallen," Yellow said, Pika, Pichu, and Chuchu had gathered around her. Ready to for her word.

They split into three groups. Grass, water, and Fire, minus the Unova group, they were all still a powerful team. Setting off the strongest move from all three types, they were either. The move combined caused a huge explosion, to top it off. Yellow had the Pikachu family use their own ultimate move. Added to the effect, the monsters were destroyed, and the enemy Demigods was knocked out.

"That…was awesome." Jake Mason said the rest of the Hephaestus cabin agreed. Rushing over to the fire type Pokémon. Exclaiming how awesome they were. Green, Sapphire, and Pearl seemed proud of themselves while Gold grinned and said it was nothing and that they did this a lot.

Crystal punched Gold upside the head, but smiled as she went to stand by Lyra. The sisters hugged and were glad they were both okay. Pearl grabbed Platinum, and Diamond and pulled them into a hug. "Missy, Dia! That was awesome, I mean I didn't know what was really going on but that was so cool!" Diamond nodded, returning the hug, making a Platinum sandwich.

"Well, while we are waiting." Green started, looking ate everyone. "Why don't we round up the fallen demigods and make sure they don't try to escape?"

"Fantastic idea," Ruby agreed he wasn't too happy with the state everyone was in. But that was beside the point. "Hey so…they are really um…gods right?" He whispered to one of Artemis Hunters. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Leaving a very confused Ruby, standing there wondering if he had bad breath.

"Don't mind her." Drew said; he was beat up pretty badly but still standing in one piece. They gathered up the fallen demigods and tied them up. The hunters pulled ropes out of their bags, as well as other stuff that would keep them tied up real nicely. The children of Demeter and the Grass Pokémon helped.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming down to the last chapters! Next Chapter we're jumping over to the Romans!<strong>

**This chapter was supposed to end with Percy and the others going to Olympus, but I thought, I might as well move what I had of Chapter Seventeen and make it a part of Chapter Sixteen that way chapter "Seventeen" will be the Roman chapter.**

**Reviews are love~**


End file.
